Under The Sea
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: This is A Story About what is life is like under the sea and much more of other things lol Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More. Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

Chapter One

Their are two different worlds one on land and one under the sea...

Will anyways King Fugaku Uchiha and his Queen Mikoto Uchiha have a older son name Itachi and twins name Sasuco and Sasuke.

Is today is the day Sasuke needs a mate.

" Sasuke is time for you to have a mate this year." Said his Father. "Hn." Said his Son.

"Don't hn me your Sister mated last year and you didn't and it's time for you to mate, If you don't have a lover I will have to pick one for you"

Sasuke is wearing a his white open shirt and black pants and his fins are on his arms and legs their color are dark black-ish blue he also his is scaly skin on his hands/arms,legs and feet.

"..."

"Answer me do you have a mate?" Said his Father.

King is wearing a black dress shirt and white pants and also wearing a crown. Fugaku fins are black. Mikot is next to him she is wearing a pretty dress that is a little blue and she is wearing a crown on her head too. Her fins are a light pink.

"...Yes" Said Sasuke. "Oh why didn't you tell us." Asked his Mother. "because my mate isn't ready to mate yet" Said Sasuke.

"Is your Mate ready now?" Asked Mikoto.

"I don't know." Said Sasuke.

"Well I hope it's soon because each mating season is harder then the last one. " Said Mikoto. "Yes Mother."

"Now Sasuke if your mate doesn't want to mate this year, I am going to force you to mate with a mermaid pick out for you" Said his Father.

"No."

"I have to, because it's my rules." said His Father. Sasuke swims to his room.

"Fugaku! you can't do that" Said Mikoto. " he will mate one way or another" Said The King while Mikoto looks at him. "But he loves some already."

"then he better mate this year" Said Fugaku.

"You didn't do that to our oldest Son."

"Itachi is different." Said the King.

"Because he is older?"

"he knows what is expected of him and what is best for the family" Said the King.

"They all know that." Said The Queen.

" then sasuke should be trying to get his mate to do it" Said Fugaku.

Mikoto sighs "Well I am getting something to eat." she gets up and swims to the kitchen.

The King Sighs.

-To Sasuke-

Naruto is cleaning Sasuke's bathroom. Sasuke goes to his bed and cries.

Naruto hears him and goes to him "Hun what's wrong?"

Sasuke is still crying. Naruto hugs him tight.

Naruto is a Mermaid servant and also Sasuke's lover. Naruto has light orange fins. Sasuke is still crying and Naruto licks his tears away.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome now tell me what's wrong." Said Naruto.

"my father want me to mate"

"Oh"

"Yea."

"He wants you to Mate this year?" Asked Naruto. "Yes."

"And if you don't this year?"

"if i don't mate this year then he's going to force me to mate with another mermaid that he picked out for me" Said Sasuke.

"I don't want that happening to you" Said Naruto. "..."

"Sasuke I want you as my mate." Said Naruto.

"Naruto you don't have to."

"I want to because I love you and I don't want you with another Mermaid."

" they ask if i had a mate but they didn't ask who" Said Sasuke. "Oh, But you do want to mate with me right?"

"Y-yes." said Sasuke.

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"When does this mating season start?" Asked Naruto. " i-i don't know"

"Ok" Naruto pulls him into a hug. Sasuke snuggles into the hug. Naruto kisses his neck.

"Mm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto holds him close.

"Hm?"

Naruto smiles and rubs his lover's fin on his right arm. Sasuke smiles "That feels good."

Naruto still rubbing his fin on his right arm.

"a storm is coming"

"Are you sure.?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea."

Naruto holds him close..

"Hm?"

"Should you tell your parents that your mate wants to mate this year?" Asked Naruto.

" tomorrow"

"alright let's get some rest" Said Naruto and he lays down. Sasuke lays down and covers himself and his lover up.

Then Thunder rumbles.

Naruto holds him close. Sasuke hides his face. Naruto kisses his forehead.

Lighting flashes out side the window and Sasuke whimpers. "Shh, it's ok."

-on the surface of the ocean-

the lighting is hitting on the water hard.

-on a ship-

Ino throws up. "Sea sickness" Said Kiba.

"why did we agree to this?" Asked Ino.

"I don't know."

"Mm" Said Ino.

"But I don't like the storm." Said Kiba.

"Me too" Said Ino and then Kiba sees more lighting. "Isn't this great!" Yelled Lee.

Kiba annoying Lee.

Ino frowns and Kiba looks out side.

-2 hours later-

"the storm is clearing!" Yelled Lee. "That's good." Said Kiba. "yea and do you know what this means!" Yelled Lee.

"Stop yelling and what does it mean?" Asked Kiba. "mermaids!" Yelled Lee. Kiba slaps him "I said stop yelling! I don't think their are mermaids."

" yes there are" Said Lee.

"Mmmm." Said Kiba.

"Come on." Said Lee while looking at Kiba. "I won't believe it if I see a mermaid that looks like you"

"what is he yapping about now" Asked Ino as she enter the room. "Lee thinks their are mermaids out in the sea here." Said Kiba while looking at Ino.

Ino sighs.

"Yea."

"lets go" Said Ino and Kiba nods his head.

Akamaru is running around on the deck.

"Hurry up" Said Lee and he gets his stuff gear on. Kiba and Ino does the same.

Akamaru barks at something.

"what is it akamaru?" Said Ino.

Akamaru barks at the thing in the water.

Ino looks but doesn't see anything.

Akamaru is still barking.

" there's nothing there" Said Ino.

Akamaru growls at eel that looks like a snake.

Sasuke is behind a rock watching.

This Eel snake comes up and grabs Ino.

"eww eww get it off get it off" Said Ino for dear life.

The eel snake thing takes her down into the water. 'She will be my Queen' thought Orochmaru. "Kiba!" Said Ino as she yelled as she got into the water. Kiba tries to reach her but can't. Ino kicks the eel and then 2 snake shape like eels goes around her.

Ino hits them with the tank.

Orochimaru pulls her down under the water.

Sasuke swims back down. Orachimaru drags her into a cave and keeps pulling her up into the cave and soon it has air for her to breathe.

Ino screams.

Sasuke follows the scream.

Orochimaru looks at Ino and smiles.

"ewww" Said Ino.

Orochimaru bites her neck and leaves a curse mark on her to be his mate.

Sasuke is waiting until he leaves.

Orochimaru kisses her and leaves her down and goes to the bathroom. Sasuke swims in and Ino is puts a hand on her neck and moans.

Sasuke looks at her. Ino looks at him and moans from the pain. Sasuke swims over to her. Ino saw weird ears and 4 fins "Mmmmm"

Sasuke lifts himself up onto the underwater cave. Ino looks at him and still moaning.

Sasuke moves her hand from her neck.

"Mmm" moans Ino and Sasuke's sees curse mark. Sasuke put some special ointment on it that gets rid of the mark and wraps some seaweed around Ino's neck.

"Mmm." moans Ino.

"..."

"Th-thank you...Umm merman." Said Ino quietly.

Sasuke gets in the water and holds out his hand to Ino. She takes his hand. Sasuke pulls her into the water.

Ino holds onto him.

Sasuke slowly goes under the water. Ino holds her breath. Sasuke holds on to Ino and swims out into the ocean. Ino still holding her breath.

Sasuke swims to the surface. Ino swims to a beach,Ino still holding on to him. Sasuke stands up and Ino still holding on to him. Sasuke sets her on the sand. "Thanks for saving me umm?" Said Ino.

"...sasuke" Said Sasuke while looking at her.

"Ok. I'm Ino and don't worry I won't tell anyone about you." Said Ino as she shows her Vampire fangs as she smiles. " you should get the eggs out as soon as possible" Said Sasuke. "huh?" Asked Ino. " he put 8 eel eggs in you" Said Sasuke. "Huh?! how do I get them out" Said Ino. "a c-section" Said Sasuke.

"I will go to the doctors when they get a little bigger ok." Said Ino.

" you want to keep them?" Asked Sasuke. "We Vampires don't believe in killing if it's not their fault..but yea..I do want to keep them. Please don't think I am evil I am not." Said Ino

Sasuke sighs. " then come back here at this beach tonight and i will help you and bring a plastic container that big enough to hold 8 big water melons"

"Alright, But you don't have to worry about them looking like that freak, Vampire jeans are much stronger then Eel/Snake jeans, So yea they won't have powers like he does just to breathe underwater." Said Ino.

"ok ...oh and bring everything you need for spending a few days here" Said Sasuke.

"Alright" Said Ino. "ahh " Sasuke screams and the arrows hits his arm. Ino sees who it is "**LEE!**"

" get away from her!" yells Lee and he aims another arrow. Ino runs to him fasts and stops him "YOU BAKA! HE SAVE ME FROM THIS SNAKE/EEL GUY!"

"Huh?" Said Lee.

"He save me, Now SAY SORRY FOR HURTING HIM NOW!" Yelled Ino. Sasuke leaning on some rocks. "I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Yelled Lee and Ino runs over to Sasuke fast and she took at some bandages and medicine. "Sasuke can I take out the arrow? Oh and forgive Lee's stupidness."

"yes and it's ok he was just try to protect you" Said Sasuke. Ino starts to take out the arrow slowly and when the arrow is out she put medicine on the wound and bandages it up.

"ahh mmm" moans Sasuke.

"Sorry." Said Ino.

" it's alright"

-To night at the beach-

Ino brought the things she needs.

Sasuke is swimming around under the water.

Ino sets her stuff near a cave and goes to the water "Sasuke?"

Sasuke hears her and comes up to the surface. Ino waves her hand. Sasuke waves back and swims through a underwater tunnel into the cave. Ino grabs her stuff and goes inside the cave. Sasuke comes up.

Ino sits her stuff down and sits down.

Sasuke starts a fire. "So are going to tell me umm how to get them out and how fast do they grow?" Asked Ino.

"like i said before c-section and in 4 days they will hatch" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok and do you like to eat human food?" Asked Ino. "Yea." Said Sasuke. "Well I have some with me if your hungry."

"Not right now"

"Ummm ok and are their different types of mermaids?" Asked Ino. "what do you mean?" Asked Sasuke who was confused.

"I mean are their different forms of mermaids."

" none that i know of but our fins come in different colors" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok."

"..."

Ino puts her feet in the water.

Sasuke sits down next to her. "So when will this c-section will happen?"

"when your ready"

"Alright it doesn't matter to me when." Said Ino.

"then we should do it now " Said Sasuke and he gets up and Ino nods.

=2 hours later=

Ino is resting.

Sasuke is swimming around with the plastic container that has the eggs in it.

"Having fun?" Asked Ino as she is watching.

"Got to keep water on them." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Ino.

"how well are you healing?" Asked Sasuke.

"Pretty good so far, It dosen't hurt as much." Said Ino. "That's good." Said Sasuke and he gets out of the water. Ino snuggles more into the blanket. " i'm going to get more wood" Said Sasuke. "Alright." Said Ino and thought 'I love the smell of driftwood.' Sasuke gathers some wood. Ino is still resting.

Sasuke comes back.

Ino closes her eyes. Sasuke add some wood tp the fire. Ino is relaxing.

Sasuke gets in the water and Ino still resting. Sasuke swims down to a ledge. Ino falls asleep. Sasuke lays down and Ino is still sleeping. Sasuke falls asleep.

-Next week-

Naruto moans some. 'Mm I know mating season is soon.' he thought. "Hm?" Said Sasuke. Naruto moans some and gets up somewhat. "You ok?" Asked Sasuke. "Yea." Said Naruto

"Ok"

Naruto gets up and starts to clean again in Sasu's room. "I'll be back." Said Sasuke, and Naruto is still cleaning "Alright " Sasuke leaves and Naruto is still cleaning. Sasuke goes to the beach, Naruto gets done and lays on the bed. Sasuke leaves a bag of pearls near the cave. Naruto moans. Sasuke watches from behind a rock.

Naruto moans in pain. Sasuke waits and Naruto gets up and goes finds Sasu. Sasuke is waiting and Naruto still swimming and looking for Sasuke then he sits on a rock. Ino comes out of the cave.

Sasuke smiles.

"Hey Sasuke." Said Ino.

Sasuke swims through the underwater tunnel into the cave. Zack is crawling around where Sasu sees him. Ino puts her feet in the water. Sasuke tickles ino's foot and she Giggles "So how are you and your Lover Sasuke?" Asked Ino. Sasuke still under the water. "Good."

Zack tries to touch Sasu's weird ear.

"That's good"

Sasuke moves his head away. "Yea."

"As you can see the eggs hatch, Their 4 girls and 4 boys and they are vampires and not so much as that creepy guy" Said Ino. "that's really good"

Zoey jumps into the water and swims. "Hm?" Said Sasuke and Zoey goes underwater and swims around Sasuke. Sasuke grabs her and Zoey giggles. Sasuke comes up and sit her on the floor. "Sorry Sasuke they love to swim."

"It's ok so what are their names."

"Zack,Zoey,Abby,Danny,Emma,Ken,Sam & Katie." Said Ino. "I'm guessing Zack, Danny, Ken & Sam are the boys" Said Sasuke. "Yep you thought right."

Sasuke smiles.

I no smiles back "So Sasuke when are you and your Lover going to start having little ones?"

Sasuke blushes "mating season is coming soon"

"Oh ok, you must be in pain a little, I know mermaids carry their baby or babies up to 9 months like a human does, if you guys do have a baby I want to see it" Smiles Ino. "Ok." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke can you and your Lover be my babies Uncles?" Asked Ino.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Said Ino with a smile.

Sasuke smiles.

"Should you be getting back to your soon to be Mate?" Asked Ino.

"Ok" Said Sasuke.

Naruto moans while laying on a rock near the under water castle. "See ya." Said Sasuke and he leaves.

Naruto is still laying down near a rock. "Naruto?" Said Sasuke and Naruto looks up. "naruto what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you and the heat is bugging me"

"oh come on let's go"

Naruto gets up.

Sasuke helps Naruto. "Thanks, you must be feeling the heat as well." Said Naruto. "Yea."

Naruto kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back. Naruto holds his hand.

Sasuke smiles. Naruto kisses him. "naruto let get some where people can't see us like my room"

"Ok." said Naruto and Sasuke smiles. Naruto takes Sasuke's hand and swims into Sasu's room. Sasuke follows and Naruto sits on the bed. Sasuke sits next to him and Naruto starts to kissing him. Sasuke kisses back and Naruto still kissing him.

"Mm"

Naruto still kissing him. "Mm" moans sasuke as he lays back. Naruto still kissing him and then kisses his cheek. Sasuke blushes. Naruto smiles. Sasuke looks away. Naruto licks his neck. " ah mmm" Moans Sasuke. "Feel good?" Asked Naruto. "Yea."

"Do you want more?" Asked Naruto. " not right now" Said Sasuke and he pulls him close and Naruto smiles and he lays down next to him. "..."

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

Naruto kisses him.

"Mm."

"Are you hungry?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke looks at his lover. "Yes"

"Ok what do you want?"

"Soup"

"Alright." Naruto gets up and goes get and makes it and 10 mins later he comes back with it. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Naruto gives him the soup.

Sasuke eats some of it.

Naruto sits down.

"..."

Naruto lays down next to him.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto kisses his cheek and holds him close. "It's hot." Said Sasuke. "You must be feeling your heat"

"mmm" rolls over facing the door. Naruto rubs his lover's stomach. "I think mating Season is going to start soon."

"mmm yea" Said Sasuke.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto kisses his neck. Sasuke shows more of his neck and moans. Naruto then sucks on it.

"Mmm"

"You need to check in with your Mom or Dad when does the mating season starts." Said Naruto.

"Tomorrow." Said Sasuke. "Oh ok." Said Naruto. "..."

"That's when mating season starts?" Asked Naruto.

"No I mean i'll ask them tomorrow" Said Sasuke. "Alright."

"..."

Naruto hugs him. Sasuke smiles.

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"So what time is it?" Asked Naruto.

"what do you mean?" Asked Sasuke.

"I was just wondering."

"it's 6:47 pm"

"Ok I can tell you something?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure." Said Sasuke while looking at him. "Well I never told you this but I am a prince in another kingdom in the ocean."

"ok...wait what?"

"I'm a prince another kingdom, I just ran away from their..."

"Why?"

"My Dad and Mom wanted me to mate someone I didn't know...they let my twin pick and not me." Said Naruto.

" oh... so that's why you said you would mate with me" Said Sasuke.

"Yea but I found true love and I love you." Said Naruto. "..."

"...Sasuke I didn't mean it like that if you was thinking that, It's not because I am prince from another kingdom, I wanted to live my own life and find a person who loves me for who I am and also somebody I can talk to and somebody who my parents didn't pick, I wanted to find true love on my own..." Said Naruto.

"..." Sasuke snuggles up to him. Naruto holds him close and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke kisses his neck.

"Mmmm" Said Naruto.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto smiles back. "So you don't care where I am from?"

"naruto even if you were human i would still love you and I want to be your mate"

Naruto kisses him deeply.

Sasuke kisses back and wraps one of my arms around his neck. Naruto is still kisses him.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke as he still kissing him.

Naruto stops "Thanks for what you said that's means a lot."

"your welcome and i meant every word" Said Sasuke. Naruto smiles.

A shiver goes down Sasuke 's spine .

Naruto cover himself and his mate.

"thanks but i wasn't cold"

"Your welcome."

"your hand rub up against my fin" Said Sasuke.

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok." Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

"..." Sasuke is being quiet and Naruto nibbles his fin shape ear. "mm" Sasuke feels another shiver goes down his spine. Naruto licks his ear. "Mmm" Moans Sasuke and Naruto then goes back to nibbling his ear. Sasuke buries his face into his lover's neck. Naruto then kisses his neck. "Mm"

Naruto licks his neck. "Nmn" Moans Sasuke and Naruto then sucks on his neck.

" n-naruto"

Naruto stops. "Hm?"

"your shoulder what happen?"

"Your father hit me."

"What?!"

"I didn't know what I did wrong..." Said Naruto. "what were you doing when he hit you?" Asked Sasuke, while looking at him. "Well I was cleaning like I post to do." Said Naruto. " ...tell me how it started"

"Well your Mother told me to clean the ball room."

"Ok."

"I guess your Father didn't like it." said Naruto.

"i'll talk to him tomorrow"

"Ok."

"..."

Naruto kisses him again. "Mm." moans Sasuke.

Naruto still kisses him. Sasuke cling to your shirt and Naruto is still kissing him.

"Mmm" moans.

Naruto stops and breathes and Sasuke panting. Naruto lays his head on him.

"It's 10 pm"

Naruto holds him close and falls asleep. Sasuke smiles and Naruto is still sleeping.

"..."

Naruto sleeping and kisses his neck.

"Mm."

-the next morning-

Naruto is still sleeping and sweating. "Naruto" Said Sasuke.

Naruto is still sleeping and sweating. "Naruto."

Naruto opens his eyes some. " i need to get up"

Naruto lets him go and sweats "..."

" i'll be back but you should take a shower and you can use mine"

Naruto gets up and goes into the bathroom.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto takes a shower.

Sasuke goes to find his Father.

Sasuke's father is reading in the ball room.

"Father?"

"Hm?"

" um father can i talk to you?" Asked Sasuke while he looks at him and His Father puts the book down "Hn...sure..."

" i was wondering when mating season starts" Said Sasuke. "Hnn...umm tomorrow and let me guess your Mate don't want to do it this year?"

Sasuke folds his arms "no my mate does want to do it"

"Umm..ok good...Make sure find a cave tomorrow. Because I don't want to hear it." Said Fugaku.

"yes father i plan to find one tonight"

"Alright..."

" father"

Fugaku looks at him "Hn?"

" why did you hit naruto?" Asked Sasuke while looking at him and glared at Sasuke "Because he was near my chair in the ball room, I don't even know why he even works here."

"mother told him to clean the ballroom" Said Sasuke and Fugaku got quiet.

"..."

"Well go to your soon-to-be mate." Said Fugaku. Sasuke at him still "father naruto didn't know that you don't like the servants around your chair so you had no right to hit him"

"Alright..." Said Fugaku. Sasuke looks at surprised. "Well I forgot to tell him..."

"Oh." Sasuke looks down. "Hn?"

"..."

"Hnn...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Fugaku gets up and leaves.

"..."

Koga crawls to Sasuke and looks up at him.

Sasuke smiles and Koga puts his arms up. Sasuke picks you up and Koga giggles and smiles.

" where's your mother?" Asked Sasuke and Koga points to another door. Sasuke holds him and swims to the door.

Koga giggles.

"Sis?"

Koga looks around. "sis? you here?"

"Mama!" Yells Koga as he saw her. "hey sis!"

Koga holds on to Sasuke.

-1 hours later-

Naruto laying down. " naruto?"

"Hm?" Answer Naruto. "feel better?" Said Sasuke while looking at him.

Naruto nods.

"naruto do you want to meet a friend of mine?" Asked Sasuke.

"Umm sure." Said Naruto and then Sasuke smiles and Naruto gets up. "follow me" Said Sasuke. Naruto goes to him.

Sasuke swims to the beach. Naruto follows him. Sasuke keeps swimming and Naruto sees a beach pulls Sasuke's fin ear.

"ow ow" Sasuke stops.

"Why are you swimming to the beach.?" Asked Naruto. " thought you wanted to meet my friend?"

"I do but why are we going to a beach?"

"You will see."

"Alright."

Sasuke throw a small bag of blue pearls near a cave and waits under the water. Naruto follows him.

Sasuke waits for him and Naruto goes under the water to him. Sasuke is still waiting and Ino comes out. "Hm?"

Sasuke is still waiting and Ino sticks her head in the water and waves to Sasu and then goes into the cave. Sasuke swims under the cave and Naruto follows him and Ino sits down. Sasuke leans on the edge "Hey"

"Hi Sasuke."

"How are you?"

"Good and you?" Asked Ino. Naruto is still under the water. "good and do you want to meet my lover?" Asked Sasuke and Ino said "Sure."

"Naruto"

Naruto comes up.

"ino this is my lover and soon-to-be-mate naruto" Said Sasuke and Naruto waves at her. " naruto this is my friend ino" Said Sasuke and Ino waves at him. Sasuke smiles and Naruto gets up and sits on the edge.

"so how are the little ones?" Asked Sasuke and Ino looked at him. "They are great." Said Ino.

"that's good" Said Sasuke and lays his head down. "Sasuke are you ok?"

"Yea."

"I know both of you are a sweating mess right now." Said Ino as she notice. "Hn."

Ino feels Sasuke's forehead "How long do Mermaids can stay out of the water?"

"about two months"

"Oh ok" Said Ino.

"..."

- 12 hours later-

"Naruto?"

Naruto looks up. " we need to find a cave" Said Sasuke and Naruto nods. "Let's go" Said sasuke and he gets up and so does naruto.

-2 hours later-

Sasuke is swimming and Naruto is swimming as well. "Mm" Sasuke falls to the sea's floor. Naruto swims down to him. "You ok?"

"we need to hurry"

Naruto picks him up and sees a cave and walks into the cave.

"Mmm"

Naruto goes into the cave more and then lays Sasuke down on a double bed. " mmm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke kisses him back. "This cave is fine right?"

"Yes."

Naruto smiles.

"Mm" moans Sasuke and Naruto looks at him "Hun when should we start?"

" it hurts" Said Sasuke.

"Where does it hurt?" Asked Naruto. "mm" moans Sasuke and Naruto rubs his lover's crotch. "Mmm"

Naruto rubs his lover's crotch faster.

"uh mmm nnmn" Moans Sasuke and Naruto stops and he is afraid if he hurt Sasu. Sasuke panting.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." Said Sasuke. Naruto takes off his lover's shirt.

"Mm."

Naruto licks his nipple. " ah naruto it's getting harder"

Naruto stops and pulls down his pants and underwear and sucks on his member. " ahh nnnnn" moans out Sasuke and Naruto is sucking on it but fast. " ahh nnnnn" moans Sasuke and then Naruto deep throats him.

" ahh nnnmm" Moans Sasuke and Naruto deep throats him faster.

" ahh nnn naruto" Sasuke's head tosses from side to side. Naruto still deep throating him. "uh nnnmm hmnm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto stops and kisses Sasuke.

His lover kisses him back. "So Hun what do you want me to do now?"

" just do it"

Naruto takes off his pants and use his fingers to stretches him out. "ah uh naruto please"

"I don't want to hurt you." Said Naruto as he was still stretches him out.

"nnn uh haa"

Naruto takes out his fingers and puts his member in slowly.

" ahhh uhn nnngaa" moans Sasuke and Naruto is still going in slowly and moans.

"ahh uhn nnngaa" moans out Sasuke more and Naruto is finally all the way in and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke buries his face into his lover's neck. "shh you ok?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke nods his head yes.

"Just tell me when your ready" Said Naruto. "Uh"

"I mean tell me when to move." Said Naruto.

"nnn mmm unh"

Naruto rubs his lover's arm.

"Move" Said his Lover.

Naruto starts to move. Sasuke bites his lip and Naruto is moving slowly. Sasuke is still biting his lip. Naruto still moving slowly and hits his lover's prostate.

"ahhh mmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

"You ok mm" moans Naruto as he was still moving slow.

"yes mmm keep going mm" moans out Sasuke and Naruto keeps going but a little faster but not much.

" ahhh mnmnmmmm"

Naruto goes the same speed.

"more hnnnn mmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke and Naruto moans and goes faster. Sasuke is panting and Naruto still going fast and hits his lover's prostate. " ahhh" moans out Sasuke as he grips the sheets. Naruto keeps hitting his prostate over and over again. " ahhhh oh god mmmm naruto mmmmm" Moans out the Uchiha Mermaid and he grips the sheets more.

Naruto keeps speeding up and goes harder. " naruto more mmm please mmmmm"

Naruto goes faster and harder and hits his prostate over and over again.

-2 hours later-

Naruto bites Sasuke on the neck as he cums into his lover.

Sasuke bites his neck and Naruto moans. Sasuke gently licks his mate's neck. Naruto kisses him and he kisses back.

Naruto smiles and he smiles back.

Naruto pulls out slowly and lays next to him. "Mm"

"Sorry Hun."

"It's alright."

Naruto holds him close. Sasuke snuggles up to him. Naruto kisses his forehead.

Sasuke smiles and falls asleep and Naruto falls asleep as well.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 3**

-the next day-

Naruto is still sleeping and Sasuke is still sleeping. Naruto holds him close.

Sasuke is still sleeping and Naruto kisses his neck in his sleep. "Nn" moans Sasuke in his sleep. Naruto wakes up. Sasuke is sleeping. "Mmm" Said Naruto. "hm?" Said Sasuke as wakes up slowly. Naruto stretches out. "naruto? why are you up so early?" Asked his lover. "I can't sleep anymore."

" but it's only 5:36 am" Said Sasuke.

"...I know, but I am not tired, I get up around this time anyways but...your father will be piss off at me because I mated with you, then he will go on about not having anymore grandchildren" Said Naruto.

"he can go fuck himself"

"...Ok, but I will feel bad if I took that away from you by having no kids of your own.." Said Naruto.

" naruto i'll love you no matter what"

"...Ok, it feels like I am taking away something from you but you can't have." Said Naruto. "stop beating yourself up about it ok?" Said Sasuke. "...I will try and I know your father will beat me up anyways..."

" not if i have anything to say about it" Said Sasuke and then "Ok..." he Said and Sasuke stomach does flips.

Sasuke kissses Naruto's cheek and ignoring his stomach. Naruto blushes and Sasuke's upset stomach does flips again. Sasuke smiles and then feels little pain in his stomach and something comes up his throat. Naruto hides his face.

Sasuke forces his vomit back down so he don't puke it up and hugs naruto. Naruto hugs him back and Sasuke's stomach is still doing flips over and over again.

"..."

"...Sasuke would you want kids of your own if I never met you?"

"naruto i wouldn't want to live if i never met you"

"Ok, but I see you happy with your nephew...So I thought you wanted to be a parent." Said Naruto

"it would be nice but i rather be with you." said Sasuke well looking at Naruto. "ok, but I thought that was your dream of being a parent." Said Naruto. "that's was before I met you"

"But I know that dream still in your heart."

Sasuke snuggles into his chest. "Hun your pale are you alright?" Ask Naruto and Sasu said "yes i'm fine"

"Alright"

Sasuke feels sick to his stomach. His lover smiles and fighting the sick feel.

Naruto smiles some and Sasuke feels something coming up his throat again.

Sasuke forces it back down the vomit again.

"So what's are life going to be like now?"

"i don't know but we will face anything that's in our way together"

"Alright and if you still want children we can always adopt." Said Naruto "I know."

Naruto cups his cheek. Sasuke smiles and naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"Are you feeling horny?"

"A little."

Naruto takes his lover's hand and puts it on his member. Sasuke blushes.

Naruto moves Sasuke's hand to his balls.

Sasuke blushes more and Naruto rubs his balls on his lover hand. Sasuke pulls his hand away and hides his face.

"Hun it's alright you can touch me anywhere you want."

Sasuke hides his face in Naru's chest. Naruto smiles and rubs his crotch on Sasu's.

"Mm"

Naruto his crotch harder on his lover's. "Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Naruto you know" Said Sasuke and Naruto goes down some and puts it in.

"ahhh mmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto moans.

"Mmm"

Naruto kisses him and Sauske kisses him back. Naruto smiles.

"n-naruto"

"Hm?"

"move" Said Sauske and Naruto moves in and out.

"ahhh mmm uh" moans out Sasuke and he grips the sheets.

Naruto still moving and hits his prostate.

-1 hour later-

Sasuke stomach starts to hurt bad.

"Mm" moans out Sasuke.

"Honey you ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea."

"Are you hungry?"

Sasuke stomach is doing flips. "No"

Naruto eats an apple.

"..."

Sasuke's stomach does more flips very fast over and over again. "Mm"

"Hun tell me what's wrong."

"my stomach hurts" Said Sasuke.

"So you are not feeling and that's why you are pale?" Asked Naruto.

"Mm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto is worried.

Sasuke moans and then he feels something coming up his throat.

Sasuke swallows the vomit down again.

"Sasuke if you need to vomit you should it's not good for you to keep it down." Said Naruto.

The sickness feeling is still coming up his throat. Sasuke tries to force it back down and again. Sasuke still feels it coming up his throat.

"Mm"

Naruto rubs his back.

"Bathroom."

"Do you need help getting their?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes" Said Sasuke and Naruto gets up and helps him to the bathroom.

"mm" moans Sasuke as he slowly walk to the bathroom. Naruto opens the bathroom door.

Sasuke goes to the toilet and throws up into it.

Naruto rubs his back.

Sasuke gripping the bowel and still throwing up. Naruto still rubbing his back and holds his bangs back. "Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome."

"..."

Naruto wipes his face with a washcloth. Sasuke snuggles up to him and Naruto holds him close.

Sasuke closes his eyes and Naruto picks him up and goes to the bed and lays him down.

"Mm."

"Sorry Hun, do you want something to drink?" Asked Naruto. "Please." Said his Mate and Naruto goes and gets him some juice and passes it to him. "Thanks" his mate drinks some.

Naruto lays down next to him.

Sasuke slips on the juice. Naruto eats an apple.

Sasuke is sipping on the juice.

"Is the juice good?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea."

"That's good"

Sasuke slips the juice.

"So do you want something to eat?" Asked Naruto "No." Said Sasuke.

"Alright Hun." Said Naruto.

"..."

"So when is mating Season over?"

" in three days" Said Sasuke.

"Is your Father going to freak out sense you mated with me?" Asked Naruto. "I don't know" Said Sasuke who liked at him.

Naruto snuggles up to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back.

Sasuke yawns.

"Hun Sleep, ok."

"Ok." and Sasuke falls asleep.

-4 days later-

'Wow Sasuke has be asleep almost all day' Thought Naruto to himself. Sasuke is sleeping.

Naruto rubs his cheek. "Hm?" Said Sasuke as he is sleeping.

Naruto looks out the window. Sasuke is still sleeping and Naruto kisses his cheek.

"Hm?" Sasuke slowly wakes up.

"Hmm?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto?" Said Sasuke who was still waking up.

"Yea?"

Sasuke snuggles up to him.

"So how are you feeling? still sick?"

"a little bit"

Naruto holds him close. "I wonder what's wrong with you."

"my father can't find out at least not yet" Said Sasuke. "Hm?"

"i don't want him to know that i'm sick" Said Sasuke. "Alright, if it gets worst I want you to see a doctor."

"Ok." said Sasuke while laying against his lover's chest. "Sasuke you have been asleep for almost the hole day."

"Oh."

"So are you hungry?"

"A little."

"So what are you hungry for?"

Sasuke looks at him and said "Apple."

Naruto gets up and goes to a bowel and goes back to sasuke and gives him 2 apples.

Sasuke takes one Apple.

"Not hungry for 2?" Asked Naruto.

"No."

"Alright." Said Naruto and Sasuke eats the apple. Naruto smiles.

Sasuke is eating.

Naruto looks out the window.

"Hm?"

"Hm?" Said Naruto.

"you ok?"

"Has your father asked who you mated with?" Asked Naruto. " no he hasn't"

"Oh ok, you do know you have dinner with your family to night right?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea"

"Oh ok, you know I can't eat with you right?" Said Naruto. "yea..."

"I want too, but I am just a servant..." Said Naruto.

"no your not your my mate" Said Sasuke.

"I know but I still am a servant here." Said Naruto. "stop saying that!" Said his mate.

"Sorry..."

Sasuke hugs him "sorry i didn't mean to yell at you..."

Naruto hugs him back and kisses his cheek "I know you didn't."  
Sasuke shivers.

Naruto holds him close.

" fall is coming" Said Sasuke.

"I know."

"..."

Sasuke then feels flips in his stomach.

Naruto sits on the bed.

"Mm"

"Hun you feeling ok?"

"My stomach." Said Sasuke.

"Hurts? I think you lay down and rest for 30 mins." Said Naruto. "Ok" Said Sasuke and he lays back down.

Naruto rubs his cheek.

"Mm" moans out Sasuke. "I want you to get better soon." Said Naruto while looking at him.

"I know."

Naruto kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back.

Naruto closes his eyes. Sasuke snuggles up to him. Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

-later that night-

Mikoto is siting at the table.

"..."

"So Sasuke where is your Mate?" Asked his Mother. " in my room" Said Sasuke.

"Why?"

"..."

"Hun please tell" Said his Mother.

" my mate feels uncomfortable to eat with us" Said Sasuke.

'Sasuke I wish I was with you' thought Naruto to his lover. "Why is that isn't she scared of us?" Asked Sasuke's Father. "my mate is still getting use to the place " Said Sasuke and then thinks to his mate 'I know and I do too.'

Koga throws food on his grandpa. Sasuke is surprised. "Koga, Sorry Dad."  
Fugaku wipes his face with his hand.

"..."  
Koga eats his food.

Sasuke takes a sip of water and his stomach flips twice. Mikoto eats her food.

Sasuke keeps eating and the smell of something makes Sasuke sick.

Sasuke swallows his vomit back down.

"Hm? Hun you feeling ok?" Asked Mikoto.

"I'm fine."  
"So tell us your mate's name" Said Fugaku.

"No."

"Why not?" Asked his Father.

" i want my mate comfortable with this place before introducing my mate to you" Said Sasuke and His father looks at him "Hn.."

"..."

Sasuke feels flips in his stomach over and over again.

Koga plays with his food.

Sasuke gets up.

"Sasuke?" Said his Mother.

" i'm done and i want to check on my mate"

"Alright Hun"

Sasuke leaves.

Naruto in the bedroom eating a apple and some reman.

"Naruto?"

"Yea?" Said Naruto while holding a apple.

Sasuke closes the door and locks it and he smiles. Naruto smiles back.

Sasuke sits down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Naruto.

"Good I guess."

"Oh ok and what happen at dinner?"

" my mom asked where my mate was" Said Sasuke and Naruto said "Oh, I had a feeling that will happen."

"i told her in my room" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok.""Then she asked why" Said Sasuke while looking at Naruto. "...Oh..." Said Naruto he felt bad. "My Dad thinks your a girl." Said Sasuke. Naruto laughs. "..."

Naruto kisses him deeply.

Sasuke kisses him back. "Sasuke they need to know sometimes" Said Naruto.

"I know."  
Then Sasuke feels something coming up his throat.

"Mm"

Naruto passes him a bucket.

"No."

"Hm?"

Sasuke pushes the bucket away.

The something smell makes Sasuke sick.

Sasuke forces it back down.  
The smell still making him sick.

Sasuke goes to the bathroom.

"Hm?"

Sasuke throws up.

Naruto becomes worried. "Mm"

"Honey you ok?"

"Y-yea."

"You got sick didn't you."

"..." Sasuke looks away and Naruto wipes his face. 'Why can't I face him?' he thought to him self. Naruto cups his cheek.

"Hm?"

"Hun your going to be ok soon" Said Naruto and he hugs him. Sasuke got surprised and hugs back.

Naruto is still hugging him.

Sasuke starts crying and into his chest and Naruto hugs him close. Sasuke still crying.

"Shh Hun you ok?" Asked Naruto while hugging him. "Y-yea" Said Sasuke and he hides his face in his chest and tires to stop crying. Naruto hold him close. Sasuke is crying still.

"Shh." Said Naruto and he is still holding him.

Sasuke slowly quites down and just lays his head on his chest face down.

Naruto kisses his forehead. ' why can't i look at him? why am i acting like this?... ' Thought Sasuke to himself. "Does something hurt Sasuke?" Asked Naruto as he was worried.

"No."

"Oh ok and I am worried about your sickness do you want to go see Tsunade?"

"not right now " Said Sasuke as he was still not looking at him. Naruto rubs his lover's back.

Sasuke holds onto his lover's shirt. "Hm?"  
"could we go lay down? please." said Sasuke and Naruto picks him up and lays him down on the bed and he lays down next to him. "Thanks." Said Sasuke and he curls up to him.

"Your welcome."

Sasuke plays with his lover's shirt. Naruto smiles "Is their something on your mind?"

"No" Said Sasuke as he was still playing with his shirt. Naruto kisses him.

"Mm-hm" moans Sasuke and Naruto is still kissing him. Sasuke kisses back. Naruto smiles. "Naruto" Sauske shivers.

"Hm?"

"It's cold." Sasuke is still shivering. Naruto holds him close. Sasuke shivering and Naruto covers him up with a blanket. Sasuke is still shivering.

Naruto hugs him close.

"It's so cold."

"I know."

"naruto could you get a thick blank?"

Naruto gets up and gets one and puts it on Sasuke. "Thanks." Sasuke waits for Naruto back in the bed.

Naruto gets under the covers and sauske's father comes in. "Father" Said Sasuke in surprised. 'Shit' thought Naruto.  
"Why is he in the bed with you Sasuke?" Asked his Dad. "he's keeping me warm. you know how cold i get at the beginning of fall" said Sasuke  
"well your mate post to do that." Said Fugaku.

" my mate wanted to go home for a while"

"Hn..yea right, I think you don't have a mate."

"I do have a mate." Said Sasuke.

"I don't believe you." Said Fugaku as he looks at him. "Father please I'm Tried"

Fugaku takes Naruto and leaves and throws him in a jail cell. "Father!" Yelled Sasuke and Fugaku locks the cell and takes the key with him.

"Father!"

"What!" Fugaku hisses at him.

"Let him out" Said Sasuke.

"No!"

"let him out now"

"Why do you love him " Said Fugaku.

" you said that he is mine to do whatever i wanted with him" Said Sasuke.

"Well now I think you falling in love with him an d then you mated with him" Said Fugaku.

" father if you don't let him go now i'll...i'll..." Said Sasuke.

"Hn...just tell me the truth do you love him?" Said Fugaku. "Yes." Said Sasuke.

"Hn...did you mate with him?" Asked Fugaku.

"Yes."

Fugaku throws the keys at him "that means no more grandchildren!"

"you want me to mate you never said it had to be a female" Said Sasuke as he picks up the keys. "..."

Sasuke unlocks the cell and Naruto hugs him.

Fugaku walks away. '...No kids from him...I will shun him and his Mate...' he thought.

Sasuke hugs him back "Mm."

Naruto kisses his cheek.

Sasuke runs past his father to the bathroom. Fugaku sees him "Huh?"

Naruto goes after Sasuke.

Sasuke throws up and Naruto rubs his back.

"Mm" Sasuke is throwing up.

Naruto still rubbing his back. "F-father.." Said Sasuke and fugaku looks at him.

" please don't tell mom i don't want her to worry" Said Sasuke.

"..."

"Please Father."

"Hn..." Said Fugaku and he walks away.

"Ahh" moans Sasuke has he holds his stomach. Naruto picks him up and runs to Tsunade. "Mmmm" moans out Sasuke and Naruto still holding him and yelled "Baa-chan!"

"what do you want brat?" Said Tsunade.

"Sasuke is not feeling well and his stomach is hurting him" Said Naruto.

"Put him on the bed." Said Tsunade.

Naruto lays him on the bed.

"Mm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto is worried.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Said his Mate.

"it hurts"

Naruto holds his hand "Your going to be ok."

"Mm."

"I think you threw up to much."

-1 hour later-

"..."

"Naruto?" Asked Sasuke.

"Hm? you ok?" asked Naruto.

**end of Chapter 3. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 4**

"yea but why did you call lady tsunade baa-chan?" Asked Sauke. "Well she is my grandmother." Said Naruto holding your hand.

"Oh"

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good and Baa-chan didn't tell you what was wrong with you yet?"

"No."

Naruto kisses his cheek and Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back.

"..."

"Baa-chan it been over a hour can you tell us what's wrong?"

"i'm still trying to figure it out you brat" Said Tsunade.

"Ok..."

"Naruto can we go to my room please" Asked Sasuke.

"Baa-chan can he go back?"

"Yes brat."

"When you figure it out, Tell us ASAP." Said Naruto and he picks up sauske.

" yea yea brat, now get" Said Tsunade as she smiles. Naruto leaves and goes to their room and lays him down on the bed. "Thanks."

"Your welcome hun and how long did you have the stomach pains?" Asked Naruto.

" about 26 minutes" Said Sasuke. "Hun you should of told me" Said Naruto.

"i didn't want you to worry" Said Sasuke while looking at him. Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"Is your stomach still hurting?"

"Not really."

Naruto lay next his lover. Sasuke smiles.

Naruto puts his arms around him. Sasuke snuggles up to him.

Sasuke feels some movement in his stomach.

"Mm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto gets worried. "I'm ok."

Naruto nibbles his ear. "Ah" moans Sasuke as he get surprise by that.

Naruto rubs his lover's fin.

" _ah n-naruto aah_" moans out Sasuke. Naruto still rubbing his fin.

"Aah.." Sasuke shivers "N-naruto ah.."

Naruto kisses his fin.

"naruto aah s-stop" moans out Sasuke and Naruto holds him close. "Thanks."

"Get some sleep Hun, I know Baa-Chan will tell us tomorrow."

"Ok" Sasuke yawns and Naruto falls asleep.

Sasuke falls asleep and said " s-sorry...father..."

Fugaku walks pass his son's room.

Sasuke sleeping and holding onto naruto shirt.

Fugaku goes into Sasuke's bedroom and he moves his son's bangs and kisses his forehead.

" i'm...sorry...father. ..." Said Sasuke in his sleep. "It's ok, I forgive you." Said Fugaku and he kisses his forehead again. Sasuke relaxes in his sleep. "Night both of you." Said Fugaku who was quite it and he leaves the room.

Sasuke smiles in his sleep.

-the next day-

Naruto kisses his lover's fin in his sleep.

" mm aah " Said Sasuke his sleep and then his stomach starts to hurt. "Mm" moans Sasuke and his stomach is still hurting. sasuke wakes up with wide eyes and Naruto is still sleeping.

"Mmm" moans out sasuke.

Naruto wakes up. "ahh mmm " Sasuke holds his stomach. "Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"My stomach." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Mmm"

"Do you want to see Tsunade?" Asked Naruto.

"No."

Naruto becomes worried.

Sasuke curls up and Naruto rubs his back.

" mmmmm mmm" moans out Sasuke.

'I hope Baa-chan knows what's wrong soon' Thought Naruto to himself.

"mmmmm mmm" moans Sasuke.

Naruto is rubbing his back still.

"It's hurts."

Naruto rubs his stomach.

Sasuke gets dizzy. Naruto calls Baa-chan.

"..." Tsunade.

'Baa-Chan pick up.' thought Naruto.

Tsunade picks up the phone she is also half-asleep.

"Baa-chan! Sasuke stomach is hurting worst." Said Naruto. "** stop yelling!" **Yelled Tsunade and Naruto eyes goes small.

"now what wrong?"

"Sasuke's stomach is still hurting and he is still not feeling well"

"Bring him here" Said Tsunade and Naruto picks him up and carries him to the healing tower.

"Mm" moans Sasuke and Naruto is still holding him and walks through the doors.

-2 hours later-

Naruto is waiting.

Sasuke is sleeping and Naruto watching him sleeping and worried.

Tsunade is looking at the results.

Naruto is still watching Sasuke.

"Mm" moans Sasuke in his sleep and Naruto gets more worried.

Tsunade sighs.

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto. " i don't know how but young sasuke is pregnant" Said Tsunade. "What? are you sure?" Asked Naruto. "Yes." Said Tsunade.

"Sasuke will be happy and shocked" Said Naruto with a smile. Sasuke is sleeping.

Naruto kisses his cheek.

"Mm" Sasuke is slowly waking up.

"Hm?"

"Naruto?" Said Sasuke as he looked around.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Where are we?"

"At the healing tower." Said Naruto.

"Oh."

"Tsunade knows what's wrong with you."

Sasuke listening.

"Well Young Sasuke I don't know how to say this but your pregnant" Said Tsunade.

Sasuke is surprised to hear that.

Naruto rubs his hand. "..."

"Hun you ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry that this happen to you." Said Naruto.

Sasuke hugs him and Naruto hugs him back "Hm?" Sasuke still hugging Naruto. Naruto smiles. "Are you happy?" said Naruto. "yea" says Sasuke. "I can't believe we are going to be parents." said Naruto and smiles.

Sasuke smiles back and places a hand on his stomach. "Well we know why you was sick now" said Naruto.  
"Yea"

Naruto places his hand on top of his mate's

"..."

"You hungry?"

"Yea but..."  
"But what?"

" What about my dad? He can't know about this." Said Sasuke.

"We can move to a house in the kingdom" Said Naruto. "Ok"

"When do you want to move?"

"when i start showing but we can't let anyone know about this or us moving" Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

"..."

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

Naruto helps him up.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome and does your stomach still hurt?" Said Naruto while looking at Sasuke.

"only a little bit"

"It must be growing pains." Said Naruto.

"Yea."

Naruto helps him onto his feet.

" i'm hungry" Said Sasuke.

"What do you want to eat?"

"spaghetti and spiced meat balls with fish and rice and some red wine to drink" Said Sasuke.

"Umm ok and is red wine good for the baby?" Said Naruto.

" he can a glass but no more than one at a time, At like Dinner parties,Balls and every day meals. " Said Tsunade. "Alright, Let's go to our room Sasu and I will get you your food and wine ok." Said Naruto.

"Ok."

-2 weeks later-  
Naruto is cleaning the floor in the bedroom.

Sasuke watching and he laying down and starting to get up some. " naruto you don't have to do this here let me help"

"Sasuke your 3 weeks pregnant, I don't want to hurt your self and plus your starting to show some."

"..." Sasuke looks away.

Naruto stops and goes to Sasuke and cups his cheek. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Naruto.

"It's alright." Said Sasuke.

Naruto kisses him and rubs his lover's stomach.

Sasuke kisses back and his hand on top of Naruto's. "Have you felt it move some?" Asked Naruto.

"No..."

"I'm sure the baby is fine, Umm should we move out soon?" Asked Naruto.

" i was thinking that we move tomorrow night after everyone is asleep" Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

"..."

Naruto rubs his lover's stomach.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto kisses his lover's stomach. Sasuke laughs and shakes his head. Naruto giggles.

Sasuke sits down on the bed and Naruto kisses his cheek.

Sasuke blushes.

Naruto smiles brightly. Sasuke is sitting on the edge of the bed.

Naruto sits down next to him.

Sasuke leans on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke blushes.

"Hm?"

"Nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yea." Sasuke lays down. Naruto rubs his mate's fins.

"ahh mmm" moans out sasuke.

"Feel good?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea but" Said Sasuke as he yawns.

"Hm?"

"I'm a little tired." Said Sasuke as he snuggled into the pillows.

"Ok then rest." Said his Lover.

"Ok."

Naruto kisses his cheek and goes back to cleaning again. Sasuke falls asleep.

'He been very tired in his 3rd week' Thought Naruto to himself. Sasuke is sleeping and Naruto covers him up.

sasuke is sleeping.

-The Next Day-

Naruto is packing some stuff up.

"..."

"Hm? Hun you ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea."

"Well I got some stuff packed up" Said Naruto.

"Ok."

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back and Naruto rubs his stomach. Sasuke close his eyes.

"Tired?"

"No."

"Alright."

"..."

"So what do you want to do?"

"A hot bath with you" Said Sasuke.

Naruto nods and gets the water ready.

Sasuke smiles.

"Do you want bubbles?" Asked Naruto from the bathroom. "Yea."

Naruto puts bubbles in it.

"Thanks Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Your so welcome Hun." Said Naruto.

Sasuke gets up from the bed.

Naruto turns off the water.

Sasuke gets undress.

Naruto waits for him.

Sasuke goes to his mate and Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back. "Do you want help into the tub?" Asked Naruto who was being kind. "Sure."

Naruto takes his lover's hand.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto helps him in the tub.

Sasuke sits down and Naruto gets undress.

Sasuke waits for him to get in the tub and Naruto gets in and sits down.

Sasuke lays his head on his chest.

Naruto kisses his forehead.

Sasuke blushes.

Naruto puts his arms around snuggles up to him.

"Feel better then early?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea."

"That's good" Naruto rubs his mate's belly.

"..."

"Worried about the move tonight?" Asked Naruto. "Yea..."

"It's going to be ok Hun, if it will make you feel better Sasuco can know where we live." Said Naruto. "No."

"Alright, I wonder what are life is going to be like now?" Asked Naruto.

" mm-hm" Said Sasuke.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Asked Naruto.

" i'm not sure"

"Me too, I thought I was never going to have kids, when I found out I was gay." Said Naruto.

"when did you find out?" Asked Sasuke.

"When I was gay?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea."

"When I met you, I was starting getting feelings for you and I thought I like girls but I was wrong, At the begin you didn't like me to much you only thought of me as your servant." Said Naruto. "Yea."

"Hey Sasuke when did you start liking me?" Asked Naruto. "when you saved me from those kidnaps" Said Sasuke while looking at him. "I save you about 10 times I think" Said Naruto.

Sasuke slant his eyes .

Naruto kisses him deeply.

Sasuke kisses him back. Naruto rubs his fin.

"Mmm"

Naruto then he rubs his lover's leg fins.

"ahh mmm" moans out Sasuke.

-3 months later-

Sasuke rolls over and then his baby (or babies) kick for the first time.

"Hm?" said Sasuke and then he feels another kick. "naruto wake up" Said Sasuke. Naruto wakes up some. "It kicked." Said Sasuke.

"It did?"

The baby is still kicking him. "Yes"

Naruto places his hand on Sasuke's belly and feels little kicks, then he smiles.

Sasuke smiles.

"Does it feel weird when the baby kicks?" asked Naruto. "A little bit" Said Sasuke.

Naruto kisses his lover.

Sasuke kisses back.

Naruto sits up.

"Hm?"

"Ummm Sasuke when do you want to get a check up with Baa-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"..."

Naruto holds Sasuke close.

"..."

Then the baby (or babies) kicks Sasuke hard.

"Ah" he Moans out.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Naruto who was worried.

" yea just got a hard kick"

Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok."

Sasuke moves closer to him.

"Sasuke we need to get some baby stuff soon"

"I know." Said Sasuke while laying down.

"Plus who is going to be here when you go into labor." Said Naruto.

"..."

"Oh sorry if I made you uncomfortable " Said his light blue eye mate.

"It's alright"

"Ok."

" in 2 weeks it will be winter" Said Sasuke.

"Oh."

Then Sasuke feels sick to his stomach.

"Mm"

"Hm?" said Naruto.

"I'm ok." Said Sasuke and then Naruto asked "Are you hungry?"

" a little bit"

"So what do you want to eat?" Asked Naruto.

"Just some Rice." Said Sasuke.

"Do you want to eat it out in the kitchen or bring it in here" Asked Naruto who was wondering.

"in here please and you should eat something too" Said Sasuke.

Naruto gets what his lover wants and makes something for himself and brings the food back with him with in 10 mins.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he smiles and Naruto gives him the rice and he sits on the bed with his ramen. Sasuke holds it and picks up a spoon and eats.

Naruto eats his ramen.

Sasuke is eating and Naruto is still eating.

Sasuke gets finish eating.

Naruto puts his ramen bowl on the night stand.

Sasuke sets his bowl down next to his Mate's.

Naruto leans on the headboard.

"Hm?"

"Nothing Hun"

"Ok" said Sasuke and he lays his head on Naruto's lap.

Naruto moves his lover's bangs away from his face and smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

-4 months later-

Sasuke is about 7 months pregnant.

Naruto looking out the window.

Sasuke is sleeping and Naruto puts the baby blankets in the crib in there room.

"Mm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

"?" Naruto is still putting blanks in a crib.

Sasuke is sleeping and rolls over and Naruto sees Sasuke has the covers off and he covers him back up.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke who was half-awake.

Naruto kisses his forehead.

"Naruto?" Asked Sasuke who was only half-wake still. "Hm?"

" why are you up? it's late" Asked Sasuke.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh"

Naruto lays down next to him. "I was putting the baby blankets in the crib."

"Ok" Sasuke curls up next to him and Naruto holds him close. "try to get some sleep ok naruto" Said Sasuke. Naruto nods and puts a hand on Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke smiles and falls back to sleep.

Naruto felt kicks and then falls sleep.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Naruto holds him close and sleeps.

Sasuke is sleeping and shivers.

Naruto holds him closer.

Sasuke is still sleeping and shivers.

Naruto wakes up some and covers him up.

"Mm" Sasuke is sleeping and Naruto then hugs him close and falls asleep.

Sasuke sleeping.

Naruto holding him closer.

-next day-

Naruto is still sleeping.

Sasuke is sleeping and then he feels kicks.

"Mm" Sasuke is still sleeping.

Naruto wakes up some and rubs his lover's stomach.

"Mm" Sasuke slowly wakes up and Naruto still rubbing his lover's belly. Sasuke smiles some.

Naruto still rubbing his lover's belly and then kisses it.

"naruto...don't..." Said Sasuke as he was half-awake.

"Sorry..." Said Naruto.

"It's ok." Said Sasuke while looking at Naruto. His mate kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back and Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Naruto. "Ok I guess." Said Sasuke.

"Do you want me to buy a few big enough shirts?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes please." Said Sasuke.

"Alright." Naruto said as he got up. "Umm what size are you wearing right now?"

Sasuke thought about it. "Size 10 right now"  
"So how about a size 15?"

"ok and make sure you wear your hooded cloak ok?" said Sasuke as he is worried about him going out. "I will hun don't worry." said Naruto and then he kisses him. Sasuke kisses back and still worried and Naruto puts his cloak and puts the hood up.

Sasuke is still worried and Naruto leaves the house. Sasuke rubs his stomach and the baby kicks his hand. " i know little one" Said Sasuke and then sees 2 sets of feet against his belly.

"Hm?"

Then Sasuke sees 2 sets of feet still and now hands as well against his stomach.

Sasuke eyes grew wide.

the babies kick lightly.

Sasuke calms down.

'Honey you ok?' thought naruto as he was shopping. 'Yea' thought Sasuke and the babies kicks their mother hard.

"MMM" moans out sasuke.

1 hour later...

Naruto comes back into their room.

"Hey." Said Sasuke and Naruto gives him the clothes and gives him some else in a box. "Hm?" Said Sasuke as he puts the clothes on the bed and holding a box.

"Open the box." Said Naruto.

"Ok" Sasuke begins to open up the box.

Naruto watches him.

Sasuke opens the box more.

Naruto sits down next to him.

"hm?"

"I hope you like it." said Naruto while he looks at Sasuke. "I do." Said Sasuke.

"I know you was looking at the baby thing for along time." Said Naruto.

Sasuke hugs him.

Naruto hugs him back.

His mate leans on him some.

"How was you feeling when I was gone?" Asked Naruto. "Good"

Naruto rubs his lover belly.

"it feels good" Said Sasuke and Naruto is still rubbing his stomach. Sasuke closes his eyes.

2 weeks later...

Naruto getting the baby bed ready.

"Naruto" said Sasuke.

"Hm?" Said his lover.

" is that bed big enough for two?" Asked Sasuke.

"Ummm Yea why?" Asked Naruto.

"Well" Said Sasuke while looking at him.

Naruto looks at him.

Sasuke looks way, naruto thought about something "Hun do you think your might be having twins?"

"Y-yea" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke we will see when the time comes." Said Naruto.

"Ok."

Naruto hugs him.

Sasuke hugs him back and Then Sasuke feels little kicks. Sasuke smiles.

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back and then he feels a little pain. "Mm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto get's worried. "i'm ok" Said Sasuke.

Naruto sits down. Sasuke rubs his stomach and then he feels shark pain again.

"Ah" moans out Sasuke.

"Hun you alright?" Asked Naruto.

"I think so." Said Sasuke while his hand on his stomach, then he feels twices much pain. "Ah Naruto" Said Sasuke.

Naruto looks at him very worried.

"It hurts." Said Sasuke.

**the End.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 5**

"It hurts." Said Sasuke.

"What hurts hun?" Asked Naruto who was very worried. "My Stomach." Said Sasuke and Naruto puts a hand on his lover's stomach. "Your stomach feels tight"

"Ah it hurts bad." moans out Sasuke.

"Umm what should I do?" Asked Naruto.

" naruto i think it's time" Said Sasuke who was looking at Naruto and then he asked. "Are you sure?" "Yes ah." moans out Sasuke.

"Do you want me to call Baa-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"Please." Said Sasuke who was in pain. Naruto takes his cell phone out and calls her. "Ah." moans out Sasuke.

Naruto holds his hand and still calling his grandmother. "Mmm" moans out Sasuke and then he feels more pain.

'Come on Baa-chan pick up' Thought Naruto.

"Ahh" screams out sasuke.

"Hun Baa-chan won't pick up." Said Naruto.

" Ahhh please t-try again" Said Sasuke.

Naruto calls up his grandmother again.

"what do you want brat?" Said Tsunade as she pick up the phone.

"Sasuke has gone into labor. but his water has not broke yet." Said Naru.

"i'll be right over" Said Tsunade.

Naruto hangs up the phone and holds onto Sasuke's hand.

"_god it hurts_" moans out Sasuke.

"shh."

Sasuke shuts his eyes tight and then Sasuke feels this wetness on the bed.

" ahh ahh naruto"

"What's Wrong?"

"My water just broke" Said Sasuke as he leans back. "Ok, Do want me to take off your pants?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto pulls off the covers and then pulls off the pants and under wear. "Ahh" moans out Sasuke. Naruto kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back.

"Hun your going to be ok." Said Naruto.

-2 hours later-

The baby out then he feels more pain.

"Ah" moans out Sasuke and then he feels movement. " mmm" moans out Sasuke and the movement kicks hard and it's a very painful kick. "Ahhhhhhhhhh"

"Sasuke What's wrong?" Asked Tsunade.

" i-i think there's a-another one" Said Sasuke as he grips the sheets.

"Do you feel you have to push?" Asked Tsunade. "No."

Tsunade puts some gel on his stomach, rubs it on. Then she pulls out this tv thing and picks up the wand moves it around his stomach. "Mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Tsunade looks on the tv and smiles "Well Sasuke look on the screen."

"Hm?" Said Sasuke. "Look at the screen, I see another baby." Said Tsunade.

"Oh."

"Yea, so you are having twins and it looks like this one inside you is another boy" Said Tsunade. "Really?" Said Sasuke.

Tsunade nods and smiles.

"Wow" Said Sasuke.

"Hun we are going to have another boy" Said Naruto as he smiles and Tsunade takes the wand off and wipes the gel off of Sasuke's stomach. "Mmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto puts their first baby in the crib and then goes to the other side of the bed and holds Sasuke's hand.

"Mm"  
Tsunade goes between his legs and gets ready. "i don't think i can do this" Said Sasuke. "Sasuke you can do it" Said Naruto. "i don't have the strength" Said Sasuke.

"Baa-chan can he rest tonight and have our last baby tomorrow morning sometime" Said asked Naruto.  
"Naruto I am not sure it's safe" Said Sasuke.

"Well you can sleep, the baby is not ready to came yet. when you feel very bad pain he is ready to come." Said Tsunade.

"Are you sure." Said Sasuke.  
"Or you can sleeping for 3 hours and then start pushing. that will be much better." Said Tsunade. "Hun sleep for 3 hours and then after you wake up, then can give birth to him, it's only 5 o'clock right now." Said Naruto. "Ok" Sasuke starts to slowly falls asleep.

Naruto kisses his lover's sweaty forehead.

Sasuke is sleeping

Naruto smiles and looks over to the crib 'Your Brother will be out soon my little one' thought Naruto to himself. Their first son smiles. Naruto gets up and goes over and tickles his son's belly. He laughs.

"You have your Mommy's eyes." Said Naruto as he smiles. His Son reaches up for him and Naruto picks him up and holds him.

His Son snuggles into the warmth. Naruto smiles. His son yawns. Naruto kisses his forehead. He snuggles.

Naruto holds him close and lays down on the bed with him. His son looks at him and Naru tickles his nose. He smiles.

'He's so cute' Thought Naruto to himself. His son yawn.

"Go to sleep little one" Said Naruto

Their baby boy fell asleep.

-3 hours later-

Sasuke felt bad pain through his stomach.

"Ahh."

"Hun I didn't know you was up."

" i just woke up a few mins ago" Said Sasuke. "Are you ready to have our 2nd baby?" Asked Naruto. "Yea"

Naruto gets up and puts their first child in the crib.

His son is sleeping in his crib.

"So are you hungry? or are you ready enough to give birth so I have to get Baa-chan." Asked Naruto. "Ahh" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto holds his hand. "Baa-chan!"

"Ah."  
"Do you need to push Hun?" Asked Naruto.

-2 hours later-

Naruto puts their last son on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke is panting.

"You did it Sasuke" Said Naruto.

Sasuke smiles some.

The baby moves some on Sasuke's stomach. The other boy is sleeping in the crib. his son with dark blue eyes looks at his mother. "he needs to be cleaned up" Said Sasuke. Naruto picks him and then takes him in the bathroom cleans him up with in 10 mins and comes back and he passes him to Sasuke.

Sasuke is leaning back on the pillows.  
His 2nd son holds onto his Mother's finger.

Sasuke smiles.

"So Sasuke what should we name them?" Asked Naruto.

Baby 1 has dark blue fins and baby 2 has purple-ish dark blue fins. " i don't know"

Naruto goes over to the crib and picks up their first born son and then goes over to the bed with him. "Mhm" moans out his first son as he starts to wake up. "This one here has your eyes."

"Really?" Asked Sasuke and baby 1 reaches for his Mother. Sasuke smiles.

Both of the twins stomach growls.

"They're hungry" Said Sasuke.

Baby 2 bites down on Sasuke's nipple and drinks. "Mm" moans out Sasuke.

"Well he knows what to do and I just thought of a name." Said Naruto.

"Hm?"

"How about name this one here with your eye color, Terrance" Said Naruto.

"Ok."

"Sasuke you can name our youngest twin." Said Naruto. "..." Sasuke then whispers 'Sasudie'

The youngest twin looks up at his Mother.

"Hm?"

"My little Sasudie." Said Sasuke. Sasudie giggles.

Naruto smiles.

Terrance stomach growls.

"He's hungry" Said Sasuke.

"I know I will hold Sasudie and you feed him." Said Naruto. "Ok." Said Sasuke and Naruto holds out Terrance to his Mate.

Sasuke takes his first twin and Naruto takes Sasudie.

Sasuke smiles and Terrance bites his nipple and drinks.

"Mm"

-10 years later-

Sasuke is sleeping and Sasudie pulls a prank on Terrance.

Sasuke is still sleeping. Sasudie swims out of the house. "Mom!" Yells Terrance.

Sasudie swims away from the house.

"Uh!?" Yells Sasuke as he waken up.

Sasudie swims to the park.

Sasuke leans back on the pillows.

Terrance swims fast into his Mother's room "Mom Sasudie pulled a prank on me!"

"What happen?" Asked Sasuke who was not fully awake.

"He dye my hair bright pink!" Yelled Terrance.

" sasudie!" Yelled Sasuke.

Meanwhile with Sasudie.

He is walking in the park.

"Hey Sasudie."

"Huh? Oh hi" Said Sasudie as he stop walking. "so how you get out?" Asked Artemis.

"I swim out of the house fast" Said Sasudie.

"Oh"

Sasudie continues to walk.

" you know your mom will be worried" Said Artemis.

"No he won't he worries more for Terrance then me" Said Sasudie.

-to Sasuke-

Terrance looks at his Mother.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke.

Naruto goes to him fast.

"go get our son sasudie" Said Sasuke.

"Ummm why?" Asked Naruto.

"Just get him please." Said Sasuke and Naruto goes to Sasudie's room.

Sasuke waits.

"SASUKE! SASUDIE IS NOT IN HIS ROOM!" Yelled Naruto. "WHAT!?" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto swims fast to him.

"We need to find him" Said Sasuke.

"Yea, but where could he have gone to?" Asked Naruto. "I don't know."

"Well let's see he loves going to the park or to a game place around the area." Said Naurto. Sasuke coughs some.

"Still have a cold?" Asked Naruto. "it only been two days" Said Sasuke as he cough.

"I know." Said Naruto. Sasudie sneaks into his room. "Where could he be?" Said Sasuke.

"Let's check the park." Said Naruto and Sasudie lays down in his bad.

" you check the park and i'll check his favorite game place. Terrance stay in case he comes home ok? " Said Sasuke as he puts on his cloak on.

"Hai" Said both Naruto and Terrance.

"Lets go naruto" Said his Mate and he puts his hood up. Naruto gets his cloak on and his hood up as well.

Sasuke leaves and so does Naruto.

Terrance goes on the couch and reads.

=20 mins later=

Sasudie is laying in the bed. "you know mom is worried about you" Said his twin brother.

"I know...but I don't want to be treated like a baby." Said Sasudie to his twin.

"he not treating us like babies" Said Terrance. "He does me, but not you..." Said Sasudie. "no he doesn't" Said his older twin brother.

"...He does..." Said Sasudie.

"he was coughing again today" Said Terrance. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know" Said his older twin brother.

"It could be just a cold." Said Sasudie who was looking at him. "Maybe"

"..."

Terrance hugs him and Sasudie hugs him back. "and please stop dye my hair pink" Said Terrance. "Ok...but I was bored." Said Sasudie. "Hn." Said Terrance.

"But should I dye our dad's hair pink?" Asked Sasudie. Terrance shakes his head.

Sasudie drinks some cream soda.

"they should be back soon" Said Terrance.

"Yea with a piss off Mom." Said Sasudie.

"mom will be glad your safe" Said Terrance.

"..."

"..."

"I'm hungry." Said Sasudie.

"then let go get something to eat" Said Terrance.

Sasudie gets up and goes into the kitchen.

Terrance follows him and Sasudie makes ramen.

"..."

Sasudie waits for 5 mins and then eats it.

Terrance eats a pop-tart.

Sasudie is still eating reman.

Terrance is eating still.

Naruto swims into the house.

"dad's home" Said Terrance.

Sasudie stops eating. Naruto swims into the living room. "..."

"Terrance is he here?" Asked Naruto.

" yes"

"Thank god!" Said Naruto and thinks to his mate 'Sasuke Sasudie is home.'

' i'll be there shortly' thought Sasuke back to his lover.

Sasudie is eats his reman slowly.

"..." Terrance is being quiet.

'I am so dead when Mom get's home.' thought Sasudie.

" sasudie?" Said Sasuke as he swims into the kitchen.

Sasudie looks at his Mother.

Sasuke hugs his son and he hugs back.

" don't run off like that again" Said his Mother.

Sasudie looks down.

Sasuke holds him close " i just glad your safe"

"..."

-2 hours later-

Naruto rubs sasuke's back. sasuke leans on him. "How are you feeling Hun?" Asked Naruto.

"Good."

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kissses him back.

"So what do you want to do?"

Sasuke snuggles.

Naruto picks him up and lays him on the bed and he gets on the bed and holds him close. Sasuke smiles.

Naruto kisses his ear and still holding him close.

"Mm"

Naruto smiles.

Sasudie knocks on the door.

Sasuke sits up "come in."

Sasudie opens the door and walks in.

" what's wrong?" Asked his Mother.

"I'm bored..." Said Sasudie.

"you could go on the computer" Said Sasuke it was one of the ideas he had.

"..." Said Sasudie is being quiet.

" or you could read" Said Sasuke.

"I read all the books in my room." Said Sasudie.

"how about the library?"

Asked Sasuke.

"Again I have to leave the house to go their, but I can't because your over protective ." Said Sasudie.

"...as long as your home before dark you can go" Said Sasuke whos was trying to let go.

"It's ok, I can go on the computer." Said Sasudie. "You sure?"

"Yea, how I am supposed to get back before dark when it already getting darker out." Said Sasudie.

"Oh" Said Sasuke.

"But now I have to kick off my brother from the computer, but I don't want to because

it's his turn and I can just lay around in my room until dinner is ready." Said Sasudie.

"well actually" Said Sasuke and he gets up and goes into the closet.

"Hm?" Said Sasudie.

His Mother takes out a laptop.

Sasudie is being quiet.

" i got it for you" Said Sasuke.

"Oh?, but it not my birthday yet." Said Sasudie.

"early birthday present" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok thanks."

"Your welcome." Said Sasuke.

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke passes the laptop to him.  
Sasudie takes it "Thank-you Mom"

Naruto smiles brightly.

"Your welcome Sasudie." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie hugs his Mother.

Sasudie has yellow and black hair and his fin colors are a purple-ish with dark blue mix with it. Terrance hair is blonde and he his fins are dark blue.

Sasuke mother hugs him back and then Sasudie leaves with the laptop.

"You made him happy" Said Naruto.

"I guess" Said Sasuke.

"Still mad at him?" Asked "No"  
Said Sasuke while looking at him.

"I see your letting go slowly." Said Naruto.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"So what are we going to have for dinner?" Asked his lover. "i'm not sure" Said Sasuke.

"Oh, how about we make the boys favorite food?" Asked Naruto who was thinking.

"Ok."

"Do we have a ingredients for their favorite?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sasuke who was looking at his mate.

"Let's get started." Said Naruto who got up.

"Ok."

Naruto helps Sasuke up.

"Thanks."

Then he feels sick.

"Your welcome." Said Naruto. "Mm" moans out Sasuke.

"Are feeling ok?"

"Yea"

Naruto opens the door and swims to the kitchen. Sasuke follows him and Naruto cleans off the counter. Sasuke smiles and Naruto gets the stuff out for it. "So what are we making?"

"Chicken Marengo"

"Alright." Said Naruto.

Sasuke starts cooking.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Naruto. "could you chop the veggies" Asked Sasuke. "Sure" Naruto gets them and starts to chop them up.

"Thanks"

Terrance comes into the kitchen.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke as he was cooking.

"Mom what are we having for dinner?" Asked Terrance.

"Chicken Marengo" Said Sasuke.

"Yummy" Said Terrance as he smiles. Sasuke smiles back.

Terrance watches his Mother.

Sasuke is cooking.

"Mom can you teach me how to cook?" Asked Terrance. "Sure."

"Thank-you" Said Terrance.

"Your welcome"

-With Sasudie-

Sasudie is typing to a purple headed vampire over on the chat.

The vampire types back.

'So what's your name?' Asked Sasudie as he type and he hit enter. 'Ko and yours' The vampire typed back. 'Oh nice to meet you Ko and I am Sasudie' typed back Sasudie.

'Nice to met you too' Typed back Ko.

'So where are you from?' typed Sasudie.

'Amaryl town' typed Ko back.

'Oh' typed back Sasudie. 'what's wrong?' typed Ko who was worried.

'I wanted to met you some day but I am under the sea' Sasudie typed back.

'Oh' Typed back Ko.

'Yea...' typed back Sasudie to him.

'...' Ko typed back.

'Let me guess you don't like mermaids.' typed back Sasudie.

'Oh, mmm' typed back Sasudie.

'Yea'

'I know, we can meet on the beach' types back Sasudie. 'the beach?' types back Ko.

'Yea, I can walk on the beach.' types Sasudie.

'Ok' he types to Sasudie.

'Where should we meet?' types back Sasudie. ''i don't know the beach that well' he types back.

'It's ok, how about we meet ummm 2 days from now' Sasudie types back.

'Ok' Ko types back.

':)' Sasudie types back.

"Sasudie dinner!" Yelled Sasuke.

'I got to go bye!' types back Sasudie and he goes to his Mother.

Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie smiles back.

Sasuke sits down and Sasudie sits down as well.

-1 later-

Naruto sits on the bed.

Sasuke starts coughing.

"Honey you alright?" Asked Naruto Sasuke is coughing still.

'Do you want me to call Baa-chan?' he thought to his mate. 'No' thought back to Naruto. Naruto rubs Sasuke's back. Sasuke is taking deep breathes.

"Sasuke this hard cough is not normal." Said Naruto. "I'll be ok Naruto." Said Sasuke as he smiles some.

Naruto hugs him tight.

Sasuke hugs him back.

**End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 6**

**2 days later...**

Sasudie swims to the beach.

Ko is laying on the beach. Sasudie finally makes it their starts to walk on the beach. Ko eyes are closed and Sasudie walking and steps on Ko's arm. "Ow!" yelled Ko.

"I'm sorry!" Said Sasudie as he move back.

"It's alright" Said Ko who rubs his arm.

"Ummm who are you?" Asked Sasudie.

"I'm Ko" Said the vampire.

"Oh, I'm Sasudie" Said Sasudie. Ko smiles.

Sasudie smiles back.

"So um."

"hm?" Said Sasudie.

"what do you want to do?" Asked Ko

"I am not sure I have not been on land before." Said Sasudie. "Oh"

"Yea." Said Sasudie.

Ko is thinking.

Sasudie looks at him.

" i'm not sure what we should do" Said Ko.

"We can get to know each other a little bit more." Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"Well how old are you." Asked Sasudie.

"11 and a half" Said Ko while looking at him.

"Oh, I'm 10 and half" Said Sasudie.

"your only a year younger than me" Said Ko.

"Yea it looks like it" Said Sasudie.

"Cool"

"Yea." Sasudie blushes. "hm? you ok?" Asked Ko. "Yea I am alright." Said Sasudie.

"Your sure?"

Sasudie nods.

"Ko."

Sasudie sits down in the sand.

Ko smiles and Sasudie smiles back.

**-2 hours later-**

'I really don't want to leave Ko.' Thought Sasudie . Ko is laughing and Sasudie still tickling him. Ko is laughing stil "S-stop" laughing "I can't breath."

Sasudie giggles and stops.

Ko stops laughing slowly.

Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back.

Sasudie takes off his necklace and puts it around Ko's neck.

"Hm?" Said Ko.

"I want you to have this." Said Sasudie.

" i can't you mother made this for you" Said Ko.

"you can have it, I have another one just like that around my neck. the double one I give you is something that you give to your crush or wanted to be something then that" Said Sasudie who blush. "you sure it's ok because i don't want to get you in trouble" Said Ko.

"Yes it's ok." Said Sasudie and then thought 'You stole my heart and my heart is telling me to give that to you'

"ok thanks no one has ever given me a gift before" Said Ko and then thought 'i wish i had something to give to you...'

"Your welcome" Said Sasudie with a smile.

Ko smiles back.

"I hope you like the necklace" Said Sasudie. "I do" Said Ko.

"That's good." Said Sasudie.

" um do you know what time it is?" Asked Ko.

"Umm it's 4:00 P.M" Said Sasudie.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasudie.

"i have to get home before he does" Said Ko.

"Ok, I guess I will see you around." Said Sasudie who looks at him. "i'll be online tomorrow ok" Said Ko.

"Alright." Said Sasudie and he runs into the ocean and looks at Ko.

Ko runs up the stairs and tries to get home before **he **does.

Sasudie goes under the water and swims fast to his home.

10 mins later...

Terrance is laying down on the couch. Sasudie swims into the house.

"Hey." Said his twin.

"Hi" Said Sasudie. "..."

"Is their something wrong?"

"No."'

"Well ok" Said Sasudie. "..."

"Mom didn't notice how long I was gone right?" Asked Sasudie.

"Nope"

"Good" Said Sasudie

"..." Terrance looks back at the tv. Sasudie swims in the hall way and bumps into his Mother. "Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie is now on the floor.

"Sasudie you ok?" Asked Sasuke as he helps him up.

"Yea." Said Sasudie and then thought 'I hope he does notice one of my necklace is missing, I always have them showing.'

"Ok."

"Sorry I bump into to you I was not looking where I was going." Said Sasudie.

"it's ok sasudie" Said Sasuke and he gives him a hug. Sasudie hugs back.

Sasuke smiles and Sasudie smiles back and his Mother notice his another Uchiha necklace is gone. "Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"?" Sasudie looks at his Mother.

" your Uchiha necklace" Said Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"where's the other one"

Sasudie blushes.

" you found someone?" Asked Sasuke who was wondering. Sasudie nods as he blushed.

Sasuke smiles some "Ok."

"You didn't want me to find someone..." Asked " no i did want you to find someone i just didn't i think you would find someone this soon" Said his Mother.

"Oh?" Said Sasudie.

"Yea"

"You want to know who it is right?"

" you don't have to tell me" Said Sasuke.

"Ok, I will in the future." Said Sasudie while looking at his Mom. "Ok."

Sasudie hugs his Mother tight.

Sasuke hugs back.

Naruto comes up behind them and hugs them both. Sasudie eyes grows big.

Sasuke smiles.

-3 years later-

Sasudie is laying on the beach.

Someone is watching him.

Sasudie gets up and looks around the beach.

Who ever was watching hides. "sasudie! " yells Ko as he runs up to him. "Hm?" Said Sasudie as he turns around. Ko smiles.

Sasudie goes to him and hugs him.

Ko hugs back and Sasudie blushes and kisses his cheek. Ko blushes.

Sasudie is still blushing. The person is still watching him. Sasudie kisses his lips as he blushes. Ko kisses back.

"I love you" Said Sasudie.

"I love you too" Said Ko while looking at him.

"I didn't know you was going to be at the beach today?" Said Sasudie. "i was walking and i saw you here" Said Ko while looking at him.

"Oh." Said Sasudie.

" so what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and wondering if we can go out on a date." Said Sasudie while he was blushing. "we can tonight if you want" Said Ko.

"Sure" Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

Sasudie kisses him.

ko kisses him back.

Sasudie holds his lover's hands.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie smiles back.

The person leaves.

Sasudie sits down on the beach. Ko sits down next to him. Sasudie puts his head on Ko's shoulder. Ko smiles and relaxes. Sasudie kisses his cheek. "Sasudie?" Asked Ko.

"Hm?"

" um why do you keep kissing me? it not that i don't like it i do i'm just wondering" Said Ko while looking at him. "Well it's a mermaid thing when it gets close to mating season." Said Sasudie. "Oh." Said Ko.

"Sorry if I kissed you too much." Said Sasudie.

"It's ok."

Sasudie smiles brightly.

Ko smiles back and Sasudie snuggles up too him. Ko wraps one of his arms around him. Sasudie smiles and fighting the urge to kiss him. Ko kisses him.

Sasudie kisses him back.

"Better?" Asked Ko.

"Yea, but how did you know?" Asked Sasudie.

"you kept looking at my lips" Said Ko.

Sasudie blushes.

Ko smiles.

"I'm hungry." Said Sasudie.

" what do you want to eat?" Asked Ko.

"I'm not sure, anything new I guess." Said Sasudie. Ko opens his bag.

Sasudie drinks some juice that he had.

"pick what you what and i also have drink in there too" Said Ko.

Sasudie picks out a apple and chips.

Ko takes out a energy bar. Sasudie eats the apple. Ko takes a bite of the energy bar.

Sasudie tries a chip that he had never ate before in his life. Ko is eating and Sasudie is still eating the chips. "Do you like it?"

Sasudie stops eating. "Yea I never had chips before only under the sea kind that are way different then this." he said.

"Oh."

"Yep, but the chips here are good" Said Sasudie. Ko smiles back and Sasudie kisses his cheek.

" you should probably get home i'll see you tonight right?" Asked Ko.

"Yea to get ready and Yea you will." Said Sasudie. "Ok." Said Ko. Sasudie kisses him and gets up. Ko gets up and kisses him. Sasudie kisses him back. "you need to go" Said Ko.

"Yea and what time do I come back?" Asked Sasudie. "What time is it now?" asked Ko.

"3:00 p.m" Said Sasudie.

" how about at 5" Said Ko.

"sure." Said Sasudie. "Ok."

Sasudie jump out into the water. Ko smiles.

Sasudie waves bye and dives into the ocean.

Ko waves bye and leaves.

Sasudie starts to swim to his home.

Sasudie made it their in ten mins.

"Hey" Said his Twin Brother.

"Hi." Said Sasudie as he smiles. Terrance smiles and Sasudie goes looks for his Mother.

Sasuke is sitting on the couch and Sasudie sits next to him. "Hm?"

Sasudie being quiet.

"sasudie? you ok?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea, Mom can I tell you something?" Asked Sasudie. "Sure."

"I have a date tonight." Said Sasudie. "You do?" said Sasuke who thought he was hearing wrong. "Yea, at 5 pm tonight."

" oh do you want to go and get something nice to wear for tonight?" Said his Mother. "Ummm can you help me." Said Sasudie.

"Sure."

"Thank-you" said Sasudie.

"Your welcome"

"Can you help me now?" Asked Sasudie.

"Ok."

Sasudie gets up.

Sasuke gets up too.

Sasudie hugs his Mother. Sasuke hugs back.

"Let's go." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke smiles and puts on his cloak and puts the hood up. "Why do you wear you hood up?" Asked Sasudie.

Sasuke hugs him and cries a little "..."

"Mom you ok? what's wrong?" Asked Sasudie as he hugged him back. "It's nothing" Said Sasuke and he is still hugging him. "Alright."

"Let's go"

Sasudie nods his head.

-1 hours later-

"sasudie before you go..." Said Sasuke.

"hm?"

"Here" Sasuke said as he passes him a backpack. Sasudie holds it. "Hm?"

"it has some extra clothes, a couple of pillows and some blankets in case you and your boyfriend get cold or want to lay down and there's plenty of money in there for you guys to have fun playing games, or dinner or movie or go to the amusement park or doing all four ok. I also put the laptop in here as well." Said Sasuke. "Alright, thanks Mom"

"Your welcome." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie hugs his Mother and leaves.

"..." Sasuke sighs " be safe my son"

Sasudie is swimming to a beach.

"Stop" Yelled the guard.

"why should I?" Asked Sasudie.

The guard frowns.

"I know it's forbidden but I love someone on this land." Said Sasudie and he keeps going.

The guard grabs him and Sasudie kicks him in the balls and swims away fast.

Guard 2 knocks him out and The shadow clone poofs away and Sasudie was on the beach now. "Hm?" Said Fugaku.

Sasudie is resting on the beach and it's only 4 pm. "young one come here" Said King Fugaku.

Sasudie puts down his stuff and goes to him.

"what are you doing on land" Asked the king.

"I am going on a date with my boyfriend." Said Sasudie.

"you do know it's forbidden to be on land?" Asked Fugaku.

"Yes, but I will do anything to see my boyfriend" Said Sasudie who was standing up for himself.

" you and your boyfriend will have go somewhere else **under** the sea to hangout" Said Fugaku. "He can't he's a vampire." Said Sasudie. "then you need to break up with him" Said Fugaku.

"No" Said Sasudie.

"Then you are banished from the ocean." Said The king.

"Who cares!" Said Sasudie and then he thought 'Sorry Mom,Dad and big Bro...but I love my boyfriend this the biggest thing I made in my life'

"Leave!" Said The King while looking at him.

Sasudie picks up his stuff and walks up to the stairs near the beach.

Fugaku leaves.

"..." Sasudie walks up the stairs.

"Hm?" Said Ko.

Sasudie looks down as he was walking.

"Sasudie?"

"Hm?"

"sasudie you ok? and your an hour early for our date" Asked Ko.

"No, I got banished from the ocean for good, well from the kingdom in their ocean where I am from." Said Sasudie. Ko hugs him back and Sasudie hugs him back "I don't know where else to go."

" you can stay with me"

"Thank-you so much" Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome." Said Ko.

Sasudie kisses him.

Ko kisses him back.

Sasudie looking at him. Ko smiles and Sasudie smiles some. "Let's go."

Sasudie holds Ko's hand. Ko starts walking and Sasudie walks with him.

"where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"do you want to still do the date or do your want to go to my place and rest" Asked Ko.

"I just want to hang out with you." Said Sasudie. "we can do that at my place that is if you want to" Said Ko.

"Sure." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

Sasudie holds hand tight.

-37 mins later-

Sasudie puts his backpack down. Ko sits down.

Sasudie sits down next to him. Ko turn on the tv. Sasudie snuggles up to him. Ko smiles.

Sasudie kisses him.

Ko kisses him back.

"Ko what do you want to do?"

Ko is half awake.

"Are you tired?"

"sorry i stayed up late last night" Said Ko while looking at him.

"It's ok and I need to get on facebook and tell my mother something." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

Sasudie gets out his laptop and goes on facebook and open Sasuke Uchiha's chat window sees he is online and type 'Mom'

"Hm?" Said Sasuke as he notice the chat window. Sasudie type again 'Mom?'

'Sasudie?' typed his Mother.

'Mom something happen' Typed Sasudie.

'What happen?' typed his Mother.

'I got banished from the ocean for ever and the rule for that I can't tell you where I am...' Typed Sasudie.

'your boyfriend is on land' typed his Mother.

'Yes..I am so sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how to. I was afraid of losing my family' typed Sasudie.

' you would never lose us over that'

'Ok, do you want to do a video chat to meet my bf?' typed Sasudie.

'not right now there's something i need to do' typed Sasuke back. 'Alright' Typed Sasudie.

''it's getting late get some rest'

'Alright Mom, Night and I love you and everyone else' typed Sasudie. 'night and we love you too'

Sasudie logged out.

Ko yawns.

"let's go to bed hun." said Sasudie. "Ok" Ko turns off the tv.

Sasudie puts away his laptop. Komakes sure the windows and the door is locked.

Sasudie watches him. "Ready?"

"Yes I am." Said Sasudie.

"ok the bedroom is down here" Said Ko as he walked down the hallway. Sasudie follows him.

Ko opens the door.

Sasudie waits for him to go in. Ko walks in and Sasudie follows him.

" it's not much..."

Sasudie kisses his cheek. "Ko it's fine, I will buy you a new bed."

" please don't waste your money on me" Said Ko. "I want to because I love you." Said Sasudie. "...Ok."

Sasudie kisses that frown away.

Ko kisses him back.

Sasudie sits down on the bed.

Ko smiles and Sasudie smiles back.

"well i guess i'll let you get some sleep" Said Ko and he was about to live. Sasudie pulls him and makes him lay down in the bed with him.

"_Hm?!_" said Ko. Sasudie holds him close. "I want you to sleep with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Hun I am." Said Sasudie.

"O-ok."

"Their nothing to be scared about" Said Sasudie. "i don't want to bite you"

"I don't care if you do, I want you to be with me." Said Sasudie. Ko holds him close and Sasudie snuggles into his chest. Ko looking at his lover's neck. "If your hungry drink from me" Said Sasudie. "no i can't"

"It's not going to hurt me, plus your hungry." Said Sasudie. "you don't understand"

"Then tell me why you can't" Said Sasudie.

"there's this older vampire who is suppose to take care of me"

"When was the last time you saw him or her?" Asked Sasudie. "Three days ago"

"Are you hungry now?"

" he's suppose to come every day"

"I hope he not letting you die." Said Sasudie.

"no he should be here tomorrow morning" Said Ko. "Alright." Said Sasudie.

"but that's not why i can't bite you" Said Ko.

"Are your fangs still small?" Asked Sasudie.

"yes but that's not it" Said Ko.

"Oh?"

" if he finds out i drank from any body else he finds them and hurts them badly in from of me or kills them" Said Ko.

"So let's me guess he doesn't want you to have a boyfriend?" Asked Sasudie.

"he doesn't mind me have a boyfriend as long as i don't drink from them." Said Ko.

"How long are you be able to?" Asked Sasudie.

"go without blood?"

"That and how long are you going to drink from him? and are you be able to drink from me sometime?" Asked Sasudie.

" i can go 2 and a half days before it starts hurting. i'll have drink from him until he tells me to stop and i'll only be able to drink from you if or when you become my mate." Said Ko.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

"Y-yea" Said Ko.

"Don't worry I will become your mate, but that when you are ready ok." Said Sasudie. "Ok mmmm" Said Ko. "You ok?"

"I'll be ok."

Sasudie snuggles into his chest more. Ko holds him close.

Sasudie slowly falls asleep. Ko just holds him and he is sleeping. Ko falls asleep.

-To NaruSasu-  
Naruto is reading a book.

"..."

"Hun is their something wrong?" Asked Naruto.

"Sas-sasudie" Said Sasuke as he stutter.

"Hm?"

"he's been..."

"He's been what?"

"banished" Said Sasuke.

"What how?" Asked Naruto. "he's boyfriend lives on land" Said his Lover, while looking at him. "Why didn't he tell us that?" Said Naruto was not happy. "he didn't want to lose us" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok I understand that but that stupid law that you father did is already brought this family apart." Said Naruto and then he put a hand on Sasu's stomach. "He not going to know about his little sister or brother..."

"..."

"Hun you need to stand up to your Father and tell to get rid of that stupid law" Said Naruto.

" i'm gonna go to him to tomorrow" Said Sasuke. "Alright, Oh have been feeling sick to your stomach today?" Asked Naruto.

"No."

"Ok I made you some tea and it's on the nightstand." Said Naruto. "Thanks."

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back and then his stomach does flips.

Naruto lays down.

"Mm" moans Sasuke,

Naruto looks up at Sasu and he is worried about him. "I'm ok." Said Sasuke as he looked down at his mate. "Drink your tea." Said Naruto. Sasuke drinks some of it.

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back. "Let's get some sleep." Said Naruto. "Ok." Sasuke lays down and Naruto pulls Sasuke close to him.

**End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke snuggles into his chest.

Naruto kisses his ear and then his forehead.

Sasuke starts to fall asleep. Naruto closes his eyes. Sasuke sits up.

"hm? hun?" Said Naruto.

"Terrance." Said Sasuke. "Huh?" Said Naruto.

"he don't know"

"About the new baby or his twin?" Asked Naruto who is confused. "His twin" Said Sasuke. "I know he is still up" Said Naruto.

"how are we going to tell him?" Said Sasuke.

Terrance knocks on the door. "Come in" Said Sasuke Terrance opens the door and walks in.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Asked Terrance. "Sure."

Naruto nods.

"I fell in love with a neko demon.." Said Terrance while looking down. "Ok"

"Your not mad?" Asked Terrance.

Naruto is shocked and then smiles. "no we're not mad at you we're happy that you found someone" Said Sasuke. "How are am going to give her my other necklace?" Asked Terrance.

"what do you mean?"

"I still have both Uchiha necklaces around my neck." Said Terrance. "where does she live?" Asked his Mother. "That land near us on Rose Rd. I never visit her." Said Terrance.

"have her come down to the beach" Said his Mother. "But their are guards near their." Said his older Son. "i'll take care of them" Said Sasuke. Terrance hugs him. Sasuke hugs back. "Can I sleep in here with you guys?" Asked Terrance. "Sure." Said Sasuke. Terrance smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"Mom where do you want me to lay down?" Asked Terrance. "in between me and your father**" **said Sasudie. Terrance goes between his parents. Sasuke holds his son close.

Naruto kisses both of their foreheads.

Sasuke blushes and Terrance is asleep.

Naruto giggles. "It's not funny" Said Sasuke.

'Sleep you have a big day tomorrow Sasu and we will tell Terrance sometime tomorrow what happen to his twin.' thought Naruto to his mate.

'Ok night hun' Thought Sasuke to him as he fell asleep.

Naruto fall asleep as well. Sasuke is sleeping and his Son his arms close.

-To Sasu's Mom and Dad-

"Hun What happen today" Asked Mikoto. "what are you talking about?" Asked her Mate. " Mean why did you went to land?" Asked Mikoto.

" it's nothing you need to worry about"

"Hm" Said Mikoto.

"..."

"If you don't tell me now, their is no sex tonight" Said Mikoto. "fine i have to banished a mermaid" Said Fugaku.

"Why?" Asked Mikoto. "you know it forbidden you be with any one who lives on land" Said her Mate.

"How old was this mermaid" Said Mikoto.

"I don't know"

-Sometime the next day-

"..." Terrance looks out the window.

"..."

Then Sasuke feels something coming up his throat. 'Where is Sasudie?' he thought.

Sasuke heads to the bathroom.

"Hm?" Said Terrance.

Sasuke throws up. Naruto swims to the bathroom fast. Sasuke throwing up.

Naruto rubbing his back. Sasuke takes a deep breath. "Hun you ok?"

"Y-yea"

Naruto rubs his lover's belly to try to calm it down. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, are you ready to see your Father?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"Good luck." Said Naruto.

"Thanks."

Naruto kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back.

"You should go now." Said Naruto. "Yea."

Naruto helps him up.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

Sasuke goes and gets his cloak on.

Naruto goes to his Son.

"Hm?" Said his Older Son.

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto.

"Sasudie where is he?" Asked Terrance.

"He is with his boyfriend." Said Naruto. "but he'll be home soon right?" Said Terrance.

"I hope so"

'Hun our son is asking me question about where Sasudie is.' Thought Naruto to his Mate.

'i knew he would' Thought his Mate back.

"Hm?" Said Terrance who was confused.

"You know how he is sometime he is late getting home." Said Naruto and thoughts back to his mate 'I don't know how to tell him'

"Yea."

'Same here' Thought back Sasuke.

-To the Castle where is Fugaku-

"Sir" Said the guard.

"Hn?" Said Fugaku. "someone wishes to speak with you alone"

"Send this mermaid in" Said Fugaku.

"yes sir" said the guard. "Now go."

"y-yes sir" Said the guard and he leaves.

"..."

The person walks in with his face and hair hidden by his hood.

"Ok now who are you..."

"..."

The king looks at him.

Sasuke looks at the guards.

The king gives the look to tell the guards to leave. The guards leaves and closes the doors.

"Now you can talk.."

"...why?"

"?"

"why can't you just leave me alone first my mate now this!" Yelled Sasuke. "S-sasuke?" Asked Fugaku. Sasuke takes off his hood. "Where have you been?" Asked Fugaku.

"..."

Fugaku goes to him and hugs him tight.

"..."

"Now tell me what are you taking about?"

"My Son."

"I didn't know you had one? Did you adopt?" Asked Fugaku.

"No."

"H-h-how is that possible?" Asked Fugaku.

" i got pregnant" Said Sasuke.

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"Sasuke I wanted to say I am sorry I treated your Mate wrong...I am happy for you...I said I was sorry when you was sleeping the night I found out and I kissed your forehead." Said The King.

"..."

"I know you are not going to forgive me, anyways can you please tell me why you are here?" Asked Fugaku.

"you banished my son" Said Sasuke.

"W-w-what?" Said Fugaku. "..."

"I'm sorry I didn't know...now you are never going to forgive me..." Said Fugaku.

"only if you can find him and get him back. His brother is wondering where he is and we don't know how to tell him" Said Sasuke.

"I know he is on land and I can't remember witch one...I am sorry" Said Fugaku.

'If you are their now tell your father to get rid of that fucking law!' thought naruto to his mate.

Sasuke flinches.

"Well all land look the same to me" Said Fugaku.

"my mate wants you to get rid of that law" Said Sasuke. "Why?"

"father if you don't my son can't be with his boyfriend" Said Sasuke.

"...I don't know how long this law was out..but I guess some Mermaids found love on Land..." Said fugaku.

"Please Father." Said Sasuke.

Fugaku takes his maker and picks up the rule book and cross out rule 1 'If you go on land your banished from the sea for life.'

Sasuke smiles and hugs him "Thank you father"

Fugaku hugs his son back but tight.

"Mm" moans Sasuke.

"Am I hugging you to tight..?" Asked his Father.

"no your not it's just morning sickness" Said Sasuke while looking at him. "Huh?" Said his Father. "I'm pregnant" said Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry I am still trying to wrap my mind around that you have kids now and can get pregnant." Said Fugaku.

"it's ok father"

"About your son I don't know what land he is on and all the lands look the same to me" Said his Father. " same here" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke can you please come home and after your pregnancy is done I want you to find your son because you know him more." Said his Father. "yes father but can you had some guards search for him now." Said Sasuke.

"Yea but I need a picture of him." Said Fugaku.

Sasuke passes him one. Fugaku takes it and looks at it. "I will give this to the head guard. By the way your son looks so much like you just with different fin color,eyes and hair."

" yea naruto always tells me that" Said Sasuke as he feels dizzy.

"Sasuke you ok? and are you hungry?"

" yea i'm ok and no i'm not hungry just a little dizzy" Said Sasuke and Fugaku picks him up and takes him to a chair in the kitchen and sits him down in to a chair and then kisses Mikoto. Sasuke blushes. Mikoto goes to her son and hugs him.

Sasuke hugs him back.

Koga saw him in the kitchen then he hugs him from behind. Sasuke smiles. "Uncle Sasuke I miss you. " Said Koga.

" i miss you too" Said Sasuke.

Koga smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"So Sasuke why don't you get your mate and your other son here." Said Fugaku.

Koga is confused.

"i will father" Said Sasuke while looking at him.

"Huh? you have children and I didn't know" Said Mikoto while looking at him. "yea and i'm pregnant again" Said Sasuke. "Huh? I thought your mate is a girl wait a min Fugaku! did you upset Sasuke and made him ran away!" Said Mikoto."dad left about 10 mins ago" Said Sasuke.

"I will get him back for doing that to you, Ummm why are you upset Hun?" Asked Mikoto who notice. "dad banished one of my sons"

Mikoto hugs him tight. "Hun I think he didn't know"

"He didn't."

"So do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Just some rice."

Mikoto goes and makes rice.

"Mm" moans out Sasuke as he feels dizzy.

"Uncle Sasuke are you ok?" Asked Koga.

" yea just a little dizzy" Said Sasuke.

"How about you lay your head on the table maybe that will help some." Said Koga who was trying to help. "Maybe." Said Sasuke as he lay his head on the table.

"So who is my other Uncle now?" Asked Koga. "naruto uzumaki" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok."

"Mm"

"Not feeling well?" Asked Koga.

"Yea." Said Sasuke. "Do you want some tea?"

Asked Koga who was trying to help.

"Sure."

Koga goes and gets him some.

'Hun?' thought Naruto to him.

Sasuke thinks back to him 'Hm?'

'How is it going with your Dad?' Thought back Naruto to his mate. 'better than i thought it would' Sasuke heard his thoughts and as he thinks back to him. 'Oh and did he get rid of that law?' thought back Naruto. 'Yes' Thought Sasuke back.

Koga puts the tea on the table and his Mother puts his rice on the table.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome my baby boy" Said Mikoto.

Koga laughs. "Mom..."

"Sorry Hun."

"It's ok."

-Few hours later-

Sasudie laying in bed.

Ko sleeping. Sasudie gets up and looks out the window. "Mm" Ko pulls up the covers over his head. Sasudie looks down "..."

Ko slowly wakes up.

"..."

"Sasudie?" Said Ko.

"Hm?"

"You ok?"

"Yea, but I want to get water on my fins." Said Sasudie.

"well you could take a bath or a shower" Said Ko while looking at him.

Sasudie goes to him and kisses him. Ko kisses him back.

Sasudie smiles. "Go take a bath."

Sasudie walks into the bathroom.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie gets the water ready takes off his clothes and gets in the bathtub Ko gets up and changes. Sasudie relaxes.

Ko sighs.

"Ko?" Said Sasudie.

"Yes?"

"Can you please hang out with me?" Asked Sasudie. "Sure" he walks in and sits down with his back against the tub. Sasudie kisses his forehead. Ko smiles.

"I love you." Said Sasudie.

"I love you too."

"So have you drink from the male vampire yet?" Asked Sasudie.

"No."

"Oh ok."

Then someone knocks on the door.

"Hun someone is knocking on your house door." Said Sasudie.

Ko gets up.

Sasudie closes his eyes.

Ko goes to the door and opens it.

Hakia looks at him "Ko"

"Hm?" Said Ko.

" aren't you going to let me in?" he asked.

"Oh, come in." Ko walks away from the door. He walks in and closes the door. Ko looks at him.

" hungry?" he asked. Ko nods his head.

Hakia sits down on the couch.

Ko goes to him. Hakia cuts his neck some and Ko bites and his fangs went deeper and then he drinks.

Hakia holds him and Ko is still drinking.

"..."

5 mins later ko stops drinking and licks it and it heals. "full for now?" he asked and Ko nods.  
Sasudie goes into the living room.

"Hm?"

"Ko whos that?" Asked Sasudie.

"the vampire i told you about" Said Ko,while looking at him. "Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

"..."

Sasudie goes to Ko and kisses him. Ko blushes. Sasudie smiles brightly.

"and who are you?" Asked The older Vampire.

"I am Sasudie Uchiha." Said Sasudie.

"He's my boyfriend." Said Ko.

"I see."

Sasudie looks at him.

" i'll be back in a few hours" Said Hakia.

"Alright." Said Ko.

Hakia leaves.

Sasudie fixes his shirt. Ko wipes his mouth

"Blood all over you mouth?" Said Sasudie and he puts a hand to his mouth feels blood on his chin.

Ko looks away.

Sasudie smiles and pulls him into a hug and kisses him deeply. Ko is surprised. Sasudie is still kissing him.

Ko kisses him back.

Sasudie smiles while kissing.

Ko still kissing back. Sasudie stops and hugs him tight. Ko relaxes.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sasudie.

"I don't know."

"Ok."

"..."

Sasudie sits down on the couch and wipes the blood off of his lover's chin.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Ko smiles and Sasudie smiles back.

Ko closes the curtains.

"Hm?"

"Fangirls." Said Ko.

Sasudie giggles.

Ko shivers.

Sasudie gets up and hugs him. "Thanks."

"Your so welcome hun" Said Sasudie. Ko yawns. "Tired?" Asked Sasudie "not really it's just my body getting use to the new blood" Said Ko. "Oh."

"Yea."

Sasudie is trying to not kiss him to much.

" hey come and lay down with me " Said Ko and he walks to the bedroom and Sasudie follows him. Ko lays down on the bed.

Sasudie lays down on it too. Ko holds him and Sasudie snuggles up to him. Ko relaxes. Sasudie kisses his hand. "just wondering how long until your back to normal?" Asked Ko.

"hm?" Said Sasudie.

"mean how long until mating season is over?" Asked Ko who was wondering. "I'm not sure this is my first one and I know it's going to get a lot worst then it is now." Said Sasudie. "Worst?" Said Ko who was scared. "Yea, I know when it's gets much worst I might not control myself around you." Said Sasudie. Ko gulps and very scared. "Don't worry I will be down in the basement so I won't jump you." Said Sasudie.

"no i don't want you down in the basement"

"...What am I suppose to do, I know your scared right now, I don't want to jump you against your will." Said Sasudie.

"we'll figure something out"

"Mmm"

"You ok?"

"Mmm it's the heat, I should keep my distents away from you now." Said Sasudie he tries to get up. Ko holds him close.

'...what should I do now, I know I want to mate with him...but it's his choice...I need to try to hold myself back.' thought Sasudie.

Ko is still holding him close.

Sasudie moans a little.

"it'll be ok"

Sasudie frowns.

"Hm?"

Sasudie rolls onto the floor crawls into a corner.

"Sasudie?"

"Mmmm" Sasudie moans and lays down on the floor. "Please talk to me."

"...I am afraid to lose control around you. mmm" Said Sasudie.

" i'll help you stay in control"

"Ko I don't think it will work, because your heat is coming soon as well." Said Sasudie.

" it'll be my second heat i'll be able to control myself" Said Ko. "I hope your right...mmm" Said Sasudie. "Please come over here." Said Ko from the bed. Sasudie crawls over to the bed.

Ko pulls him onto the bed.

Sasudie moans.

"Sorry."

"It's ok.."

Ko holds him close and he lays down.

"..."

" i know your exhausted so try and get some rest" Said Ko.

Sasudie moans and rests his eyes.

Ko just holds him close.

-Few days later-

Sasudie is trying to keep his distent away from Ko and he is in so much pain.

Ko siting down on the floor.

"Ahhh." moans out Sasudie. Ko gets up from the floor "Sasudie!" he is worried.

Sasudie moans and curls into a ball.

Ko takes a wet washcloth and wipes his forehead. Sasudie has tears in his eyes 'I can't take this anymore.' he thought.

"it'll be over soon"

"Ok please...just...forget it." Said Sasudie and he gets up and goes into his sea water basement.

"Hm?"

Sasudie looking at his picture of his family and moans loudly.

Ko sighs.

"I can't take this anymore" moans Sasudie holds onto a bar tight.

"i wish i could help him more" Said Ko in the other room.

Sasudie cries down in the basement.

"damn it"

Sasudie hugs onto a pillow cries. Ko hits his fist against the wall and accidentally hits a mirror.

Sasudie swims up to the door of the basement. "K-ko?"

Ko is holding his hand. Sasudie gets out of the water and goes to Ko. Ko tries to get the pieces of glass out of his hand. Sasudie helps and ignores his pain and after that he puts heal stuff on it and wraps it up. "Thanks"

"Your welcome Mmmmmmm"

Ko hugs him.

"I can't take this anymore MMMM"

" only a few more days"

Sasudie frown holding himself back walks to the basement. "sasudie please stay with me tonight"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Sasudie.

"Please Sasudie."

"Fine..."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome..."

Ko lays down on the bed.

Sasudie lays down next to him and moans and starts rubbing himself.

Ko blushes.

Sasudie is still rubbing himself and he has tears in his eyes. Ko is still blushing.

"I can't be around you I want to jump you but I...can't stand it.." Sasudie gets up and crawls into the bathroom. "..."

"Ko I love you a lot but I made a promise to myself I wouldn't do anything to you until your ready." Said Sasudie and he moans.

"I understand."

Sasudie crawls to the basement door well tries too. "do you want some help"

"I'm fine...I having a feeling I might jump you if come close."

"oh...ok"

"I know I am hurting you but I am sorry mmm" Sasudie has tears coming down his eyes.

"i don't like seeing you in pain"

"I know and I know you are in pain as well..I just don't like hurting you the way I am right now."

"I get it"

Sasudie frowns and crawls into down the hallway and lays on the floor near the couch.

"maybe i should leave for a bit"

Sasudie cries in pain and moans.

"damn it i don't know what to do." Said Ko.

"ko!" Sasudie cries in pain.

Ko gets up and runs to him.

Sasudie is crying in pain. Ko wraps his arms around him. Sasudie is moaning in pain.

Ko starts rubbing his lover's crotch.

"Ahhh mmmmmm" moans out Sasudie.

Ko is still rubbing that area. "Ahhhhhhhh mmmmmmm it's...no use...mmm" moans out Sasudie. Ko picks him up.

Sasudie moans and trying to keep control.

Ko lays him on the couch.

Sasudie is still moaning.

Ko takes off his pants. Sasudie blushes and moans. Ko blows on his member.

"Ahh"

Ko kisses around his lover's member

"Ahhhhh mmmmmmm" moans out Sasudie. Ko nips at the base of the member.

"Ahhhhhhhh mmm oh ahhh." moans out Sasudie. Ko starts licking it.

Sasudie moans loudly.

Ko licking it still. Sasudie cums some and moans. Ko is licking it up.

"Ahhhhh god mmmmmmm"

Ko licking it like a lollipop.

"F-fuck ahhhhh mmmm mo-m-more ah!" Moans out sasudie and he grips the side of the couch.

Ko sucks it like a lollipop.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Ko is still licking it like a lollipop.

Sasudie moans loudly. 'I don't think I can control myself, I want him so badly.' he thought.

Ko sucks on it hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh K-ko ahhhh I can control myself much longer ahhhhh" Said Sasudie as he moans. Ko sucks harder and Sasudie moans and cums hard.

Ko swallows it and Sasudie kisses him and then grows hard again.

Ko kisses him back and Sasudie takes his hand and rubs Ko's crotch.

"Ah" Ko moans in surprised.

Sasudie is still rubbing his lover's crotch. "s-sasudie mmm" moans Ko. Sasudie still rubbing his lover's crotch. Ko moans lowly.

Sasudie rubs his lover crotch fast. 'Sorry Ko I lost control and it's hard to stop'

"s-so g-good " moans out Ko.

Sasudie rubs his lover's crotch fast still.

" i-i'm gonna c-cum if you k-keep this up"

"I want you so bad mmm" moans out Sasudie and still rubbing his lover's crotch.

" how about next year we mate?" Said Ko.

" Alright...mm" moans out Sasudie.

**End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 8**

Ko smiles.

Sasudie smiles back. "You look tired." Said Ko.

"I am tired...and a little in pain." Said Sasudie.

"sleep my koi" Said Ko.

Sasudie closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Ko picks him up and carries him into the bedroom.

-8 months later-

Sasuke is holding a little baby boy.

The baby boy looks up him with different color eyes.

Sasuke smiles some.

The baby boy tries to hug him. Sasuke hugs him gently. Naruto comes back from his search for Sasudie and he eyes grow wide. "Y-y-yo-you had o-o-our b-b-baby while I was gone."

"well the little one wanted out and i can't tell it to stop and make the little one wait until you get back" Said Sasuke. Naruto swims to him and sits next to him on the bed kisses his mate's forehead and rubs his little one's hand.

Sasuke smiles.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

The baby looks at his father.

"He has two different color eyes." Said Naruto.

"Yea."

"Do you have an idea on what to name him?" Asked Naruto. "no"

"Oh ok...mmmm" Said Naruto

"Hm?"

"How about Yuki?" Asked Naruto. "Ok."

"Do you like that name?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

Yuki snuggles into his mother. Sasuke smiles and yawns. "Hun get some sleep." Said Naruto.

"But."

"hm?" Asked Naruto.

"what about yuki?" Asked Sasuke.

"I will put him in his crib." Said Naruto.

"...Ok"

"Or you can have him sleep with you." Said Naruto. "i don't want to hurt him" Said Sasuke while looking at him. Naruto moves the crib over near Sasuke. "Does that make you feel better?"

"yes thanks naruto" Said Sasuke and Naruto takes the baby from his arms carries the baby to the crib and lays him in it and covers him up and then lays down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke tries to snuggle up to him and Naruto puts his arms around him.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto kisses his cheek.

-time skip to next mating season-

"..." Ko is being quiet. Sasudie looking out the window. "hm?" Said Ko.

"Ko is that male vampire going to stop by again let you feed from him?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yes" Said Ko.

"Ok I swear he doesn't like me" Said Sasudie.

" he's still warming up to me so it'll take time for him to warm up to you" Said Ko

"Alright." Said Sasudie.

"after we mate he'll still come" Ko to Sasudie and Sasudie goes to Ko and sits next to him "Ok."

Ko kisses him and Sasudie kisses him back.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie kisses his cheek. Hakai knocks on the door. Ko gets up and goes to the door and opens. "hello ko...sasudie..." Said Hakai.

"Hi" they both said. Hakai walks in. Sasudie gets up and goes into the kitchen. 'I am going to give them some space.'

Hakai sits on the couch.

Ko looks at him. Hakai cuts his neck some. Ko goes to him and bites down hard on his neck and drinks. "Mm" moans Hakai.

Ko is still drinking from him. Hakai leans back and Ko is still drinking from him.

Hakai rubs the back of Ko's neck.

Ko closes his eyes as he drinks still.

"..."

Ko stops drinking after a few mins and licks his wound and it heals. "ko you need to drink more" Said Hakai. Ko looks at his neck and bites it and drinks more. Hakai relaxes some and Ko is still drinking. "ko drink as much as you because i won't be here for a couple days" Said Hakai.

Ko is still drinking from him. Hakai closes his eyes. Ko is still drinking.

-10 mins later-

Sasudie goes back into the living room.

"Hm?" Said Hakai.

"Oh sorry did I came back in here at the wrong time?" Asked Sasudie.

"no come and sit down" Said Hakai while looking at him. Sasudie goes to the couch and sits down. Hakai looking at Sasudie. 'I wondering why he is looking at me' Thought Sasudie. "your fins are drying out" he said.

"Oh, I know they are sore, I will get them wet today." Said Sasudie.

" you should ko has been worrying about you" Said Hakai. "Oh I didn't mean too." Said Sasudie. "he loves you a lot" Said Hakai.

Sasudie blushes. "I know and we are mating this year, but their should be more sea water in the house, like some sea water on the floor that goes up to the ankles so I will lay in the water and I will be able to spend more time with him."

"are you going to have kids?" Asked Hakai.

"I want to." Said Sasudie.

"then you'll need a bigger house" Said the older Vampire. "I know but we don't have the money for one right now."

" i'll get you one" he said the older vampire.

"Thanks but you don't have to if you don't want to" Said Sasudie.

"i want to"

"Alright thanks." Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome."

Sasudie smiles.

"..."

"Where did Ko go?" Asked Sasudie.

"i don't know"

"Now I am worried." Said Sasudie as he was worried about him. "he'll be back"

"So umm how are you?"

"Good"

"That's good."

"..."

Sasudie is still worried and feels a little pain.

Hakai sniffs.

"Hm?"

" ko's back" Said Hakai.

"That's good."

"Yea."

Sasudie relaxes some.

"..."

Sasudie gets up and goes into the kitchen and turns on the sink and puts his arm fins under it.

"Ko."

Ko is holding a bag of stuff. "Hm?"

"i need to go soon you should feed again before i do" Said The older vampire.

Ko puts the bag down and then goes to him and looks at his neck and bites it then starts to drink. The Older Vampire smiles.

Ko is still drinking from him. Hakai rubs the back his neck. Ko is still drinking the blood.

Hakai is rubbing the back of his neck still. Ko is still drinking. "you have a good boyfriend be good to him" the older vam said.

Ko stops and licks his neck and it heals. "Thanks and I will."

Hakai smiles.

Ko smiles back.

"See ya" Hakai gets up.

"Bye"

Hakai goes to leave.

Sasudie walks back into the living room.

"See ya Kid." Said Hakai.

"Umm Bye."

Hakai leaves.

Sasudie goes to Ko and kisses him. Ko kisses back.

Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back.

"So where were you?" Asked Sasudie. "To The store" Said Ko.

"Oh for what?" Asked Sasudie. "Food" Said Ko.

"Oh ok."

"Yea."

"Oh Ko, I guess Hakai is going to buy us a bigger house. I told him he doesn't have to but he said he wanted too." Said Sasudie

"Why?"

"Well I told him my need for more sea water in the house and after that He asked me questions while you was out, he asked me if I wanted children and so on." Said Sasudie.

"Oh."

'Who am I kidding I don't think he wants children.' Thought Sasudie.

"..."

"Ko we never talked about children." Said Sasudie. "Hm?"

"I said we never talked about if we wanted children or not" Said Sasudie.

"Oh."

"Yea." Said Sasudie and then he thoughts 'I don't know if I can get pregnant like my Mother.

Oh well if I don't we could...always a...adopt. but then again I don't think he wants any.'

" it would be nice" Said Ko.

"Then why do you never talked about it then?" Asked Sasudie. "well we are still young" Said Ko.

"I know and Ko do you know both of my parents are boys?" Asked Sasudie.

"No, so you were adopted?" Asked Ko.

"No I am not, they had me my Mother Sasuke got pregnant with me and my older twin brother" Said Sasudie. "oh sorry i didn't know" Said Ko.

"It's ok, my family is fuck up some people don't believe it...and when I think about my Mother was about around 16 to 17 that he had me and my brother." Said Sasudie while looking down.

"Wow."

Sasudie goes and gets his photo album and it has baby pics of him,his mother,father and his twin and so on.

"I have a feeling might be able too as well but I am not sure" he passes the photo album to Ko.

Ko takes it.

Sasudie sits down on the couch.

Ko opens it.

Sasudie drinks his water.

Ko looks at it.

Sasudie looks at Ko.

"so who is who"

"Parents or me and my twin?" Asked Sasudie.

"All."

"The one with Black hair and black eyes is my Mother Sasuke, the one next to him is me and then my twin Terrance and my Dad Naruto." Said Sasudie. "Oh."

"Yea." Said Sasudie.

"do you have any other family members?" Asked Ko.

"Well I do have a great grandmother name Tsunade on my Dad's side and the others I am not sure." Said Sasudie. "Oh"

Sasudie nods.

Ko smiles and Sasudie kisses his cheek.

Ko holds him and Sasudie smiles. Ko smiles back and Sasudie kisses him.

Ko kisses him back.

"I love you" Said Sasudie. "I love you too." Said Ko. "So what do you want to do?" Asked Sasudie. Ko kisses Sasudie's neck. "Mmm" moans Sasudie. Ko smiles and Sasudie then kisses his lover's neck and soon to be mate.

"Mmmm" Ko is still smiling and then Sasudie licks his chin. Ko starts rubbing his lover's back. Sasudie moans. "how about we takes this to the bedroom?" Asked Ko. "Sure." Said Sasudie.

Ko gets up and Sasudie gets up as well. Ko walks to the bedroom.

Sasudie follows him. Ko walks into the bathroom and The mermaid follows him. Ko lays down on the bed. Sasudie lays down next to him. Ko smiles.

Sasudie kisses him.

Ko kisses him back and then said "do whatever you want"

Sasudie blushes. Ko smiles and Sasudie kisses his lover's neck. "Mmm" moans out ko and Sasudie kisses him deeply. "Mmm" moans Ko.

Sasudie rubs his knee on his lover's crotch.

"Ah mm" moans out Ko.

Sasudie rubs his knee harder on his lover's crotch. "ah ah mm your t-teasing mmm" moans out Ko.

"Then come and get me" Said Sasudie as he smirks and still rubbing his knee their. "ahh mmm" Ko moans out pulls him down into a kiss.

Sasudie kisses him back and moans.

Ko smiles.

'I don't know what to do now?' thought Sasudie. Ko take off his soon to mate shirt off. Sasudie blushes.

Ko starts to take off his shirt and Sasudie looks at him. "Hm?"

Sasudie licks his lover's nipple. "Ah mm" moans Ko in surprised.

Sasudie kisses his stomach down to his pants and then back up.

Ko moans and Sasudie starts to take off Ko's pants. Ko watches him and gets even harder.

Sasudie pulls ko pants all the way down and then takes off his pants. Ko licks his lips.

Sasudie rubs Ko's crotch.

Ko moans.

Sasudie takes off his underwear and licks around his member. Ko moans more.

Sasudie takes Ko's hand and puts it on his crotch witch he still has his underwear on.

Ko smirks. Sasudie blushes and grows harder.

Ko lightly moves his fingers over Die's crotch.

Sasudie moans as he blushes. Ko smirks widen. Sasudie still blushing.  
"Keep going" Said Ko as he kisses Sasudie's ear shape fin and Sasudie moans.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie sits on the bed and gives Ko the look so he know he can do whatever he wants. Ko pulls him close. Sasudie blushes.

" i need to stretch you out"

"Ok but you need to take my underwear" Said Sasudie as he blushes. "i will don't worry " Said Ko as he starts to take his lover's underwear off.

Sasudie blushes.

"Shh"

"Hm?"

"Your shaking" Ko wraps an arm around him.

"I will be fine and the window is open so continue."

"you want me to close the window? i can stop and get up and do that if you want " Said Ko.

Sasudie kisses him. "It's ok."

"you sure i mean it's no trouble"

"Hun it's alright."

"Ok" Ko dips his fingers in some massage oil.

Sasudie watches him. Ko starts massaging his lower back.

Sasudie moans. "i haven't even started to stretch you out" Said Ko and Looks at him " I know."

"You ready?"

Sasudie nods.

Ko pushes one finger in.

Sasudie moans.

Ko slowly moves his finger in and out.

Sasudie moans a little more.

Ko slowly moves it in and out still. Sasudie moans even more. Ko pushes another finger in.

"Ahhh mmm" moans out Sasudie. "Shh" Said Ko and Sasudie moans a little. Ko kisses his cheek and Sasudie blushes. Ko slowly moves them in and out.

"Mmmmm" moans out Sasudie.

Ko is still moving his 2 fingers slowly in and out.

Sasudie moans.

Ko slowly moves them in and out still.

Sasudie moans still and leans foreword and kisses Ko.

Ko kisses him back.

Sasudie smiles.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Said Sasudie. Ko pulls his fingers out.

Sasudie moans.

Ko push his member into him quickly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmm" moans out Sasudie. "Shhh" Said Ko and kisses his soon to be Mate.

Sasudie kisses him back as he moans into the kiss. Ko smiles and Sasudie blushes.

-2 hours later-

Sasudie panting.

Ko is still panting.

"That felt good." Said Sasudie. "i'm glad it did" Said Ko while looking up at him.

Sasudie sits on Ko's member and it goes inside him more and he moans. Ko moans lowly.

"Mmm S-smm sorry Ko mm" Moans out Sasudie. " it's alright"

Sasudie kisses him and he starts to thrusts up and down a little. Ko kisses back and moans.

Sasudie moans lowly and thrusting up and down still. Ko moans and Sasudie is still moving up and down and grows harder. Ko rubs his lover's member. Sasudie moans loudly and goes even faster up and down. Ko rubbing his Mate member fast.

Sasudie moans out as he stop "M-mmm more mmm"

Ko rubbing his member harder.

Sasudie moans even louder.

-30 mins later-

Sasudie feels his throat burning.

"Sasudie?"

"Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"You ok?"

"My throat is burning." Said Sasudie.

Ko starts to cut his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sasudie. "you need blood" Said Ko. "Do I have fangs?" Asked Sasudie as he open his mouth. "no not yet at least" Said Ko. "Ok and you don't have fins yet. I think you can breath under water now."

"you need to drink"

"Ok."

Sasudie takes his lover's arm and sucks where the blood is. Ko holds him close and Sasudie is still drinking from his arm. Ko close his eyes.

Sasudie still drinking and stops after 5 mins.

Ko skin heals itself.

Sasudie lays his head on his shoulder.

"rest my koi" Said Ko.

Sasudie falls asleep on his lover's shoulder.

Ko lays down while holding Sasudie.

Sasudie is sleeping away.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie is still sleeping and fins gets a little dry.

Ko lays Die down and goes and get a wet watchcloth. Sasudie is sleeping still.

Ko dabs his fins. "Mmm" Sasudie is still sleeping. Ko is dabbing his fins.

Sasudie is still sleeping.

Ko lays down and Sasudie snuggles upto him.

Ko smiles "sleep well my koi" and he pulls the covers up.

-To Sasuke-

Sasuke panting and Naruto kisses him and then takes off his condom. Sasuke smiles.

"I wonder how Terrance doing with his heat." Said Naruto.

"same here"

"Where is Yuki?" Asked Naruto

" in the nursery" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok, Sasudie this is his second heat as well, do you think he is ok?" Said Naruto.

"I hope."

"We have to find him soon." Said Naruto.

"i know..." Said Sasuke who was a little sad.

"Hey, when are you going out to look for him?" Asked Naruto.

"when my mother lets me out of her sight" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok, Mama's boy" Said Naruto and he giggles. Sasuke slants his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto kisses him.

"..."

"Honey cheer up, after this mating season is done I will go out looking for him" Said Naruto.

"Ok..."

-2 weeks later-

Sasudie holding his stomach and moans.

"hun you ok?" Asked Ko who was worried and Sasudie shakes his head no and still holding his stomach and moaning still.  
"maybe you should lay down" Said Ko.

"I have not been feeling good for over a week." Said Sasudie. "You might be pregnant" Said Ko.

"Maybe, not sure." Said Sasudie.

" for now you should lay down" Said Ko.

Sasudie lays down on the couch. Ko worried.

Sasudie leans over throws up on the floor. Ko is more worried.

Sasudie moans louder. Ko passes him green tea.

Sasudie takes the cup and drinks some of it.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie put the cup down and then he grabs his stomach tight.

Ko is worried.

"Mmmm it hurts so bad." moans out Sasudie.

"try resting in the bathtub full of water" Said Ko.

Sasudie faints because of the pain.

"Sasudie!" Yelled Ko.

Sasudie is still out. Ko picks him up and runs to the bathroom. Sasudie is still out.

Ko starts the water.

Sasudie is still out.

Ko turns it off the water and sets Die in the water.

Sasudie opens his eyes.

"Sasudie?" Ko says it softly and still worried.

"Mmmm yea?"

"thank ra your ok " Said Ko and he smiles.

"Mmmmmmmm my belly hurts still."

Ko rubs his belly.

"Mmm I think I should get this check out."

"Yea."

"but who is good with Mermaids?"

"i think hakai is pretty good with mermaids." Said Ko who was thinking.

"Ok Ahhhhhhhh mmmm" moans Sasudie and he holds his belly.

"sasudie!"

"Mmmm I need he-h- help now Ahh" moans Sasudie. Ko scared and doesn't know what to do.

"Mmmm ahh get Hakai."

"ok i'll be right back"

Sasudie moans in pain

-5 mins later-

Sasudie is laying in the bed and while holding stomach and moaning in pain.

"Hm?" Said Hakai.

Sasudie is still moaning in pain on the bed.

"Sasudie" Said Hakai the older Vampire who had brown hair.

Sasudie looks at him and still in pain.

"calm down."

Sasudie tries to calm down

" it'll be ok"

"It hurts so bad mmmmm" moans out Sasudie.

"i know but you need to calm down" Said Hakai. Sasudie closes his eyes and calms down and moans. "That's it."

Sasudie is calm down now and moaning a little.

"you need to rest for a while" Said Hakai.

Sasudie falls asleep.

Ko is scared.

"it'll be alright ko"

"But we don't know what's wrong with him." Said Ko who was a little bit scared still.

"He'll be ok." Said Hakai who puts an arm around Ko's shoulders.

"Alright."

Hakai smiles.

"So are you going to check on him?" Asked Ko. "yes little one"

Ko sits down on the chair.

-20 mins later-

Ko drinking water in the kitchen.

Hakai walks in the kitchen.

"Hm?" Said Ko.

"he's pregnant" Said Hakai.

Ko eyes widen "We need more room now."

**End Of Chapter 8**

**I hope you guys like it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 9**

"..."

"Sorry just shocked." Said Ko. " i already have a place for you" Said Hakai while looking at him. "You do?" Asked Ko while looking at him. "Yes""Oh ok."

"..."

"Thanks and can I see Saudie?"

"Go head." Said the older Vampire.

Ko goes to him and Sasudie is resting his eyes.

Hakai sits on the couch.

Sasudie turns to on his side.

"Sasudie?"

"Hm?"

"how are you feeling?" Asked Ko to his mate.

"A little better."

" that's good"

Sasudie puts a hand on his stomach.

"do you know?" Asked Ko.

"Yes Hakai told me."

"Ok"

"Are you happy this?"

"yea surprised but happy" Said Ko.

Sasudie gets up from the bed.

"shouldn't get up" Said Ko while looking at his mate.

"Why?"

"Umm."

Sasudie looks at him and then thought 'Does he think I need to be on bed rest now?'

Ko looks away.

Sasudie goes to him and kisses him and put one of Ko's hands on his stomach.

Ko kisses back and Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back.

"Let's go into the living room." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

Sasudie goes to the living room. Ko follows.

Sasudie goes into the living room.

His Mate is still following him and Sasudie sits down in a chair. Ko sits next to him.

Sasudie smiles .

Ko smiles back.

"So what should we do now?" Asked Sasudie.

" i'm not sure"

-6 months later-

Sasudie in the sea basement.

"Shhh."

Sasudie rubs his stomach. Ko holds his hand.

"Mmm"

"i'm right here." Said Ko.

"Ahhh"

Ko rubs his lover's hand.

"This is not normal it to early." Said Sasudie. "I know."

"Ahhh this when I really want my mother."

" But we don't know where he is."

"You should logged into to my facebook and see if he is on." Said Sasudie.

"but i don't want to leave you"

"Ah mmm my Laptop is on that desk right over their" Said Sasudie as he points to it.

"Ok."

"Mmmmmm" moans out Sasudie.

Ko turn on the laptop.

"Mmmmm"

Ko goes on Sasudie's fb.

Sasudie drinks some water.

"he not on" Said Ko.

"Ok mmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhh" moans out Sasudie. Ko holds his hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh oh god! ahhh" moans out Sasudie. "Shhh"

-10 hours later-

Sasudie looks over to the three cribs.

Ko smiles.

"2 boys and 1 girl, I can't believe I was pregnant with 3 babies, hey have you called Hakai that I had the baby? he doesn't know we got 3." Said Sasudie. "no he's sleeping it is 11:47 pm" Said Ko.

"Ok let's get some sleep, I will stay here and you should sleep in our room, you can only stay underwater for 5 hours.." Said Sasudie.

"Ok.." Ko then kisses him and Sasudie kisses him back. "Hey how about you take Daiki up with you so you won't be alone."

" you sure?"

"Yes Hun I am."

"Ok" Ko picks up Daiki.

Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles

Sasudie falls asleep. Ko goes up to the first floor with him. Daiki looks up at him with light blue eyes and his fins are light purple.

" hey little one" Ko says softly.

Daiki smiles up at him. Ko smiles.

Daiki snuggles up to his Dada.

Ko lays down on the bed and holds daiki.

Daiki snuggles into his Daddy more. Ko cover himself up and his son as well.

Daiki yawns.

"lets sleep little one" Said his Father Ko.

Daiki falls asleep on his chest. Ko smiles and Daiki is sleeping away. Ko slowly falls asleep.

-5 years later-

Emi has dark blue eyes and light pink and purple fins and she look just like Sasudie.

Ismau has dark purple fins and dark blue eyes and his hair is black and purple.

Daiki has light blue eyes and his hair is light blonde and his fins are light purple.

Emi playing in outside. Ko watches.

Emi does a cartwheel in the yard.

Ko Smiles.

Daiki hugs his dad from behind. "Hm?" Said Ko and then he smiles.

"Daddy, Mommy is not doing well." Said Isamu who was near the door. "where is he?" Asked Ko who was 20 years old.

"In the bedroom." Said Isamu.

" isamu watch your brother and sister" Said Ko and he heads up to the bedroom.

Isamu watches them.

-In The Bedroom-

Sasudie moans and his fins are so dry out.

"Sasudie."

"Mm?"

Ko get a bowl of water and a washcloth.

Sasudie watches him. Ko starts drabbing his Mate's fins.

"Ow mmm" moans Sasudie.

"hun what have i told about this" Asked Ko drabbing his fins.

"Mmm too keep them wet."

"so why don't you? " Asked Ko who is drabbing them still.

"...I'm Depress."

" about what?" Asked Ko who is still doing the same thing. "I miss my Mom,Dad & my twin." Said Sasudie. "Oh."

"Yea..so sorry..."

Ko sets the bowl and washcloth down.

"Hm?"

Ko hugs him back.

Sasudie hugs him back.

-Outside-  
"Hm?" Said Emi as she saw a older mermaid.

"..." The mermaid is walking.

Emi watches him.

This Man walks closer.

Emi watches him.

" excuse me but does a person with black and yellow hair live here?" Asked The Mermaid.

"Emi" Said Daiki.

"Yes Mister " Said Emi.

"emi daddy said not to talk to strangers" Said Daiki.

"So plus he is a mermaid and he looks a lot like Our Mommy's twin" Said Emi.

"emi! don't mind her she says silly things all the time. emi go inside" Yelled Daiki.

Sasudie goes to the door and opens it "Daiki Why are you yelling?"

'Haha Your trouble' Thought Emi.

"emi was talking to a stranger" Said Daiki.

"Who was she talking to?" Asked Sasudie and he walks down the stairs. "Daiki you did it too."

"him" Said Daiki as he points to him.

Sasudie looks over that way and sees he twin "T-t-terrance?"

"s-sasudie?" Said Terrance.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sasudie.

Emi looks at Daiki. Daiki shrugs his shoulders.

Sasudie goes to Terrance.

"Hm?"

Sasudie hugs him.

Terrance hugs back.

"How's Mom I been trying to catch him on facebook." Asked Sasudie. "... mom's sick"

"What?...I wish I can see him but I can't go into the sea."

" you can now"

"I can?"

" yes 6 years ago our grandfather got rid of that law and we've been searching for you for 6 years" Said his twin.

"I want to see the family again and I want to bring my 3 kids and Ko with me." Said Sasudie.

"ok tomorrow we can go"

"You can stay with us and how did Mom get sick?"

"he was searching down near the south pole and got his leg caught in between two icebergs" Said Terrance. "Oh so got a very bad cold then." Said Sasudie.

"no he has a bad case of pneumonia" Said Terrance. "That's bad."

-the next day-

Terrance wakes up.

Sasudie got things ready for Ko.

"..."

Isamu,Daiki & Emi runs to him and hugs Uncle Terrance.

Terrance smiles.

"Happy to be a Uncle?" Asked Sasudie.

The Kids are still hugging him.

"Yea"

"It must of been a shocker to you that I had triplets now" Said Sasudie who was still getting the things ready for Ko. "Yea it was." Said Terrance.

"I think Mom and Dad will be shocked too." Said Sasudie. "Oh yea."

"Then they will hurt Ko" Said Sasudie with his eyes small. "No."

"Ok So when do you want to leave?" Asked Sasudie. "When you are ready." Said Terrance.

"I'm ready, I got the kids stuff ready and Ko's" Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

"Ko! are you ready?!" Yelled Sasudie.

"Y-yea."

"You don't have to be scared." Said Sasudie to his mate. "Right"

"Ok let's go and kids I want you to stay close to us." Said Sasudie.

"Yes Mama" Said the Triplets.

Sasudie picks up a bag and puts it on his back. "Good"

-to the beach-

Sasudie starts to walk into the sea water and holding Emi hand.

"..." Ko looks at the sea water.

Daiki Holds Ko's hand walks into the sea water.

"Ko it's ok I got the oxygen tank for you when you need it." Said Sasudie

"Thanks..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

-To NaruSasu-

Naruto is sitting next to him. Sasuke is sleeping.

Naruto puts a hand on his cheek. Sasuke wakes up.

"Hey Hun how are you feeling." Said Naruto.

"better i think"

"That's good"

"mm"

"Ok what hurts?" Asked Naruto.

"my chest..." Said Sasuke.

"Do you want me to get Baa-chan? or do you want your meds for it?"

"Meds."

Naruto gets up and goes gets his meds then goes to him passes the bottle to him.

Sasuke takes a couples out.

Naruto sits next to him. Sasuke swallows them.

"You are almost done with this sickness." Said Naruto.

"..."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a good day." Said Naruto. "..."

"I wonder how is Terrance's girlfriend, he visit her yesterday." Said Naruto.

"Really?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yep, He should be home anytime." Said Naruto. "Ok."

His mate kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles.

10 mins later.

Terrance knocks on his Mother's and Father's door. "Come in." Said Naruto.

Terrance walks into the room.

" hey Terrance" Said Naruto.

"Where Mom?" Asked Terrance.

" in the bathroom taking a bath."

Terrance goes to Naruto's ear and whispers. "Well I got a big surprise for you guys."

"Ok" Said Naruto.

Terrance sits down on a chair.

"..."

'They are going to be so happy.' thought Terrance. Sasuke walks out fully dressed.

"Hey Mom how are you feeling?" Asked Terrance. " a little bit better" Said Sasuke.

"That's good and Mom I got a big surprised." Said Terrance. "hm?" Sasuke lays back down.

"Do you want me to go get it?" Asked Terrance

"Ok." Said Sasuke as he coughed some.

"I will be right back." Said Terrance and he leaves. Sasuke is waiting. "..."

"I wonder what it is." Said Naruto.

Sasudie knocks on the door.

" come in" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie breathes in and out and then opens the door and goes in. Oh Sasudie hair is long now.

" s-sasudie?" Said Sasuke

Sasudie nods his head and looks at his mother and his fins are dry and one of them has a cut.

Naruto is shocked.

"sasudie your f-fins" Said his Mother.

"I know...they are bad. but not my foot ones." Said Sasudie. "you should lay down" Said Sasuke. "I will but I need to show you something first." Said Sasudie

"Ok."

Sasudie goes out and gets his 3 kids and then comes back with them.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Said Emi.

"..." Daiki.

"Yea?" Said Isamu.

' I wonder if he can guess if they are mine?' thought Sasudie.

Naruto is still shocked.

" their your kids aren't they?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Said Sasudie.

Emi looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles.

"Well this girl looking at you is Emi shes the youngest, next to her is Daiki he is sceond to oldest and the another is Isamu." Said Sasudie.

"they're cute." Said Sasuke.

Emi goes to Sasuke and hugs "Papa" she smiles. Sasudie smiles.

Sasuke smiles.

"Hey kids how about you guys go with Papay" Said Sasudie. Emi goes to Naru pokes him.

"ok mama" Said the boys.

Naruto picks up Emi and walks out the door with the kids. Emi smiles. Ko is next to the door.

Sasudie sits down on the bed.

"Hm?"

"?" Sasudie looks at his Mother.

Ko gets scared.

"why did you have them go out?" Asked Sasuke. "Well 1 I want you to meet my mate and 2 I think something went wrong with our mating and Ko come in." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

Ko walks into the room and still scared.

"Hm?"

Ko is still scared. Sasuke is waiting.

"Well Mom that's Ko, sorry he is a vampire." Said Sasudie

"It's ok." Said Sasuke as he coughs.

"You ok? and can you please tell me why can Ko breathe under water for 5 hours only and why I don't have fangs?" Asked Sasudie

" yes i'm ok and did you two bite each other?" Asked Sasuke.

"Ok and no." Said Sasudie. " you need to bite each other during mating season" Said His Mother.

Ko looks at Sasuke.

"We didn't know that" Said Sasudie.

"Yes?" Said Sasuke.

Ko gets scared.

"Is he ok?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea, he just scared." Said Sasudie and then his Mothers sees a cut on his left leg fin. "...Your cut?"  
"...Yea..."

"..."

"I was protecting Emi when this crazy Mermaid hunter was going to take her away from me" Said Sasudie. "Oh."

"They said I was abusing her...and my other kids..." Said Sasudie. " what!" Yelled Sasuke and starts coughing. "I know...They beat me up pretty badly and then they try to take away Emi when I was badly beating up" Said Sasudie. Sasuke frowns.

Ko goes to Sasuke and hugs him.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke who was surprised.

"They are still after them.." Said Ko. Sasuke holds ko and smiles "they wouldn't get them"

"Alright." Said

Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie lays down next to his Mother.

Ko smiles back.

" ko lay down with us for a bit" Said Sasudie's Mother while looking at him.

Ko lays down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke closes his eyes and Sasudie snuggles up to his mother. Sasuke falls asleep.

Sasudie looks over to Ko.

"Hm?"

"Ko look up their a room up above us with air if you need it." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Ko swims up to it. Sasudie smiles.

Ko lays down in the room.

Sasudie puts his head on his Mother's chest.

Sasuke wraps an arm around his son.

Sasudie falls asleep.

Sasuke is sleeping and Sasudie snuggles more into his chest. Sasuke is sleeping.

5 hours later...

Emi watching her Mother and papa sleeping.

"Mm?" moans Sasuke as he was slowly waking up and Emi still watching them sleep.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke as he was half awake.

Emi waves and her Mother is still sleeping.

"Hey." Said Sasuke softly.

Emi goes on the bed and snuggles up her papa. Sasuke smiles.

Emi smiles.

"Emi?" Sasuke said softly while looking at her.

"Hm?"

" could you get me some water?" Asked Sasuke softly

Emi gets up and goes get it and then comes back with it. "Thanks little one." Said Sasuke softly to her. Emi smiles and passes the water to him. Sasuke takes it and drinks some then put in on the nightstand. Emi gets back into the bed. Sasuke wraps an arm around Emi.

Emi snuggles up to him.

" sleep little one" said her Papa as he closes his eyes some and Emi falls asleep slowly. Sasuke smiles and Emi is asleep and Sasudie wakes up some and sees Emi and smiles.

"sasudie sleep you need it" Said his Mother.

Sasudie falls asleep on his mother's chest again. Sasuke smiles and Sasudie moans some in his sleep.

Sasuke rubs his son's back and Sasudie moans in pain a little while sleeping. Sasuke is rubbing his back. Sasudie moans and squeeze his eyes tight while sleeping.

"Shh." Said Sasuke.

"Mmmm" moans out Sasudie while sleeping.

"Shhh." Said Sasuke while rubbing his son back.

-The Next Day-

Sasudie wakes up.

Sasuke is sleeping and holding his granddaughter close. Emi snuggles into her papa's chest. Sasudie smiles brightly as he watch them. "Mm" Moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Sasudie gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Sasuke sleeping while holding Emi.

"Mmmm" moans Sasudie while in the bathroom his throat is burning. "Sasudie?" Said Ko while swimming down from where he was sleeping.

Sasudie grabs the sink and moans loud as his throat burn more.

"you need to drink" Said Ko as he opens the door and then shuts it behind him.

Sasudie moans more.

"drink from me" Said his Mate.

"I can't, I have no F-f-fangs to bite you with" Said Sasudie as his throat burning. Ko cuts his wrist. Sasudie smells it as the blood is running down Ko's hand and grabs his arm and bits down on his wrist and drinks. Ko winces some.

Sasudie is still drinking his Mate's warm blood.

Ko smiles as he watches his mate.

Sasudie drinks more and after 6 mins he stops "Ko I need you to feed the boys and I will feed Emi."

"Ok" Then Ko goes to the boys who was in the other room and Sasudie goes to Emi who was sleeping with his Mother. Sasuke sleeping.

"Emi" Said Sasudie softly.

"Mh?" moans Emi.

"It's time for you to eat." Said Sasudie.

"ok mommy" Said Emi to her Mother.

**End Of Chap 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 10**

Sasudie sits down on a couch in the room where his Mom is sleeping still. Emi walks over to her Mother.

Sasudie watches her and smiles.

Emi sits down, Sasudie takes a kunai and cuts his neck. Emi latches onto her Mother's neck.

Sasudie holds her as she drinks.

Emi drinks and Sasudie holds her and looks over to his Mother. Sasuke is sleeping and Sasudie holds her close so she don't fall.

Emi licks her Mother's neck.

"Mmm You had enough to drink?" Asked Sasudie to his young one.

"Yes" she said as she lays her on her Mother's shoulder.

Sasudie smiles and holds her. Emi wraps her arms around her Mother's neck. "Hm?" Said Sasudie. "mommy?" Asked Emi.

"Yes?" Asked Sasudie to his little one.

"will papa be ok?" Asked Emi who was worried about him.

"Yes he will don't worry." Sasudie kisses her forehead. " ok mommy" Said Emi.

Sasudie holds her close.

Emi yawns.

Sasudie holding her close still and never want to let go. Emi falls asleep and stands up while holding her and goes to the bed and lays down with her. Emi twitches some.

Sasudie looks over to his Mother. Sasuke is sleeping.

Sasudie puts his hand on top of Sasuke's.

Sasuke is sleeping.

"..."

"the medicine makes him sleep lot"

Said Naruto who walked in the room. "Oh ok and was my boys being good with you?" Asked Sasudie who looked at his Dad.

"yes" Said Naruto.

"Will Mom be ok?" Asked Sasudie who was worried and still holding Emi close.

"...it's been a week and he seems to be getting better but it could quickly turn bad" Said Naruto and he looks down.

"Is this my fault...?" Asked Sasudie who was blaming himself.

"no it's not." Said Naruto who was trying to comfort him. "..."

Naruto sighs.

"I don't want him to die..." Said Sasudie.

" he won't he's stronger than we think" Said Naruto while looking at his Son.

"Ok Dad." Said Sasudie and rubbing his Daughter's back.

"..."

Isamu hugs his papay leg.

"Hm?" Said Naruto and wondering what hit him.

Isamu is still hugging his leg.

"Yes?" Said Naruto while looking down.

"Can you play a bored game with me?" Asked Isamu. Naruto looks over to Sasudie and his Son nods his head yes. "Ok."

Sasudie lays his head on his Mother's shoulder while holding Emi. Sasuke twitches some.

Sasudie closes his eyes.

"Mm" moans Sasuke as he opens his eyes and Sasudie blinks his eyes some.

"Hm?"

"Oh did I wake you?" Asked Sasudie while holding Emi close so she won't fall off.

"No." Said Sasuke in a hoarse voice.

Sasudie still holding Emi and passes Sasuke a bottle of water.

"thanks my son" Said Sasuke and he takes it.

"Your welcome."

Sasuke drinks some and Sasudie holds Emi closer so she don't fall off of him.

"..."

"How are you feeling?" Asked Sasudie while holding Emi. "Pretty good" Said Sasuke.

"Emi fell asleep on me while I was feeding her blood" Said Sasudie while holding her.

"Hm?"

"Look at my neck it has dry blood on it, she didn't lick it up right, but she is still learning." Said Sasudie.

"Oh" Said Sasuke while blinking his eyes.

"Yep"

Sasuke smiles and Sasudie smiles back. ".."

Daiki goes to Sasuke.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke while looks at him.

Daiki goes on the bed and hugs hugs him.

Sasuke hugs back.

Daiki smiles brightly.

Sasuke smiles.

Daiki sits on the bed.

"..."

"Mom what's wrong?" Asked Sasudie to him while Emi is still sleeping. " nothing"

"Bored being in bed? and Can you please tell me why are you living here now?" Asked Sasudie. "yes and..." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"..."

"Can you please tell me?" Asked Sasudie.

" i don't know how to tell you" Said his Mother while thinking about how he was going to say it. "A lot of things happen since I was gone and now that you found out that I have kids and so on." Said Sasudie and he rub his fin on his arm some. Sasuke sighs.

Sasudie is still rubbing his fin.

"..."

Sasudie moans while rubbing his Fin. " stop you'll just make it worse" Said Sasuke while see him do that.

"..." Sasudie stops.

"..."

Emi wakes up and yawns.

"hm?"

Emi sits up and sits on her Mother's stomach.

Sasuke smiles at her.

Emi hugs Sasuke.

Sasuke hugs back.

Sasudie gets up.

"Hm?" Asked Sasuke as he notice his son got up and Sasudie swims slow to the bathroom.

"oh" Said Sasuke as he was wonder why Sasudie got up

Emi is thinking to what to do.

Sasuke lays back down.

"Papa you ok?" Asked Emi who was wondering why he was laying down. "Mm" moans Sasuke.

"Papa?" Said Emi.

"Y-yes?" Asked out Sasuke as he moans some.

"Are you alright?"

" yea i'm ok" Said Sasuke to his granddaughter.

Sasudie swims out of the bathroom slowly.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

"Mom do you want your meds?" Asked Sasudie.

"No."

-3 weeks later-

"..." Sasudie is siting in a corner.

Sasuke is sleeping and Fugaku swims into his son's room. Sasuke slowly wakes up.

Fugaku sits down on the bed next to his son.

"Dad?" Said Sasuke who was half awake.

"Yes Son." Said Fugaku.

"what are you doing here?" said Sasuke who was almost fully awake.

"I am just here to see how you was feeling." Said his Father.

"Oh."

"Yea..." Said Fugaku.

"Mm" moans Sasuke and he grabs his chest.

Fugaku saw that and gets worried. "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"my chest h-hurts" Said Sasuke and he is having trouble breathing.

Fugaku eyes grows wide and picks up Sasuke then swims fast to Tsunade.

"mmmm mmm" moans Sasuke in his Father's arms.

Fugaku swims faster and yells "Tsunade!"

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Fugaku lays him down on the bed. "_**TSUNADE!"**_

"_**what!?**_" Yelled Tsunade at Fugaku.

"You didn't answer me the first time!" Yelled Fugaku. "i was busy getting things ready" Said Tsunade she set stuff down on a table thing.

"...Sasuke how are you feeling?" Said Fugaku as he holds his hand.

"Pain." moans out Sasuke while looking at his Father.

Fugaku gets more worried and holds his hand tight.

-30 mins later-

Fugaku holding his son's hand still.

Sasuke is sleeping.

'I do want this sickness to be over with I don't want to lose my son from this...' Thought the king of the ocean. Tsunade sighs.

"..."

"He'll be ok." Said Tsunade.

"Ok..." Said Fugaku. Sasuke slowly wakes up.

"Hm?"

"mh?" moans out Sasuke as he opens his eyes. "Son? you feeling ok?" asked Fugaku. "Yea." Said Sasuke while looking at him. "Are you hungry?" Asked Fugaku while getting up.

"Yes." Said Sasuke while laying down.

"what do you want to eat?"

" just some rice" Said Sasuke while laying down. Fugaku leaves to go get it. Naruto swims to Sasuke fast. "Hm?" Said Sasuke as he notice Naruto. "Sasuke are you ok? Sasudie said you was in pain." Said Naruto.

" i was but i'm ok now" Said Sasuke while looking at his mate. "Thank god." Said Naruto and he kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back and his Father comes back in with his rice and sets it on the table.

"thanks dad mm" moans Sasuke some.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Asked Naruto and Fugaku becomes more worried.

"Y-yea."

"Sasuke tell me is your chest still hurting." Asked Naruto. Sasuke sighs " a little bit"

"Take it easy and relax." Said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto takes his rice and tries to feed it to Sasuke. Sasuke put his mouth on the spoon and eats. Naruto puts the spoon in the bowel and fills up the spoon and puts it up to

Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke eats it and swallows.

-10 mins later-

Naruto puts the bowel on the night stand.

"..." Sasuke is being quiet.

"Hun do you feel better now?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea."

"Do you want to go back to our room?" Asked Naruto. "Yes."

Naruto picks him up and swims him into there room. Sasuke yawns.

Naruto lays him down on the bed and Sasudie comes out and hugs his Mother.

Sasuke hugs back "Hey little one."

"Your ok." Said Sasudie while still hugging him.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie lays down on the bed with him and still hugging him. Sasuke holds him close.

Sasudie snuggles up to him and his fins are sore and moans some.

"Shh." Said Sasuke.

"Mmm...my fins hurt." Said Sasudie as he moans. " i know" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie is still moaning.

"shhh"

"Mmm is their anything to take away the pain?" Asked Sasudie.

" pain killers" Said Sasuke.

"Do have any?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

"Are they in the bathroom?" Asked Sasudie.

" yea"

Sasudie gets out of his arms and goes into the bathroom. "mm" moans Sasuke.

Sasudie takes some and goes to the bed and lays down. Sasuke hold him.

Sasudie snuggles into his Mother.

Sasuke smiles.

- 2 weeks later-

Isamu laying down on the floor bored and near Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke gets up. Isamu is thinking while laying on the floor.

" hm?" said Sasuke.

Isamu looks up at Sasuke.

"Mom are you post to get up?" Said Sasudie from the dark corner. "..."

Sasudie gets up and goes to his Mother and tries to get him to lay down.

"sasudie stop" said Sasuke while looking at him. "..." Sasudie then swims slow up to the little room some. 'What's going on?' thought Isamu. Sasuke sighs "Sasudie."

Sasudie stops "?"

" i can't stay in bed i need to move around some" Said Sasuke.

"Ok... but I want to gets out of this room..but nobody knows we are here." Said Sasuke.

"You can if you want" Said Sasuke while looking at him. "But not right now I can't swim fast yet." Said Sasudie.

"I know"

Sasudie swims slowly back down and sits on the bed. Sasuke smiles.

Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie smiles back.

Sasuke stretches.

Isamu hugs his Papa's legs.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke as he looks down.

Isamu still hugging his legs.

"what is it?" Asked Sasuke.

Isamu puts his arm up.

"Ok." said Sasuke as he picks his Grandson up.

Isamu smile and hugs him.

Sasudie smiles.

Sasuke smiles while holding him.

Sasudie lays down.

Sasuke rubs Isamu's back and Isamu snuggles up to Sasu.

Sasuke relaxes.

"Happy?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yes very." Said Sasuke.

"Papa can you play a board game with me? and Mama too." Said Isamu.

" sure what about you sasudie?" Asked Sasuke while holding him. "Ok, I am bored anyways." Said Sasudie. "Ok." Said his Mother while holding Isamu.

"So what game?" Asked Sasudie.

" shoots and ladders?" Said Sasuke Who as thinking.

"Ok." said Isamu who was happy.

"Ok." Said Sasuke and he put Isamu down and goes get it.

Isamu sits at the table and Sasudie does too.

Sasuke puts the game on the table. Sasudie takes it out of the box.

-1 hour later-

Naruto walks into the bedroom. "Hm?" Sasuke gets up and standing by a chair. "Hm? shouldn't you be in bed?" Asked Naruto.

" no i'm ok" Said Sasuke while looking at him.

"Umm well ok."

"aren't you suppose to be watching the troops?" Asked Sasuke while looking at him.

"Yea, but one of them got hurt and I can it take the rest of the day off." Said Naruto.

"Naruto" Sasuke shakes his head.

"So when are you going to tell Your Father about Sasudie and the others?" Asked Naruto.

"..."

Naruto goes to him and hugs him and then kisses his cheek. Sasuke smiles.

"Mom what is Dad talking about" Asked Sasudie who was confused.

Sasuke sighs.

Sasudie looks at his Mother.

"you see my father don't know you're here right now but he and myself and your father have been looking for you" Said Sasuke while looking at his son. "Oh?" Said Sasudie who was still confuse. "Yes." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie is being quiet.

"..."

Isamu falls asleep with his head on the table.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke while looking over.

"Awww Isamu fell asleep" Said Naruto who thought it was cute. Sasudie moves the game board some. Sasuke picks him up.

Isamu moves a little and still sleeping.

"How did you do that? When I try to move him I can getting hit in the head or whatever when he is sleeping" said Sasudie.

"i've had three kids you learn a few tricks" Said Sasuke.

"Huh? I thought you just had me and Terrance?" Asked Sasudie who was confused.

"no you have a younger brother" Said Sasudie.

"Oh? how old is he? and can you please teach me a few tricks of yours?" Asked Sasudie.

" he's 6 and sure." Said sasuke.

"Ok so he is around the triplets age then." Said Sasudie. "Yea." Said Sasuke.

"What's his name?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yuki." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie

Isamu is still sleeping.

Sasuke lays down Isamu on the bed.

Isamu snuggles into the bed. Sasuke covers him up.

"So Sasuke how are you feeling?"

"a lot better then before" Said Sasuke while looking at Naruto.

"that's good and before you know it you will see Yuki again." Said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto hugs him tight.

Sasuke hugs back and rest his head on his mate's chest. 'Poor Mom' Thought Sasudie.

Naruto holds him close.

Sasuke closes his eyes.

Naruto kisses his forehead. "I will talk to Baa-chan and see if she will let you see him now."

"Ok thanks"

"Your welcome hun"

"..."

Naruto leaves the room and goes to see Baa-chan.

"..."

Sasudie goes up to his Mother and hugs him.

Sasuke hugs back.

Sasudie smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

-To Naruto-

Naruto knocks on Baa-chan's door. "Yes?" Said Baa-chan from behind the door. "Can I come in?" asked naruto. "Yes Brat" Said Tsunade.

Naruto comes in.

Tsunade's waiting.

"Sasuke wants to see Yuki, he misses him." Said Naruto. "Ok."

"Sasuke is much better now and he would like to have all of his children with him" Said Naruto

"Ok."

"So can I have our son." said Naruto.

"Yes."

"Yuki I am here to pick you up." Said Naruto.

"ok daddy" Said Yuki as he goes to his father at the door. Naruto takes his hand. Yuki wants to be pick up. Naruto picks up Yuki.

Yuki smiles.

"Do you want to see your Mommy?" Asked Naruto while holding him. "yes but mommy's sick" Said Yuki as he looks down.

"But Mommy feels better now." Said Naruto and swims to Sasuke's room. "hm?" Said Yuki.

Naruto is still swimming and holding him while opening Sasuke's door.

Sasuke is laying in the bed.

Naruto puts Yuki down.

"Hm?" said Sasuke.

Yuki goes to his Mother and hugs him tight.

Yuki has black hair and to different color eyes.

"Yuki?" Asked Sasuke as he hugs him back.

"Yea Mama?" Asked Yuki.

"were you good?" Asked Sasuke while looking at his 2 year old Son. Yuki nods.

"that's good" Said Sasuke.

Yuki smiles and Sasuke smiles back.

"Whos that?" Asked Yuki as he point to Isamu.

"he your nephew" Said Sasuke.

"Oh? but Terrance didn't have any kids." Said Yuki.

"no he hasn't yet but..." Said Sasuke as he was thinking about what he was going to say.

"?" Yuki is confuse.

" you have another brother" Said Sasuke.

"Huh?" Said Yuki.

" his name is sasudie" said Sasuke while looking at him. "But why I don't know him?" Asked Yuki. "he was away for a while but now he's home" Said Sasuke.

Yuki sits down on the bed. "Oh."

" yea do you want to meet him?" Asked Sasuke and Yuki nods his head yes. "Ok Sasudie." said Sasuke while looking over to the corner.

Sasudie gets up and comes out of the dark corner. "yuki this is sasudie" Said Sasuke.

"Hi" Said Yuki.

"Hey" Said Sasudie.

Yuki goes to him and hugs him.

Sasudie hugs him back.

"What happen to your fins?" Asked Yuki as he just notice them. "they got dry out some" Said Sasudie while looking at his little brother.

Isamu wakes up some; then Sasuke smiles and rubs isamu's back. Isamu gives a just woken up smile.

"Will they be back to normal?" Asked Yuki as he was worried. " yes but it will take time" Said Sasudie while looking at little brother.

"Oh ok" Said Yuki.

Sasuke smiles back Isamu.

Emi swims above Sasuke.

Sasuke shakes his head. Emi down to Sasu's level and looks at him. "Yes?" Asked Sasuke.

Emi looking at him and hugs him.

Sasuje hugs back and Sasudie starts to head up to where Ko is. Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie gets out of th water and kisses Ko.

Ko gets surprised and kisses back.

Sasudie then kisses his cheek. Ko smiles. "I have a little Brother now." Said Sasudie as he smiles.

"Really?" Said Ko.

"Yep his name is Yuki and he is only 6 years old." Said Sasudie. "Wow."

"That's why Mom was so sick when I was 13 years old." Said Sasudie.

"Oh." Said Ko.

"My Mom got pregnant again when I was 13 years old, that's shocking to me." Said Sasudie.

"oh ok."

Sasudie kisses him deeply. Ko kisses him back and Sasudie kisses him deeper. Ko moons into the kiss.

Sasudie hugs him and lays his head on his shoulder. Ko smiles.

Sasudie is still hugging him.

"so how are you feeling?" Asked Ko.

"Well my throat is burning some and my fins are not too sore anymore" Said Sasudie.

"Drink from me" Said Ko while he is cupping his lover's cheek. "I have no fangs..."

Ko cuts his neck and Sasudie mouth on the blood and drinks. Ko holds him.

Sasudie is still drinking still. Ko smiles.

Sasudie is drinking after 5 mins he was done.

"Better?"

"Yea thanks and I am going to feed our son." Said Sasudie. "Ok"

Sasudie kisses his cheek and swims down next to the bed. "mama" Said Isamu.

"Yea?" Asked Sasudie while looking at his son.

"I'm hungry" Said Isamu.

Sasudie picks him up and goes over to the couch and sits down with Isamu now on his lap and Sasudie cuts his neck and blood ran out and Sasuke sees it.

"Sasudie!" Said Sasuke as he was worried.

"It's ok Mom, Isamu needs to drink and Isamu go ahead."

Isamu bites his Mother's neck and drinks.

"Sorry I scared you Mom." Said Sasudie as he hold Isamu.

"I-it's ok."

"I should of told you before I did that, but I was not thinking sorry."

"it's ok sasudie" Said his Mother.

Sasudie holds his son close. "Yea the triplets need blood too."

"I see."

"I even need it as well but when I do I go to Ko for that.." Said Sasudie. "Oh."

Sasudie is still holding him close. Isamu gets down and licks it. "You had enough now?" Asked his Mother. "yes mama"

Sasudie puts Isamu

down. Isamu frowns at his Mother and Sasudie picks him up and tickles him. Isamu laughs and Sasudie smiles as he was still tickling him.

**End Of The Chapter...**

**10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 11**

Isamu is laughing his head off "Mama stop"

Sasudie giggles and still ticking him.

Isamu is laughing and Sasudie stops and kisses his forehead. Isamu smiles.

Sasudie gets up still holding him and goes to the bed and sits down next to his Mother.

"Hm?" Said his Mother.

"Do you still see blood on my neck?"

"some but not much" Said Sasuke as he saw light blood on his neck.

-1 week later-

Daiki walking around in Sasuke's and Naruto's room. "hm?" Said Emi while watching him.

Daiki is thinking what should he do. Emi is watching. "I'm board." Said her brother who was just a couple seconds older then she is. "So?" Said Emi.

"..." Daiki swims up to his Father.

"Hm?" Said Ko who looked up.

"Daddy I'm board." said Daiki who played with his shirt. "what about the tv?" Reply Ko.

"I don't know what's on."

"well you could see what on"

Daiki goes down to the bedroom and turns on the tv. "i'm going back to sleep" Said Emi and she lays back down.

"Umm ok."

Emi falls asleep.

Daiki is watching T.V

**-2 hours later-**

Daiki fell asleep while watching t.v

Sasuke smiles and Daiki sleeping and holding his toy in his other hand. Sasuke picks up daiki and Daiki moves some in his sleep while holding his toy. Sasuke rubs daiki back some.

Daiki is sleeping. He lays daiki down on the other side of emi.

Daki snuggles into the sheets. Sasuke covers up all three kids.

Sasudie moans a little.

Sasuke moves some hair out of sasudie's face.

Sasudie moans a little more while he was sleeping.

"shhh my little one i'm here" Said Sasuke while looking at him.

"Mmm" moans Sasudie in his sleep. Sasuke gently rubs his Son's cheek. Sasudie opens his eyes some and moans.

"Shh."

"Mmmm"

"Here" His Mother pass his son some green tea.

Sasudie holds it and drinks some and moans.

" try to get some more sleep ok?"

"Mmm my f-fins h-hurts." Moans out Sasudie.

His Mother cheeks his fins and Sasudie moans.

Sasuke get some ointment from the bathroom and comes back with it**.**

"Mmmm"

Sasuke rubs the ointment on his fins.

"Oww mmm" moans out Sasudie while laying down. "Shh" Said Sasuke rubbing the ointment on his fins still. Sasudie closes his eyes and moan. "Shhh."

Sasudie looks at his Mother while he is in pain.

" the ointment will take the pain away in a few seconds" Said Sauske.

"Mmm ok and will my fins be ok before mating season starts?" Asked

"yes your fins should be fully healed in a couple days" Said Sasuke.

"What about my cut fin?"

" it will be healed too" Said Sasuke while looking at his son. Sasudie falls asleep.

Sasuke smiles.

Ko is reading up above the room.

Sasuke swims up to Ko's room. Ko is still reading a book.

"Hey." Said Sasuke as he poke his up.

"Hm? oh umm Hi Umm how are you feeling?" Asked Ko as he puts the book down.

" much better what about you?" said Sasuke while looking at him.

"That's good and I am hungry." Said Ko.

Sasuke gets out of the water and shows him his wrist. "Hm?" said Ko who notice.

"Drink."

Ko lick's his wrist and bites slowly so it wouldn't hurt Sasuke; then his fang goes into his skin more and starts drinking.

Sasuke smiles while watching Ko.

Ko is still drinking. Sasuke is rubbing Ko's back and Ko is still drinking.

Sasuke is still rubbing his back.

Ko drinking some more and stops and licks his wrist and it heals.

"Better?"

Ko nods and said "So do you trust me around Sasudie? you really don't know me that well."

"he loves you and you haven't done anything for me not to trust you" Said Sasuke while looking at him.

"Ok. Just so you know I have done nothing to him when he had his first heat ok." Said Ko.

"Ok"

"I am also a year older then Sasudie." Said Ko.

" i know he told me"

"Alright" Said Ko who thought was going to get killed. "sleep" Said Sasudie Mother.

Ko puts the book on the nightstand and lays down and closes his eyes.

Sasuke smiles and Ko starts to have a little nightmare and twitches some.

Sasuke rubs his arm and Ko twitching as he has flash backs of his parents getting killed right in front of him. "M-m-mommy a-an-d D-d-daddy no..."

"Ko?"

"No stop hurting M-mommy and D-d-daddy" Said Ko in his sleep as the nightmare continues.

"Ko." said Sasuke again.

Ko wakes up and panting and puts his hands to his face to cover his eyes.

"Ko?"

Ko looks at Sasuke. "You ok?" Said Sasuke.

"I had a nightmare."

" want to tell me about it?"

"Well...it happen 15 years ago...my parents g-got k-killed right in front of me..." Said Ko while looking down. "want to tell me how?" Asked Sasuke.

" Well this vampire hated the king and queen witch are my parents and that vampire wanted to kill me and when he about to my parents jump in front of me to protective me...after that he took over my home and throw me into the orphanage.." said Ko.

Sasuke pulls Ko into a hug and Ko cries some into his chest.

" shh it's going to be ok" Said Sasuke.

"That p-p-person is messing up the kingdom now and their is nothing I can do..." Said Ko as he was crying.

"i'll take care of it" Said Sasuke.

"But how everyone think I die along with my parents and he change a lot of things their when I was living by myself. and he also made the mermaids mad and king Fugaku puts a stop to mermaids coming into the kingdom...The bad thing is the castle is right next to the sea and it also has a private beach." Said Ko.

"well i think the king will let me" Said Sasuke while looking at him.

"Ummm good luck with that and The person who took over my home his name is Kyo Yobo Bucket, But now is know as Kyo Yobo Heartlee, reason why he got the castle he is acting a part of my Family and he is not." Said Ko.

"well do you and sasudie want to come with me and ask?" Asked Sasuke who looked at Ko and sits down on the bed.

"Sure but Sasudie doesn't know I am a prince...I never told anyone" Said Ko.

" it's will be ok"

"I hope your right." Said Ko and lays back down. Sasuke smiles "sleep i'll be right here when you wake up" was still on the bed.

Ko falls asleep again.

Sasuke lays down next to him gets comfortable and rest my eyes. Ko snuggles up to him.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke and he opens his eyes and looks then smiles.

Ko is still sleeping.

-the next day-

Ko wakes up and yawns. Sasuke is still sleeping and Ko looks at him and touches his cheek. "Mm" moans out Sasuke as he is sleeping and moves some so his arms not around Ko.

Ko gets up and picks up a bag of chips and eats. Sasuke is sleeping.

Ko is eating chips and they are very good.

"Mm" moans Sasuke as he was still sleeping and he moves some. Ko looks over.

Sasuke is sleeping and Ko touches his fins on his arms. Sasuke moans some in his sleep.

Ko touches his fin again and then shakes him some. "Mm" moans Sasuke as he walks up slowly.

Ko watches him.

"Hm?" looks at Ko.

"Your up now." Said Ko.

"Yea."

"Are you hungry?" Asked Ko. "A little bit." reply Sasuke and Ko passes the bag of chips.

"Thanks." Sasuke eats some chips.

Ko smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"So do you think Sasudie or the kids are up?"

"sasudie is still sleeping but the kids should be up" Reply Sasuke.

Ko nods his head.

"we should wake him up." Said Sasu.

Ko goes into the water and swims down.

Sasudie sleeping in the bed. Sasuke follows Ko.

Sasudie sleeping and holding Isamu close to him. "Sasudie wake up" Said his Mother.

"Mm." Sasudie is still sleeping.

"Sasudie you need to get up." Said his Mother as he warned him.

Sasudie opens his eyes and moans.

Sasuke smiles and Sasudie gets up and covers up his children.

"Come on" Said his Mother.

Sasudie is confused and goes to his mother.

" ready ko?" Asked Sasuke and Ko nods at him.

"Ok."

Ko walks to Sasuke.

"let's go" said Sasuke as he stops walking.

Ko and Sasudie follows him.

Sasuke walks to the throne room.

Sasudie holds Ko hand and follows his Mother.

Sasuke walks in the big room.

'Huh? what is this place?' Thought Sasudie.

Sasuke smiles.

"Umm Mom what are we doing here?" asked Sasudie while looking at his Mother while his hair is moving in the water. "To see the king" Said Sasuke.

"Oh..."

"Yup."

"Hn?" Said the king as he notice them.

"Good Morning." Said Sasuke to his Father.

Fugaku smiles "Morning..."

Sasuke looks at Ko.

Ko is scared of him.

Fugaku looks at both the 2 new faces "Now who are these 2?"

"this is my son sasudie" Said Sasudie as he points to him

" and his mate ko" added Sasuke while pointing to Ko.

"Oh you must be happy my son and your son's mate is a vampire?" Asked Fugaku.

'Huh?! Mom's a Prince!' thought Sasudie as he was in shocked.

"Yes I am Father" said Sasuke while look at him with a smile.

"M-mom that's your Father" Said Sasudie who was very shocked. "yes and your grandpa" Said Sasuke and Sasudie is still shocked.

Ko a little shocked and ,licks Sasudie's cheek.

Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie blushes

"Anyways why are you here?"

"i found out why the castle was killing mermaids" Said Sasuke while looking at his Father. "Hn...? go on..." Said The king while looking at him. " a mermaid hunter took over" Said Sasuke to his Father.

"What! happen to the nice family that live their?" Asked The king who was very shock of this news. "he killed them..." Said Sasuke while looks down. "Even their son?" Asked Fugaku.

"the son was lucky in fact." Said Sasuke while looking at his Father and he knows the truth.

"Hm?"

"ko here is their son."

Sasudie is shocked to hear that.

"Oh So he is the one who post to take over, but they took over the castle and What happen to Ko?" Asked Fugaku.

"ko you want to tell him" Asked Sasuke.

Ko breathes in and then out "My parent got killed right in front of me and then the hunter throw me at the orphanage..."

"..."

'Poor Ko...' Thought Sasudie.

".."

"So what should we do." Asked the king to them. "i want to go up there and put a stop to that guy" Said his Son who is named Sasuke.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I want you to get some help." Said Fugaku."i need to go alone right now i'm just going to see how thing are up there and see if I can find which room he sleeps in" Said Sasuke.

"Alright be careful my Son" Said Fugaku.

" i will father" Said Sasuke to his Father.

Sasudie kisses Ko oh will Sasudie can't control himself. Sasuke smiles.  
"Well we know mating season is getting closer" Said Fugaku as he laughs some. Sasuke laughs some "Yea"

Sasudie blushes bright red.

"father i'll head out after mating season" Said Sasuke.

Fugaku nodded his head.

"Father."

"Hn?" His father looked at him.

"can i talk to you alone" Said Sasuke and he looks at the guards.

"Yea...leave" Said Fugaku as he looks at them.

The Guards bow and leave.

Fugaku shakes his head.

"Hows Mother?" Asked Sasuke while looking at his Father. "Your Mother is fine."

"That's good."

Fugaku nods at his son.

"..."

Fugaku got up and hugs Sasuke.

Sasuke hugs back "I'm sorry Father.."

"For what my son...?"

" for running away all those years ago and for the way i acted when you wanted me to mate i'm really sorry" Said Sasuke while some tears in his eyes.

"Son...I already forgive you for all of those things and plus I should of wait until you was ready to mate." Said Fugaku while looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke hugs him tight."thank you dad"

Fugaku kisses his son forehead and Sasudie laughs at his Mother.

Sasuke gets hit by something.

"MOM!" yelled Sasudie.

Fugaku tires to block it.

"Ahhh" moans out Sasuke.

"Sasudie and Ko take Sasuke to the healing tower now!" order Fugaku.

"y-yes s-sir" Stutter out Ko. Sasudie swims quickly to his Mother takes him and puts him on his back. "Mom Hold on tight"

"Mmm." moans out his Mother.

"Mom put your arms around my neck and hold on tight" Said Sasudie. "Mmm" Sasuke puts his arms around Sasudie's neck and Sasudie takes off while swimming fast to the healing tower and he moans from the pain of his fins.

"Mm" moans out Sasuke and Ko follows.

Sasudie swims faster goes into the healing room and sees Tsunade. "Help Mom! please."

"Lay him down" Said Tsunade.

Sasudie swims backwards for his Mom to get off his back and onto the bed.

Sasuke falls onto the bed.

Sasudie moans as he feels pain through his fins "Mom you ok?"

"mm i-i'll be o-ok mm" moans Sasuke.

"M-m-mom that's a arrow" Said Sasudie.

" i mm know mmm"

Sasudie looked at the arrow and his eyes widen and remembering he got with the same one from a mermaid hunter. "MOM THAT ARROW HAS PORSION IN IT AND I GOT HIT WITH THE SAME ONE ALONG TIME AGO!"

Sasuke moans as he looks at his son.

Sasudie holds his hand.

-45 mins later-

Sasudie looking at his Mother and worried to death. "Mm" Sasuke is sleeping.

Sasudie closes his eyes and lay his head on the bed.

Sasuke is sleeping and Sasudie falls asleep.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Sasudie is sleeping still while holding his Mother's hand. Sasuke is sleeping and twitching.

Sasudie is sleeping still and holding his

Mother's hand with a tight grip.

Sasuke sleeping and twitching some.

Ko watches them.

Sasuke is sleeping.

"Are they going to be ok?" Asked Ko to Tsunade.

" they're going to fine they just need some rest" Said the grandmother of Sasudie.

"Alright, do you have something will make me breathe under water longer? You see I can only breathe under water up to 5 hours." Said Ko while looking her and sits down.

" i do here" Tsunade passes him a couple pills.

Ko holds them "How long these lest for?"

"7 hours."

Ko takes one pillow and swallows it.

" i also have over night one too" Said Tsunade.

"Ok, I need to be on these pillows when after mating season is over."

" not if you do it right" Said Tsunade.

"All we forgot and plus we didn't know is to bite each other." Said Ko.

" if you guys bite each other this time you won't need the pills" Said Tsunade.

Ko nods.

"you should get some rest" Said Tsunade and Ko goes over to the other bed and sleeps.

Tsunade smiles.

Ko is still sleeping.

Tsunade looks over to sasudie and sasuke.

Sasudie moans and his fins are throbbing and Tsunade gets some ointment.

Sasudie tries to sleep and he is moaning.

Tsunade rubs it on his fins.

Sasudie wakes and moans in pain. "the pain will be gone in a few mins" Said his Grandma.

Sasudie nodes.

"Relax."

Sasudie lays back in the chair and still holding his Mother's hand. "Mm" moans his Mother in his sleep.

"..."

Sasuke is sleeping.

Sasudie is worrying about his Mother.

"he'll be ok"

"I hope your right."

-The Next Day-

Ko takes another pill.

"mm" Sasuke slowly wakes up from the hospital bed. Ko looks over and sees Sasudie sleeping and then sees Sasuke waking up.

"Mm"

Ko goes over to Sasuke.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke with his eyes open.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Asked Ko while looking at him. "Yea."

"Ok and look who is next to you asleep and holding your hand." Said Ko who looking at Sasudie. Sasuke smiles as he looked.

Sasudie is still sleeping and holding his Mother's hand tight.

"sleep well my little one" Said Sasuke while he pats his son's head.

"Sasudie was worried about you and did you know that you got hit by poison"

"Yea."

Sasudie starts to wake up.

"Hm?"

Sasudie opens his eyes.

"Hey" Said Sasuke while looking at his Son.

Sasudie hugs him and smiles Sasuke hugs back and smiles.

"Mom are you ok? you scared me." Said Sasudie. " yes i'm fine" said his Mother.

Sasudie looks at his Mother's arm.

"Hm?" Said Mother as he notice.

"Does that hurt?" Asked Sasudie.

"A bit"

Ko sits on the edge of Sasuke's bed "Sasudie I know you hurt yourself as well."

"what?" Said Sasuke who was confused when he hear that.

Sasudie tries to hide his hurt arms and that happen on the way he was taking his Mother to the healing. "what happen?"

Sasudie closes eyes shows his arms that hurt very bad to his Mother.

"oh my god" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie looks down and slowly swims to a corner. Sasuke swims over to him and holds his hurt son close.

Sasudie lays his head on his shoulder. "I push myself to hard...when I swim fast to get you here and I notice that arrow you got hit with had poison in it...but my arms Baa-chan said I rip something in both of my arms...and I need to have them operated on..."

"it'll be ok my little baby i'll be there with you" said Sasuke.

Sasudie pull up his pant leg and shows his Mother the pass operation and he has a big scar on his leg.

"when did that happen?" Asked his Mother as he saw it.

"When I was protecting my children from a mermaid hunter..." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke holds him closer.

"But I will be able to mating season with my arm like this for now, I just have to be careful." Sasudie moans some.

"sorry and ok" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie hugs his Mother.

Sasuke smiles and hugs back.

-4 days later-

Sasudie moan some. "Sasudie?" Said Ko.

"Hm?"

Ko kisses his cheek.

"Ko you know it's the first day of mating season so please stop teasing me and do me now " he blushed. "sorry " Said Ko he sucks on his neck and rubs his member.

Sasudie moans lays down on the bed.

Ko smiles and sucks harder on his neck.

"Mmmmm" Sasudie rubs his knee into his mate's crotch. Ko moans against his neck.

Sasudie smirks and still rubbing his crotch with his knee. "you really want it don't you" Said Ko as he moans. Sasudie smirks and still rubbing there. Ko moans "ok ok i get it"

Sasudie laughs as he blushes and stops.

Ko starts to enter his mate and kisses kisses him. Sasudie moans loudly. "So tight" Said Ko as he moans.

"Mmmm" moans Sasudie as he grips the sheets. Ko keep going until his fully in him.

"Ahhhhhh mmmm " moans out Sasudie and grips the sheets. "ooooh sasudie you ok?" moans out Ko.

"Mmm y-yea." moans out Sasudie.

" you sure?"

Sasudie pulls him down and kisses him.

Ko kisses back and starts moving a slow pace.

Sasudie moans and wraps his arms around him. Ko sucks on his neck and moving at slow pace.

Sasudie moans and pushes Ko backwards and start riding Ko.

Ko moans.

Sasudie is still riding him in a little of a fast pace. Ko moans and rubs his member.

"Ahhh mmmm" as he was still riding Ko fast.

-25 mins later-

Sasudie moans and he bites Ko's neck and cums 'I know he will be in pain when his body turns into a mermaid.' he thought.

Ko moans and bites his neck and cums deep inside him.

Sasudie moans as he feels the cum going inside him; he starting panting.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie faints.

"Ah" Ko shut his eyes tight, while Sasudie is out cold. "ahhhh oh god" moans out Ko as feels pain all over his body.

Sasudie is still out like a light.

Ko grip the sheets tightly.

"..." Sasudie is out still.

Ko feels the fins growing and grips the sheets tighter,Sasudie is still out.

Ko passes out from the pain of the change to his body.

-The Next Day-

Sasudie turns in his sleep.

"Mmmm" moans Ko in his sleep.

Sasudie snuggles up to Ko in his sleep. "Mm" moans in his sleep.

Sasudie woken up by the sound and then moans in pain because of his bandage up arms. Ko moans in his sleep.

Sasudie licks his face and wants to take the pain away.

Ko wakes up.

Sasudie is still licking his face.

"Mm"

"Hun you ok?" Asked Sasudie as his fangs cut some of his lip. "it hurts" moans out Ko.

"What hurts?" Asked Sasudie and he notice their is blood on his lip and wipes it off.

Ko shows him his arms. Sasudie looks at them "Oh you have fins now and they black and purple."

"they hurt mmm" moans Ko.

Sasudie rubs his mate's arm.

"Ahh mm" moans out Ko.

Sasudie stops and looks for his cellphone and calls up his Mother.

-to sasuke and naruto-

Naruto is just laying their.

Sasuke smiles.

Then Sasuke's phone rings. "hm?" Said Naruto.

Sasuke grabs the phone "Hello?"

"Mom, Ko is hurting badly right now and I don't know what to do." Said Sasudie while on the phone. " look in the nightstand there should be some ointment in there" Said his Mother.

Sasudie is still on the phone and found it. "Oh ok thanks for telling me Ummm are their pain killers in the bathroom?"

Sasuke lays back down and still on the phone "yes"

"Ok and how long does Ko have to go through the change?" Asked Sasudie as he still on the phone and passes Ko the ointment

" it should be done by to night" Said Sasuke as he was still on the phone and also laying next to Naruto.

"Alright." Said Sasudie.

"how about you? how are you doing?" Asked his Mother.

"Pretty well teeth are sore so I will be ok." Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"I think I know why my arms are hurting right now...it's hurts bad, I think it's has to do with vampire strength my arms still need to be operated on. it's doesn't hurt anywhere else it just's hurts their."

"Oh."

"I can't handle the pain in my arms." said Sasudie as tears are in his eyes while on the phone.

"if you want tsunade can do the operation now" Said Sasuke. "Yes please mmmm." moans out Sasudie. "ok i'll be right there ok" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie hangs up the phone and gets up and get's dressed.

"Hm?"

"My Mom is taking me to see Baa-chan and if you want you can come." Said Sasudie.

Ko rubs his arm "Ok"

Sasudie leaves the room. Ko follows him. "Mmm"

"Ko do you need help to walk?" Asked Sasudie.

"no i'm not use to the water moving on the fins" Said Ko while following him still.

"Oh you should be fine tomorrow my Mom said, I know your ears are hurting as well." Said Sasudie as he moves.

"Ok and yea." Said Ko as he follows.

Sasudie goes into the healing tower. Ko follows.

Sasudie goes to his Mother.

Sasuke hugs him back and Sasudie hugs back but very sore. Ko moans as he goes to a chair and sits down.

"Ready?"

Sasudie nods.

"ok. hey ko maybe you should come in and lay down on one of the bed and rest. it'll help with the pain and you won't be as sore tomorrow" Said Sasuke while looking at Ko.

Ko gets up and walks to the bed and helps sasudie lay down  
"i'll be right here when you wake up"

Sasudie lays his head down and moans "Ok."

Ko lays down and moans.

-30 mins later-

Ko looks at Sasuke. Sasuke smiles.

"Is Sasudie going to be ok?" Asked Ko while his fins are in pain some.

" yes he'll be ok" he said as he puts some ointment on Sasudie's mate fins.

"Alright, I am not use to these Mmm." Said Ko.

"you'll get use to them it just takes time" Said Sasuke while looking at him.

Ko sits up in the bed.

"Hm?"

"I'm just sitting up and when will she be done with sasudie?" Asked Ko.

"i'm not sure." Said Sasudie's Mother.

**End Of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 12**

"Alright, what rip in his arms anyways?" Said Ko while looking at him "some muscles" Said his Mother. "Oh...he should of had this done before mating season if feels like it was my fault."

" it not your fault" Said Sasuke while trying to comfort him.

"..."

"..."

Ko looks at his fins. Sasuke smiles.

Ko notice his smile and he smiles back.

Sasuke sits down.

"Ummm do I need training to be a mermaid?" Asked Ko. "no it'll come naturally" Said Sasuke.

"But For Sasudie he needs to control the vampire strength, he need for blood and vampire speed." Said Ko.

"Oh."

"Yea, if he needs blood really bad his eyes will glow red and his fangs will grow long." Said Ko.

"Ok."

"the other thing we can do is turn people into vampires and turn into bats." Said Ko.

"Really?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yea, let me guess you didn't know?" Asked Ko.

" no i didn't"

Ko nods and moans the pain from his fins.

"rest you need it" Said Sasuke and Ko slowly lays back down.

Sasuke relaxes and Sasudie moans in pain in his sleep while Tsunade is still working on him.

-45 mins later-

Sasudie is sleeping and his arms are all bandage up. Sasuke fell asleep.

-3 hours later-

Sasudie wakes up some and looks around the room. Sasuke is sleeping.

Sasudie sits up and tries to walk to the bathroom. Sasudie takes one step and falls onto the floor. 'Damn it what's wrong with my legs I can't move them.' he thought .

His Mohter wakes up "sasudie!" then helps him up.

then Sasudie falls down again. Sasuke helps him up again and holds him up.

"I can't move my legs and...I can't feel them." Said Sasudie. "tsunade!" Yelled Sasuke.

Tsunade swims fast to Sasuke.

Sasudie needs to pee and not feeling good.

"he can't feel or move his legs" Said Sasuke.

"hmmm I don't know what's wrong with him. but I will looking it up, but it will take some time. But if I can't find it, he but not be able to walk again." Said Tsunde while looking at Sasuke.

Sasudie moans some and feeling sick to his stomach.

"you better find out " Said Sasuke and he takes Sasudie to the bathroom.

Sasudie goes to the bathroom and after he is done, he moans again and throws up.

Sasuke rubs his back.

Sasudie is still throwing up. Sasuke rubbing his back. Sasudie stops and breathes. Sasuke is still his back. "it'll be ok"

Sasudie tries to get up.

Sasuke helps him up and back to the bed as well. Sasudie lays down and holds his stomach.

Sasuke moves some hair out of his face.

"I don't feel good." Said Sasudie.

"i know my little one i know." Said his Mother.

"..."

Sasuke holds his hand.

"Mom if Tsunade doesn't know what's wrong I can still use my arms to swim." Said Sasudie.

" yea. try to rest"

Sasudie closes his eyes.

Sasuke smiles some.

-1 week later-

Sasudie was swim with his arms to his Mother room and has not seen him in a week sense he was in the healing tower.

sasuke is sleeping

Sasudie swims down and lands on his knees witch it didn't hurt and knocks on his mother's door. "Hm?" Sasuke slowly wakes up.

Sasudie is still knocking on the door.

"Come in"

Sasudie reach for the door handle and opens it and then swims in by using his arms.

"Hey."

"Hi." Said Sasudie and he swims down and lands on his knees and he sits on the floor.

"come sit on the bed" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie swims up and swims to the bed and swims down and lands on his knees and after that Sasudie moves back on his butt more on the butt and takes his arms and moves his legs to get comfortable.

Sasuke looks away and look at the floor.  
"Mom I will be ok, my legs can feels things now it's I can't move them." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke kisses his forehead.

Sasudie blushes and moans.

"sasudie you ok?" Asked his Mother.

"I still don't feel well." said Sasudie.

"Oh."

"Yea, and Ko and the kids are swimming in the park. I feel so ashamed that the way I am, I don't want to show myself and I don't know how to play with my kids anymore." Said Sasudie. Sasuke hugs him and Sasudie hugs him back.

" how about we watch a movie"

"Ok."

Sasuke goes gets a movie and puts it in the dvd player.

Sasudie tries to move himself onto the bed more. Sasuke helps his son.

"Thanks Mom." Sasudie blushes.

"Your welcome"

"so what movie are we going to see?"

"spirit stallion of the cimarron"

Sasudie lays his head on his Mother and moans and his legs are still off the bed.

Sasuke puts his legs on the bed.

"I feel useless..."

" your not useless"

"Yes I am, Ko won't let me help in our room..." Said Sasudie. "your not useless and he doesn't want you to strain yourself" Said his Mother while looking at him.

Sasudie holds stomach and moans.

"Sasudie?"

"Hmm?" moans as he was still holding his stomach.

"did...did you use a condom during mating season?" Asked his Mother.

Sasudie shakes his head no.

" you might be pregnant."

"...I think I am...but how am I going to get around Ko will make me to stay in bed..."

"i'll talk to him"

"Thanks Mom..." Sasudie looks down at his legs frowns,

"it'll be ok. now lets watch the movie ok?"

Said his Mother was trying to keep his mind off his legs.

Sasudie looks at the tv.

Sasuke holds him close.

Sasudie smiles some.

Sasuke smiles back and then Sasudie throws up a little in his mouth.

"hm? want to go to the bathroom?" Asked his Mother.

Sasudie nods his head fast.

His Mother pauses the movie and help him to the bathroom.

Sasudie holds his throw up in his mouth.

Sasuke helps him into the bathroom. Sasudie gets out of his arms fast and throws up.

Sasuke rubs his back. Sasudie moans as he throws up more and some how he moves his feet. Sasuke still rubbing his back and Sasudie stops and his foot twitches some.

"Better?"

Sasudie nods and his foot still twitching.

"want to try and finish the movie or sleep?"

"Movie" Said Sasudie and his foot is still twitching. Sasuke gets out of the bathroom and helps him up and on to the bed.

Sasudie feet twitches "Huh!?"

"Hm?" Sasuke was confused.

"My feet are twitching." Said Sasudie and his feet is still twitching. "What?"

"Look at my feet" Sasudie watches his feet twitching. Sasuke looks and his son's feet twitches fast.

"Wow"

"What's going on with them?"

"the movement is coming back in your legs and feet"

Sasudie tries to move them but can't.

" just let it be for now" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie stops and kisses

his son's forehead and hits play for the movie.

Sasudie blushes and puts a hand on his stomach. Sasuke smiles. Sasudie watches the tv. Sasuke watches tv too.

Sasudie watches some body getting hit by a bird. "..."

Sasudie snuggles up to his Mother.

Sasuke smiles and holds him close.

Sasudie lays his head back on his mother. Sasuke relaxes and Yuki walks into his

Mother's room. "Hey Yuki." Said Sasuke to his youngest Son.

Yuki crawls up on the bed.

Sasuke smiles.

"What movie are you watching?" Asked Yuki.

"spirit stallion of the cimarron" Said Sasuke while looking at him and Yuki sits down on the bed. His Mother pulls Yuki close and Sasudie smiles.

Sasuke smiles and Yuki snuggles up to them and hits a little of Sasudie's leg.

Sasuke lays back.

"Hm?"

" is something wrong sasudie?" Asked Sasuke.

"Umm Mom have you went to check on Ko's home, that was taking over?" Asked Sasudie.

"Not yet."

Sasudie moves his foot some.

"..."

-3 hours later-  
Sasudie is watching for Ko and his children to get home and he is sitting at the kitchen table in their apt. "mama" Said Emi she runs up to he Mother and hugs him. Sasudie smiles and hugs her back.

" i missed you mama"

"I miss you too."

Emi smiles.

"Did you have a good time?"

"yes but i wish you were there"

"I know sweetie." Said Sasudie to her.

Emi yawns.

"Hun get's some sleep." Said Sasudie.

Emi climbs on to his lap.

Sasudie legs moves some and he holds her. Emi curls up.

'I wish I can move my legs...' thought Sasudie and Ko hears his thoughts. "..." Ko closes his eyes.

Sasudie gets pale.

"mama are you ok?" Asked Emi who was in his lap.

"I don't feel good that's all Emi."

"Oh."

Sasudie kisses Emi forehead.

Emi smiles.

Sasudie smiles some.

"Emi are you hungry?"

Emi nods her head yes.

"What do you want to eat? or are you hungry for blood?" Asked her Mother.

"Blood"

Sasudie grabs his kunai knife and cuts his neck and holds his Daughter. Emi bites the neck and drinks.

Sasudie moans and holds her. Emi is drinking.

'Hun I don't feel well...' Thought Sasudie to his Mate. Ko hears his thoughts and thinks back to him 'i'll get the kids to bed you go lay down and rest'

Sasudie nods and still holding Emi.

Emi licks her Mother's neck and heals it.

Sasudie passes Emi to Ko and smiles.

Emi yawns.

"Night Emi." Said Sasudie.

"night mommy" Said Emi and she yawns.

Sasudie swims to the bed with his arms.

Ko bring the kids to there rooms.

Sasudie moans and gets very pale.

"Hun?"

Sasudie looks at him.

" what's wrong?" Asked Ko.

Sasudie takes his mate's hand and place it on his stomach. "hm? your pregnant?" Asked Ko who was confused. Sasudie nods.

Ko smiles.

"Y-your not mad?" Asked Sasudie.

"no why would i be mad?" Asked Ko.

"I just thought you might not want another kid and the fact I can't walk now...I feel so useless..." Said Sasudie.

"your not useless" Said Ko while looking at his lover. "...Yes I am I can't even play with our children..."

"no your not" Said Ko.

"...How am I going to cook? change diapers? and so on..." Said Sasudie while looking down. " hun you don't have to do this by yourself you have me and the kids here to help you" Said Ko was trying to cheer him up.

"...But you have a job,the kids have school." Said Sasudie.

" i can take time off."

"You can do that once in a great while, but you don't have to do that in later months. But I have my Mom on speed dial." Said Sasudie.

"i don't think my boss would mind if i stay home for a while" Said Ko.

"Who is your boss anyways?" Asked Sasudie who is wondering. Ko smiles.

"Please tell me." Said Sasudie.

"Your Father." Said Ko while looking at him.

"Oh mmmmmmmm can p-p-please pass me a bucket." Sasudie moans.

Ko passes him a bucket.

Sasudie holds it and throws up into it.

Ko rubs his back and as he continues to throw up. he is still rubbing his back and Sasudie faints. Ko moves the bucket away "_Sasudie!_"

Sasudie is still out. "Wake up."

Sasudie is very pale and still out.

Ko takes out his phone calls Tsunade.

The phone rings and Tsunade picks it up "what do you want brat?"

" it's me ko" he said on the other line.

"Oh ok but what do you want?" Asked Tsunade.  
"Sasudie just fainted after he throw up." Said ko while he was worried.

"Is he pregnant?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yes."

"I think it just a bad case of the morning sickness; he should be fine." Said Tsunade who was half asleep. "you sure" Said Ko.

Sasudie wakes up and moans.

"Yes." Said Tsunade while on the phone.

"Ok." Said Ko on the phone.

Sasudie moans looks at Ko.

Ko says bye to Tsunade and hangs up.

Sasudie moaning and pale as a ghost.

" hey hun."

"Hi" Said Sasudie.

"you need to drink" said Ko while looking at him.

"How do you know that?" asked Sasudie.

"your pale and it's been a while since you last drank" Said Ko while looking at him.

"Oh ok."

" drink from me"

Sasudie pulls him down and licks his neck and bites him; then drinks. Ko hugs him.

Sasudie drinking from him.

Ko smiles and Sasudie is drinking and pushes a hand on his stomach as well.

Ko rubs the back his neck.

Sasudie moans as he drinks.

Ko rubbing the back his neck. Sasudie stops and licks it for it to heal.

"Full?"

Sasudie nods and rubs his stomach.

Ko lays down next to him and Sasudie kisses him. Ko kisses him.

Sasudie is still kissing him.

Ko kisses him back and Sasudie gets horny while still kissing him.

Ko still kissing him and holds him.

Sasudie still kissing him.

Ko breaks the kiss and smiles.

Sasudie gets hard and smiles back.

Ko holds him close and he feels how hard Sasudie got.

"your hard" Said Ko as he notice and Sasudie blushes.

-30 mins later-

Sasudie cums and it shoots in Ko's face and he blushes.

Ko smiles and takes a cloth and wipes his face.

"S-s-sorry." Said Ko as he stutters and blushes red. "It's ok."

"But it felt good thanks Ko, I wish I can give you a blow job." Sasudie as he blushes.

"i'm fine now lets get some sleep"

Sasudie tries to get on his side.

Ko helps him.

Sasudie was about to say 'thank-you' but he falls asleep. Ko smiles and falls asleep.

-The Next Day-

Sasudie still laying their asleep and show wake long long before Ko got home. Emi is sleeping.

Isamu goes to his Father and is really worried.

"Hm?"

"Mommy has not wake up." Said Isamu.

"he's fine he's just a bit tired." Said Ko.

"But but he be asleep all day." Said Isamu to his Father. "he'll wake up soon"

"...I hope your right."

Ko kisses his Son's forehead.

Isamu blushes.

His Father smiles.

"Daddy can I have some chips?" Asked Isamu to his purple headed Father. "Sure." Said Ko.

Isamu goes to the table.

Ko grabs a bag of chips.

Isamu sits down.

"here you go" he passes them to him and he son takes it and then he smells Sasudie's blood.

"isamu did you hurt yourself?" Asked Ko while looking at him.

"No I didn't"

"Mmm K-Ko!" Yelled Sasudie.

Ko runs to Sasudie.

Sasudie is bleeding from the legs and losing a lot of blood. Ko calls Tsunade.

Tsunade picks up the phone "Hello?"

"sasudie is bleeding!" Yelled Ko on the phone.

"Bring him to the healing tower and I will call Sasuke. Reason I am calling him he will get piss if he didn't know" Said Tsunade.

"Ok" Ko hangs up quickly.

Sasudie moans loudly.

"Shh it'll be ok" he wraps him up in a blanket. "isamu watch over your brother and sister" Said Ko.

Sasudie moaning has tears in his eyes.

"Ok Daddy." Said Isamu.

Ko carries sasudie to the healing tower.

"Mmmm I-i f-f-feel s-mmm so light headed mmm" moans out Sasudie.

"i know hun just hang on we're almost there" Said Ko who was swimming fast.

Sasudie moans and keeping his eyes open.

"tsunade!" Yelled Ko running into the healing room.

"Put him on the bed over here" Said Tsunade and then she thoughts 'Sasuke will be here anytime now'

Ko puts Sasudie on the bed.

Sasudie moans and trying to keep his eyes open. "You got to stay awake hun" Said Ko.

"Mmmm If I don't make it tell our children and family that I lov-" Said Sasudie as he faints.

"sasudie! sasudie wake up!" Ko shakes him some "sasudie!"

"Ko! He still breathing he just from the blood lost, I have to get the work on him now and I need you to wait with Sasuke when he get here and I have a feeling going run through the door right now." Tsunade said as she put the heart monitor around his stomach, oxygen mask on Sasudie and under cover his legs to see what it is and her eyes grown wide.

"but i don't want to leave" Said Ko.

"Sit in the waiting room now! and I don't think you don't want to see what I am going to do to him right now." Said Tsunade.

"o-ok" Ko is going to the waiting room.

-To the waiting room-

Ko closes his eyes

Sasuke runs in.

Ko looks up from his chair.

Sasuke goes to walk in and Ko gets up and goes to him then takes his hand.

"Hm?" said Sasuke as he stops.

"Don't go in their Tsunade told me to get out..." Said Ko with tears in his eyes.

"what happen?" Asked Sasuke as he looks at him.

"When I got home I give Isamu chips and then I smell blood and Sasudie yelled for me and when I went to the room his legs where all bloody,their where a lot of big blood clots they have all broken...Right now he is fighting for his life..and the baby's as well...I didn't want to hear his last words...before he fainted when I got him here.." Said Ko while looking down.

"oh god. ko?" Said Sasuke.

"Hm?..."

"What..." Said Sasuke as tries to calm down from being worried. Ko is listening.

"what did he say?" Asked Sasuke.

"...He told me if he doesn't make it tell our children and family that I lov-...Then he fainted..." Said Ko while looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke falls to his knees from shock.

"What if he dies and the baby is still alive in him...I don't want that child to die...as well..." Said Ko.

"he can't die i won't let it happen"

"What if he does, if the baby is alive can Tsunade help it and move it to another person to grow inside them?" Said Ko.

"i-i don't know"

"Let's hope he makes it.." Said Ko.

"Yea." said Sasuke as he sit down on a cushion bench. Ko sits down next to him.

"..."

Ko hugs Sasuke.

Sasuke hugs back and Ko is still hugging him.

Sasuke holds Ko close.

Ko closes his eyes.

"Rest." Said Sasudie's Mother to Ko.

Ko hugs still and falls asleep. Sasuke smiles a little bit.

Ko still sleeping.

Sasuke leans back. Ko is sleeping and a tear rolls down his face.

Sasuke wipes the tear away.

Ko sleeping and snuggles into Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles.

-5 hours later-

Ko wakes up.

"Hey." Said Sasuke.

"Any word? from Tsunade." Asked Ko.

**End Of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 13**

"No" Said Sasuke and he looks at the door.

Ko looks down and very worried

"..."

Tsunade walks out of the room.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Tsunade goes to them.

Sasuke waits.

"Sasudie is alright...but..." Said Tsunade while looking at them.

"_but what?_" Asked Sasudie and Ko looks at Tsunade.

"He is in a coma because of the blood loss and I don't know when he is going to wake up. Before you ask the baby is alright, but...I don't know when Sasudie is going to wake up, I want to move the baby into Ko, for safety for the baby." Said Tsunade.

"the baby can't be moved yet" Said Sasuke.

"It can be into the second month at the end. That's if Ko want to carry it for the rest of 8 months that are left. Half breeds are different, they will feel morning sickness during the months." said Tsunade.

" i don't know" Said Sasuke.

"I'm fine with it I know the baby grows fast, so it will be fine." said Ko.

"..."

"Sasuke, Are you ok with that?" Asked Ko.

"...yes" Said Sasuke.

"Tsunade when should the baby be move into me?" Asked Ko while looking at her.

Sasuke waits and Ko looks at her.

"in a couples days just to make sure there's no damage from the blood loss to the baby" Said Tsunade.

"Can we see Sasudie please." Said Ko.

"Yes."

Ko goes to Sasudie sees his legs all bandage up. Sasuke follows him.

"Oh god." Said Ko.

Sasuke looks away.

"Are you going to be here with me when she moves the baby in me...I feel bad doing that to Sasudie." Said Ko.

"Yes." Said Sasuke and Ko hugs him tears going down his face. Sasuke holds him close and Ko still hugging him.

Couple days later...

"..."

Ko moans as he woken up from the operation

"Hey."

"Hi,...Is Sasudie and the baby ok?" Said Ko while laying down.

"yea but sasudie is still out" said Sasuke while looking at him. "Ok, I know what Sasudie needs he needs his family talking to him once and a great while that will help him to wake up."

"well right yuki is talking his ear off"  
Ko looks at him "Oh."

"yea and tsuande said the baby is growing fast" Said Sasuke while looking at Ko.

"Oh ok, I know it does at the beginning and their are 8 months left now. Is the baby doing fine in me? I know it just small thing right now, but why do I have a feeling their is more then one. Anyways how long am I going to be here?" Asked Ko.

"well tsunade wants to keep you for the night just to make sure that nothing went wrong" Said Sasuke while looking at Ko.

"Ok, I hope your not mad at me..." Said Ko.

" i'm not, your kids have been moved here to the castle." Said Sasuke while looking at him.

"ok, Yes we do have a apt. here and we also still have our house on land with sea water in it, it was custom made. We still have things their." Said Ko.

"well i think being in the castle is the safes place right now" Said Sasuke.

"I know."

Sasuke smiles some.

Ko tries to hug Sasuke but can't move to much.

" don't move" Said Sasuke.

"heart monitor around my stomach?" Ko asked as he stops moving. "yea and there's one on your chest" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Ko.

"rest ko and tsunade is moving sasudie in here so when you wake up both me and sasudie will be here ok." Said Sasuke while looking at him.

Ko closes his eyes.

Sasuke smiles.

"When I fall asleep, make sure you talk to Sasudie. I really want him to wake up and hopefully before the baby is born or after it." Said Ko while his eyes are closed.

"i will now go to sleep" Said Sasuke and then Ko falls asleep.

Tsunade lays down Sasudie on the other bed in their Ko and Sasudie's apt in a empty room well one of them, but in the same room as Ko is in.

" thanks tsunade"

"It was a good idea to put before of them in their apt. Does Ko know that he is in his apt.? Oh do you want to cover up Sasudie." Asked Tsunade as she puts on the oxygen mask on Sasudie.

"no he don't" Said Sasuke as he covers sasudie up gently.

"Oh ok, So how are you feeling about the baby in Ko now?" Said Tsunade.

"it doesn't seem real" Said Sasuke.

"Well Ko does have a womb as well, Yea I look over Ko before I put the baby in him and I also did research, some males in Ko's family have wombs and female parts too, So Ko has both. Oh I know some of Ko's family is still alive I know them pretty well." Said Tsunade.

"..."

Tsunade hugs Sasuke "Don't worry your grand baby or babies will be fine. Oh stay here for tonight I have a feeling he is going to throw up tomorrow."

Sasuke hugs back. "ok..."

Tsunade gives pictures to Sasuke of Sasudie in his first pregnancy. "These will make you feel better, Sasudie wanted me to give these to you."

"Thanks" Said Sasuke as he took them.

"Oh as you look through them you will see Ko going up for air Sasudie got a hold of the camera and took a pic of that, I asked him why, he just said it was just the way he act as he went up for air." Said Tsuande.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

"Just please don't be mad at Ko, It just for safety for the baby, I thought of." Said Tsunade.

"i'm not mad at him" Said Sasuke.

"Ok will I must get going." Said Tsunade and she leaves and Sasudie is still out.

"..."

Sasudie still breathing through the mask and he looks so peaceful.

Sasuke moves some hair out of his face.

Sasudie hair is long in the back, and long bangs like his Mother and he was still out .

Sasuke starts singing "_baby of mine don't you cry, baby of mine dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart never to part baby of mine.._"

Sasudie is still out. "..."

Sasuke is still singing "_little one when you play, don't you mind what they say, let those eyes sparkle and shine never a tear baby of mine..."_

"..." Sasudie hears it but can't wake up.

"_if they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too, What they'd give just for the right to hold you_..." Sings Sasuke.

Sasudie has a tear running down his face and he can't wake up.

"_from your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows, but you're so precious to me, sweet as can be baby of mine._" Sing Sasuke.

Sasuide is still out and tears going down his face.

"_all those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you."_ Sang Sasuke.

Sasudie has tears going down his face as he was still out.

"_from your head down to your toes, you're not much goodness knows, but you're so precious to me, _

_Sweet as can be baby of mine, baby of mine..._" Sings Sasuke.

Sasudie is still out and tears going down his face as moves his hand on Sasuke's.

"hm?" Sasuke looks up.

Sasudie has tears running down his face and hand is on top of his Mom's.

"shh it's ok i'm here." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie still have tears going down his face.

Sasuke wipes away his tears away.

Sasudie still holding his hand.

"sleep my baby" Said Sasuke.

-the next day-

Ko wakes up and tries to get up.

"_lay down ko"_ Said Sasuke in his sleep. Ko moans and throws up in a bucket that's on the floor. Sasuke wakes up.

Ko lays down and moans.

" ko you ok?" Asked Sasuke.

Ko looks down to the floor. "it's ok it happens" Said Sasuke.

Ko nods and looks over to the other side of the room. "hm?"

"Is Sasudie ok?" Asked Ko.

"yea he's fine" Said Sasuke while looking at him. Ko just lay their.

" just rest right now" Said Sasuke.

Ko looking at the wall.

Sasuke a little dizzy.

"Sasuke eat something now." Said Ko who had a feeling. "Hm?"

"Sasuke I know your hungry go get something to eat." Said Ko.

"no i'll be fine."

-6 months later-

Sasudie is still out.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Sasudie turns onto his side. Sasuke is still sleeping.

Sasudie is still sleeping but his hand on Sasuke. "Mm." moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Ko goes in the room and covers up Sasuke.

Sasudie moans.

" hm?"moans in his sleep.

Sasudie turns and opens his eyes some.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Sasudie sits up and very confused and pulls off the mask off his face.

"hey hun" Said Ko.

Sasudie saw Ko who looks fat and very confuse "Ok what happen?" he said in a low voice.

"you've been in a coma" Said Ko.

"Oh and umm what happen to you?" Asked Sasudie. "tsunade removed the baby from you..." Ko while looking at him.

"Why? what happen? how long have I been out?" Asked Sasudie.

"because you went into a coma and you been out for 6 months" Said Ko.

"...Then I lost the baby...but why are umm big?" Asked Sasudie.

" you didn't lose the baby" Said Ko.

Sasudie is very confuse and he moves his legs and is very shocked.

" she put it in me" Said Ko while looking at him.

"Oh..." Sasudie sits up and puts his feet on the floor. "i wouldn't get up right now if i was you" Said Ko.

"I am just siting up right now." Said Sasudie and he touches his Mom's hand.

"Ok."

Sasudie looks at his Mother.

Sasuke is sleeping.

"Hun I'm hungry." Said Sasudie.

"i thought you would be" Said Ko and hes passes his mate a glass full of red liquid.

Sasudie takes it and drink it all and passes the glass back to ko. "So umm how are you feeling?"

"good right now " Said Ko as he fills the glass up passes it to his mate.

Sasudie takes the glass and drinks.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie is still drinking it and moves some for Ko to sit. "Thanks."

Sasudie stops drinking "Sit please."

"Ok" Said Ko and he sits down.

Sasudie smiles and kisses his cheek.

Ko smiles back.

Sasudie hugs Ko. His lover hugs back.

Sasudie puts a hand on Ko's stomach.

"Hm?" Said Ko.

"That must of feel weird to you?" Asked Sasudie as he rubs Ko's stomach.

"It does." Said Ko.

"Sorry I went into a coma, if I didn't this would of not happen to you" Said Sasudie.

"it's ok"

Sasudie kisses him.

Ko kisses him back. "How are the kids?" Asked Sasudie. " they're good" Said Ko.

"Ok and have they been helping you around the house?" Said Sasudie as he looked at Ko.

"Yes."

Sasudie looks over to his Mother.

Sasuke is sleeping.

"Why is he sleeping?" Asked Sasudie.

" he hasn't slept in 3 days" Said Ko.

"What?"

"Yea."

Sasudie holds his Mother's hand "Did he eat?"

"i don't know"

Sasudie gets worried.

Sasuke is sleeping.

-few days later-

Sasudie tries to take out the iv.

"stop" Said Ko.

Sasudie stops his hand. "tsunade will take it out soon" Said Ko while looking at him.

"Alright I am still worried about Mom he has not waken up yet." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke slowly wakes up and coughs.

Sasudie gives him a bottle of water and really worried.

Sasuke drinks some.

Sasudie watches him.

Sasuke is panting and Sasudie passes him a sandwich. Sasuke close his eyes and shake his head.

"You got to eat, you been asleep for 3 days" Said Sasudie.

"..." Sasuke's eyes are closed.

"Mom?" Said Sasudie.

" hm!?" Said Sasuke who seem surprised.

Sasudie looks at him funny. "You ok?"

" y-your awake" Said Sasuke as he stutter.

"I have woken up 3 days ago." Said Sasudie.

"Wow." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie passes him the sandwich. "Eat now."

"not hungry"

Sasudie sighs and he moves his legs.

Sasuke starts coughing.

"Mom are you ok?" Said Sasudie.

Sasuke is coughing.

Sasudie gets up and grabs on this pole thing and goes to the bathroom and gets his Mother something for his cough and comes back to him.

Sasuke tries to stop coughing.

Sasudie takes the cup off the bottle and grabs a spoon.

Sasuke is still coughing and Sasudie pours some in the spoon.

Sasuke lays back.

"Mom open your Mouth." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke opens his mouth a little bit.

Sasudie puts the spoon in his Mother's mouth.

"Mm"

Sasudie takes the spoon out.

Sasuke starts gagging.

"Sorry Mom" Said Sasudie.

Sasuke leans over the side of recliner.

Sasudie becomes worried.

Sasuke throws up and Sasudie rubs his back.

Sasuke is throwing up still.

Sasudie is still rubbing his back.

Sasuke starts panting.

His Son pulls him back into the chair.

"Mmm"

Sasudie puts the covers over him.

"Hm?"

"are you ok?" Asked Sasudie as he looked at his Mother.

" yea" Sasuke leans back.

Sasudie lays back into the bed.

Sasuke tries to relax.

"Mom? do you want to lay down next to me?"

"No I'm fine." Said Sasuke.

"Umm alright." Said Sasudie as he was fixing the things that are connected to him.

Sasuke is coughing.

Sasudie is worried.

-two days later-

Sasudie tries to sneak out of the room.

" sasudie" Said Sasuke who saw him.

Sasudie stops with his eyes small.

"Stay." Said his Mother and Sasudie goes to him walking on his bandage legs.

"you still need to heal" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie sits next to his Mother.

Sasuke smiles and Sasudie gives him a hug.

Sasuke hugs back.

Sasudie smiles.

His mother smiles back and rubs his stomach.

"?"

"just a little pain" Said his Mother.

"Oh ok."

" soon i'll be going up onto land " Said Sasuke while looking at his son.

"Oh, why?" Asked his son who was confused.

" to see a friend"

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

"..."

Emi goes into the room and looks at them.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke and Emi goes to her Mother and Papa and hugs them.

Sasuke hugs back and Sasudie smiles.

Emi giggles.

Sasuke smiles.

"Are you helping your Father right now Emi?" Asked Sasudie while looking at her.

" i tried but Daddy say to go play." Said Emi while looking at him. "Oh."

"Yea." Said Emi.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Sasudie.

"i don't know" Said Emi.

"..."

"..."

Emi sits on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke smiles.

Emi snuggles into his chest.

Sasuke holds her.

"Mama I'm hungry." Said Emi while looking at Sasudie.

"ok come here" Said Sasudie.

Emi goes to her Mom slowly so she won't hurt picks her up and Emi smiles.

Her Mother smiles back.

Emi stomach growls.

"go ahead" Said Sasudie.

Emi tries to bite down on his shoulder but whimpers.

"that's ok you still growing" Said Sasudie and he cut his neck some.

Emi bites on the cut and drinks.

Sasudie smiles.

Emi still drinking from him..

Sasudie holds her close and Emi is drinking still. sasudie is still holding her.

Emi still drinking.

Sasudie holding on to Emi closer.

Emi drinks a little more and then licks it.

Sasudie smiles.

"Thanks Mama" Said Emi as she smiled.

"Your welcome." Said her Mother Sasudie.

Emi is siting on his lap. Sasuke gets up.

"Papa where are you going?" asked Emi as she wondering why. "for a walk" Said her grandmother while looking at her.

Sasudie tickles Emi.

Emi laughs out Ok.

Sasudie is still tickling her.

Emi is laughing.

"How about we go see Daddy." Said Sasudie and he got up.

"Ok." Said Emi as she holds on to her Mother.

Sasudie holds her and walks to the kitchen.

Emi smiles.

Sasudie is still holding Emi and then goes behind Ko and kisses his neck.

Ko smiles brightly as a hand rests on his stomach.

"How are you feeling? and Yea I finally got out of the room" Said Sasudie while holding Emi.

"i'm good"

Sasudie smiles and Emi lays her head on mother's shoulder. Ko smiles back.

Sasudie kisses him on his lips.

Ko kisses him back.

"Hun you look tired."

"a little bit but i'll be ok" Said Ko while looking at him. "How about you sit down on the couch to get off your feet." Said Sasudie.

"Fine." said Ko while looking at Sasudie.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Said Ko and Sasudie holds on Emi and brings her up to her room.

Emi yawns.

Sasudie lay her down on the bed and kisses her forehead and covers her up.

"thanks mama" Said Emi while laying down in her purple room.

"Your welcome, now get some sleep and don't let the bed bugs bite." said Sasudie as he went to the door.

Emi smiles "night mommy"

Sasudie smiles "Night sweetie" he turns off the light and closes the door.

Emi falls asleep.

Sasudie goes to his lover who was in the living room. "Hey." Said Ko.

Sasudie sits down next to him.

"is there something wrong?"

"No I am glad to be out of that room I was in." Said Sasudie while sitting on the couch.

"Oh ok."

Sasudie pulls Ko to his chest.

"hm?"

"I just want to hold you close and I feel so bad didn't spend time with you." Said Sasudie as he holds him close. "it's ok " Ko wraps his arms around his lover. Sasudie smiles and holds him closer.

Ko smiles back.

Sasudie kisses his neck.

"Mmm" moans Ko.

"You ok hun? did I hurt you?" Asked Sasudie who was worried. "yea i'm ok and no you didn't hurt me" Said Ko.

Sasudie kissing his neck again.

Ko relaxes.

Sasudie is still kissing his neck.

Ko lays back on the couch and Sasudie be careful with his stomach and still kissing Ko's neck. "Mmm" moans out Ko.

Sasudie kissing his neck and then nibbles on his ear. " ah mmm" moans Ko in pleasure.

Sasudie licks his ear.

Ko shivers in pleasure. Sasudie nibbles his ear shape fin. Ko grips the couch.

Sasudie kisses ko's ear and nibbles again. Ko moans.

"Feel good hun?" Asked Sasudie who licks his ear.

"y-yes" moans out ko.

Sasudie kissing his neck.

Ko panting.

Sasudie stops "do you want more?"

"Sure" Said his Mate who was 8 months pregnant.

Sasudie licks his fin on arm.

" ah mmm" moans out Ko.

Sasudie licking his fin and starts to pull down Ko's pants and underwear.

Ko shivers.

Sasudie takes his lover's penis and place it in his mouth and starts to suck.

Ko moans.

Sasudie is still sucking his member.

"ah mmm" moans out Ko as he grips the couch.

Sasudie is still sucking and rubs Ko's balls.

"oh god mmmmm" moans Ko.

Sasudie sucks it fast and still playing with his balls. "Ahhhh mmmm" moans out Ko.

Sasudie is sucking a little harder.

"i'm uhh g-gonn- " Moans out as put his head back and cums into his mouth hard.

Sasudie swallow it all.

Ko panting.

Sasudie licks Ko clean down in that area.

"Ahh" Ko moans out as he hold his stops "Hun are you alright, did I go hard on you?"

" no the little one is kicking" Said Ko as his hands are on his stomach.

Sasudie pulls up his underwear and then his pants; after that he rubs his lover's stomach.

Ko tries to relax.

"Do want to lay down in our bed?" Asked Sasudie. "Yes."

Sasudie gets up and picks up Ko and walks into the bedroom and goes in and lays him down in the big bed.

"Thanks."

Sasudie lays down next to him and smiles. Ko smiles back.

Sasudie kisses him.

Ko kisses him back.

"I love you." Said Sasudie while looking at him.

"i love you too"

Sasudie puts his arms around Ko "First time I able to sleep in bed with you and not in the other room."

"Yea."

"Umm do your know how many babies we are having?" Asked Sasudie.

"No."

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie and he rubs his stomach.

Ko smiles and Sasudie is still rubbing his stomach. Ko relax.

"The little one is kicking." Said Sasudie.

"Yea."

Sasudie holds him close and kisses his forehead.

Ko blushes.

"Ko ummm how are we going to do this if our other kids call you 'dad' and me 'mom'" Said Sasudie. "we'll have the little one call you mom" Said Ko while looking at him.

"Alright, thanks and I will show you how to breast feed" Said Sasudie as he

"Ok." Said Ko as he blushes.

Sasudie kisses him.

Ko kisses him.

Sasudie holds him close.

Ko yawns.

"Let's get some sleep Hun" Said Sasudie.

"Ok.." Said Ko and he falls asleep and Sasudie falls asleep shortly after.

Ko is sleeping.

-The next day-

Isamu got up and walks into the kitchen.

"Morning" Said Daiki

"Morning..."

"what's wrong?" Asked Daiki.

"Nothing I just woke up" Said Isamu as he rubs his eye. "Oh."

Isamu nods his head.

" emi is still in bed" Said Daiki while looking at him. "She always does sleep in" Reply Isamu.

" ture" Said Daiki.

Sasudie walks into the kitchen to see whos up.

"morning mom" Said Daiki while at his Mother.

"Morning" Said Isamu.

"Morning guys" Said sasudie.

"mom emi is still in bed" Said Daiki.

"Oh I will go get her." Said Sasudie and walks to Emi's room.

Emi is sleeping.

Sasudie opens the door and sits on the edge "Emi it's time to wake up."

"Mmm" moans Emi in her sleep.

"Sweetie please wake up" Said her Mother while siting on the bed still. Emi slowly wakes up. Sasudie watching her.

Emi rubs one of her eyes "Mommy?"

"Yes baby girl?" Asked Sasudie.

Emi hugs her Mother.

Sasudie smiles and hugs her back.

"i don't want to get out of bed" Said Emi.

"Why honey do you feel ill?" Asked Sasudie.

"a little my tummy don't like me" Said Emi while looking at her Mother.

"Oh, what did you eat yesterday?" asked Sasudie. "cereal for breakfast and some sushi for lunch" Said Emi.

"Do you feel like you going throw up?" Asked Sasudie. "A little bit." Said Emi.

"It must of been the sushi you ate yesterday, lay back down and rest." Said Sasudie.

"ok mommy"

Sasudie gets up and puts a bucket near Emi's bed " Honey I am going to talk to Daddy, I will be right back to check on you."

"Ok" Said Emi as she snuggles into her blankets.

Sasudie got up and walks to his and Ko's Bedroom. "Hm?" Said Ko as he was still laying on the bed and looks up.

"Hun we have a problem." Said Sasudie as he walks to the bed and sits down.

"what's wrong?" Asked Ko.

"...Our baby girl doesn't feel well." Said Sasudie.

"that's not good"

"I hope it's not food poisoning." Said Sasudie while looking at Ko. "Yea."

"I feel like a terrible Mother..." Said Sasudie as he looks down. "it's not your fault hun"

Sasudie looking down still.

"hun come here" Said Ko while looking at him.

Sasudie moves over to him more.

"your a good mother" Said Ko.

"The 6 months I was out, I was not a good Mother.." Said Sasudie.

**End Of Chapter 13**


End file.
